The Vibrations of String (Re-vamped)
by Smash41KMF
Summary: New summary: Knowing the pain of loneliness, Sam is an aspiring musician sent overseas in search of seven letters and an old acquaintance of her late grandfather. Leaving Seattle behind, Sam finds herself in Germany with the grandson of the mysterious Kunikaze. Will she ever fulfill her grandfather's dying wish or will the rest of her life be spent running in circles? RxR!
1. Prologue: The Promise

The Vibrations of String **(Re-vamped)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

* * *

**Alright, to all my beloved readers, I have good and bad news. The GOOD news is that I AM STILL ALIVE and have decided to continue this story wherever it may take me. I have spent at least two years working on it and I am determined to finish it. I compared it to the Ultimate Gift in the beginning and it will be a story about a girl following the wishes of her grandfather to find happiness that had been lost over the years.**

**The BAD news is that the updates will not be coming very frequently and I plan on changing a few parts of the story but I haven't decided where. I apologize but I have been increasingly busy. Aside from that, it's good to be back everyone!**

**~Smash41KMF  
**

* * *

**Prologue: The Promise**

* * *

I have always hated airports. Dull and noisy the terminals signify a closed gate, cutting the ties that hold one to the place they left, the people and memories they left behind, taking them somewhere presumably better. Airports are places where tears are shed by loved ones leaving and arriving, where happiness and sadness coexist. A place so big it's easy to be lost, forgotten, to be separated by those big metal doors. I swore that I would never return to such a place, a place of such abandonment; yet, here I am, sitting and waiting for my turn to disappear beyond that cruel gate.

However, this time I am not standing alone like another abandoned child. Rather I am surrounded by a happy family of a mother and father, two sons and two daughters. It is not a family of my own, but they have grown to love me as if I were, and I have grown to accept them as mine as well; I am still amazed by their ways. I have never really known much of what it means to be a 'family', my mother died when I was six and my father walked away when I was eight and a half; for six years I only knew the inside of foster homes and my brother Dallas, but that was enough for me.

It wasn't until I was ten that I realized that he wasn't enough. Dallas is seven years my senior, and I knew that eventually, even he would be taken away from me. It came on my eleventh birthday, the knock on the door that stole my brother from me. It was cold, being mid-December in Washington state, and I was still in my pajamas when my brother got up to answer the door. He had told me to stay and go back to sleep, but I followed him into the hall and watched him from the top of the stairs.

If Dallas had known that I was there, he didn't show it. His back had been to me the entire time as three men in black suits took him by the arms and led him out of the house. They had been polite enough to close the door behind them, but they never returned Dallas. The next morning, I had woken up on the stairs with a blanket thrown over me, the smell of freshly brewed coffee floating in the air. The house was warm and I had jumped to my feet and run towards the kitchen, thinking that my brother had come home after all. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, though.

Dallas never made coffee in the morning, he said coffee provided unnecessary energy that detracted from the meaning of being in good health. I had slowly crept towards the kitchen door, too scared to open it on my own, but it opened before I could run. I looked up at a man dressed in a familiar blue uniform and reality struck me hard, nearly knocking me on the floor: these were policemen, the same people who had visited us at the foster homes when our father disappeared and our mother died. Seeing these men in _our_ house, standing around _our _dinner table, meant that my brother had never come home and he probably never would again.

The policemen were nice to me, they never did anything wrong, but that didn't stop me from screaming and locking myself in my room for the rest of the day. I like to think that he didn't look back in order to protect me from the evil that had taken him from me, but the sight of the social worker the following day made me cringe and silently pray that he'd burst through that door, scoop me up in his arms and spin me around like he always did.

I had lost the last thing that held me to reality, that gave me any hope. I was tossed from foster home to foster home until I was about fourteen and landed in the care of my grandfather, who had just returned from spending years overseas in Europe. I was wary of him from the beginning, never being one to forge any attachments, but he paid no mind to my insecurities and reprimanded me on my attitude the moment he set eyes on me.

We butted heads from the start, but for every mistake I'd made, he'd created a lesson, teaching me the values of having other people and forming connections. He taught me music, showed me the beauty in the simple things, and straightened out years of bent, disfigured emotions and anger. Yet, he never accepted my tears, never sat and let me cry myself to sleep, and he rarely offered praise. He was strict but sensible and expressed his own ways of caring.

For a child who'd known nothing of stability or family, I grew attached to him to the point it annoyed him. For a gruff and grizzly man who'd seen the world and beyond, a teenage girl wasn't what the world revolved around. It was when I was fifteen that my grandfather had to leave again to go overseas for his research and he left me in the care of our neighbors, a family I had seen only once or twice in passing.

A mother, a father, two boys, and two girls: more people than I wanted to be around, but they were persistent. The oldest, a boy named Travis, about two years older than myself with unruly blond curls and creamy brown eyes. He was a star athlete at school, but he never left my side during my first few months of public school; my grandfather had provided me with the schooling since he'd taken me in. Travis had introduced me to a new world, taking me to the movies, school events, even Prom, but he often had to battle with his siblings, a pair of twins who had attached themselves to me.

June and Jason, the twelve-year-old Hartenfield twins, brown-haired and blue-eyed each, had clung to me since the time I'd arrived, so excited to have another big sister. They had taught me what it was like to be looked up to, relied on and gave me new-found respect for both Dallas and my grandfather.

It was Paige, the fourteen-year-old daughter, that had pushed me away the most, infuriated to share her room and up in arms about my upbringing. One night at dinner, she'd accused me of having the easy life, not having to care for anyone, never knowing what it was like to work hard for what I was given, not being given what I deserved, having to make sacrifices for others. She had been upset over my academic achievement and had been sent upstairs without dinner, but she had been right. I was thrown from foster home to foster home without a care and I never thought of the problems I had caused Dallas or my grandfather or the other foster families.

I had snuck food upstairs and set it on the table on her side of our room before climbing into my bed and going to sleep. She apologized in the dark that same night, and we'd stayed up the rest of the night talking about nonsense. Over the time I had spent there, she'd become my closest ally and she even encourage my feelings for her brother when I moved back to the home I shared with my grandfather the following year.

I was seventeen when my grandfather was called to Japan to excavate a new archeological site and I was sent to stay with the Hartenfields once again. However, the news came only a few weeks after we'd seen him off that my grandfather had suffered of a heart attack on site and died en route to the hospital.

The news didn't strike me as hard as I had expected, but I felt numb. It was common for the messages to be misinterpreted but the letter was scrawled in the distinctive English handwriting of Tezuka Kunikazu, an age-old friend of my grandfather, one which I'd never meant but had heard of countless times. The man had expressed the greatest of condolences and requested that I journey to Japan and assist him in the funeral arrangements for my late grandfather.

And so, here I stand, gripping the handles of my belongings and looking around at the people, this family, who'd taken me in and helped mend my broken soul. The sounds of airplanes taking off and landing and the hustle and bustle of strangers coming and going with their own agendas surrounded me, and I began to feel my stomach twist when my flight was called over the loud speakers.

Around me, people rose with carry-on belongings in hand and made their ways into the roped lines to board the flight to Germany, the crossover stop on the way to Japan. I rose silently, as if I had no control over my body, and began in the same direction as these strangers, when a warmth engulfed my hand and held me back.

I turned and looked up into the eyes of Travis, the twenty-year-old college student who had showed me love and opened my eyes to the world full of people. He held my hand gently, but firm enough to keep me in place. His brown eyes were dull and clouded, but he blinked back the tears and pulled me into a hug, stroking the back of my head as I put my arms around him in return. I took a deep breath, trying to inhale that familiar smell of his woodsy aftershave and saw dust from the construction site.

"Stay safe, Sammy." he said, sounding so gruff that I bit back a small sob. Slowly, he released me, kissing my cheek gently before stepping away and taking the hand of his fiancee, Rebecca. He'd been my first love and although he never returned my feelings, he was always there for me and I knew he was in good hands with the pretty brunette by his side.

"Hurry home, Sam." Rebecca said, pulling me into one of the big hugs she was known for. Though she had been a sort of competition when she and Travis had started dating, she became much like an older sister to me and I would miss her as much as I would the rest of the Hartenfields. "We want you home safe and sound for the wedding in the fall."

Next came the twins. Jason was the first to throw his arms around me and burrow his head into my neck, even though he was taller than me by a few inches. "Don't take too long, Sam, or else you'll miss our graduation." I couldn't help but laugh as I tried to pat the boy's head. He'd found a place in my heart and I truly doted on him like a little brother.

When Jason stood back, June was already in my arms, clinging to my shirt just as she did when she was younger. She said nothing, but I could feel her crying into the shoulder of my jacket and I simply held her a little tighter until her parents helped her back to her seat.

Martha came first, the wonderful woman who'd shown me motherly love that I didn't know I had longed for growing up. She took me in her arms and cradled my head, cooing either herself or me- I couldn't tell. I barely was able to fight through the knot in my stomach when she looked at me, her hands cupping my face.

"Darling, I've watched you grow into such a beautiful young woman. I fear that I may never see you again, but I know that wherever you end up, you will be happy. Promise me, when you return, to have many stories to tell us, even a man would do. Just promise me that one day, you'll return to us." I swallowed hard and nodded as the woman let her husband pull me in tight.

"I wish you the best, Sam. We will always be here for you if you ever need us, don't ever be afraid to call. You've become an irreplaceable part of this family. Don't ever forget that." Duncen, the man who took on the role of being the father to a child who'd grown up distrusting men, held tears in his eyes. It was something I had never seen before, and he looked like he wanted to say more, but the final call for my flight rang out and the last of the Hartenfields threw her arms around me.

"Promise me that you'll never forget me. I want you to call every day, I don't care if the time zones are different. Just don't forget us, Sam. I'd never forgive you if you did." Paige started harshly, pulling back and smiling through the tears that streamed down her face. "And you'd better bring back a cute guy, or else you've failed as a Hartenfield and as a woman."

I laughed through the lump in my throat and pulled her into a tight hug, before letting go and grabbing my suitcase. I turned towards the terminal as Carson, a dear friend of my grandfather who often visited me while my grandfather was away and cared for me after his death until I graduated, came to stand beside me.

"Now that the emotional part is over with, we'll need the next sixteen hours to work on your German." he said, putting a hand on my shoulder as we walked through the end of the line. I laughed softly and looked back at the Hartenfields.

It was painful, hearing all of their hopes that I'd return soon, because I knew the truth. The time that I would be gone could stretch for years. I couldn't guarantee that I'd be happy, I would miss Travis and Rebecca's marriage, the twins' graduation, and worst of all, I would be forced to forget about Paige at some point, I would break the promises I had made them.

None of them knew it, but I wouldn't ever return.

* * *

**Okay, so it's definitely different from the first chapter of this story, but like I said, there will be changes, but nothing too drastic. Yet. Frankly, the plot is going to change but parts will have the same gist. Just don't be mad anyone. Sam will still be a musician, but it will be a bit more complicated. I can't let too much go for those who know nothing, buuuuuuuut FEEDBACK is very much appreciated. I need to know if everyone is okay with the changes.**

**~Smash41KMF**


	2. Stop And Stare

The Vibrations of String **(Re-vamped)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

* * *

**Alright, to all my beloved readers, I have good and bad news. The GOOD news is that I AM STILL ALIVE and have decided to continue this story wherever it may take me. I have spent at least two years working on it and I am determined to finish it. I compared it to the Ultimate Gift in the beginning and it will be a story about a girl following the wishes of her grandfather to find happiness that had been lost over the years.**

**The BAD news is that the updates will not be coming very frequently and I plan on changing a few parts of the story but I haven't decided where. I apologize but I have been increasingly busy. Aside from that, it's good to be back everyone!**

**~Smash41KMF  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Stop And Stare**

* * *

"Sam..."

She felt herself being prodded awake, but no light fell on her eye lids so she brushed it off. The second round came much less gently when the African-American gentleman beside her pinched her nose and covered her mouth.

Sam jerked awake and the man carefully wiped his hands with a napkin and returned his attention to his magazine, ignoring the sharp glare from the seventeen-year-old seated beside him.

"That wasn't necessary, you know." she hissed, silently noting that the day hadn't broken and many of the other passengers were still asleep.

"Of course it was," he said, casually reading his magazine as the girl scowled. "Otherwise you would have slept through the landing."

Sam looked at the man, Carson, whom she'd known since she'd moved in with her grandfather and then glanced out the window in awe. As the plane turned and began leaning downwards, the sunrise peaked out from behind the clouds and fell upon the city of Berlin, illuminating the majestic city brilliantly in hues of copper, rose, and gold.

Above their heads, the seatbelt lights went on and Sam eagerly sat back as her companion folded his magazine and tucked it back into his bag. Carson turned to Sam and gently put his hand over hers, squeezing it gently. Sam looked up and smiled lightly at the gentle man, who had always been such a far cry from her grandfather that she hardly believed they even liked each other, but they always seemed to prove her wrong.

"From here, you will be on your own, Samantha. Do you understand?" he said, calmly watching the uneasiness play across the senior's face as she glanced back out the window at the glowing city below.

"Will I ever see you again?" is what she wanted to ask, but she was afraid to hear the answer and simply responded with a nod.

Carson gave a small nod in return and stood up as the seatbelt lights clicked off and passengers were permitted to depart. The man lowered Sam's things and followed her off the plane, into the airport lobby. Sam was busy looking around, when Carson stopped in front of her and turned around.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking up at the six-foot man standing before her.

Carson reached forward and drew Sam into a rare hug, squeezing her tightly like any father would. When he released her, he held her at arms and blinked back tears.

"Carson..." he shook his head at her, before leaning down and gently kissing her forehead.

"I've watched you grow, my dear little Samantha. Daniel and I both worried about when this day would come, but I wouldn't have wanted it to be any sooner. You've become a strong woman and you have your entire life ahead of you. Perhaps, once you've finished this journey, you will come and visit little ol' me in this grand city." he said with the usual smile, stroking Sam's cheek once more before stepping away and walking towards the east exit- the opposite direction.

Sam stood and watched the man until he was out of sight. It was strange, to be alone in such a large city, but there wasn't much else for her to do other than begin her search as soon as possible. Shoving her free hand into her pocket, Sam felt an envelope and smiled to herself. Carson had given her the first letter, kick-starting her newest adventure:

_Dear Samantha,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I have already left you to join Maria and Christopher, but do not fear, my dear child, I have not left you alone. You will never be alone, but only if you agree to endure the hardships of the quest I have set out for you._

_You are an adult by now, you have no need to be worrying about myself or anyone other than yourself. Such a selfless child you've always been, I want you to seek your own happiness and leave the past behind you. We have all devoted our lives to protect that fragile heart hidden deep inside of you, now we wish you use it to find something or someone that will forever make you happy._

_Enclosed I have left you a few things to get you started. Good luck, Samantha._

_Sincerely,_

_Daniel Takiyoshi_

Carefully, Sam opened the envelope once more and found a key card and some money stuffed neatly inside:

_The Esplanade, Grand Hotel Berlin. Room 1094._

Pausing, Sam looked up at the clock and sighed. Taking a deep breath, Sam left the airport behind her and hailed a taxi, intending on heading straight to the hotel and relax. However, as the taxi pulled up to the curb in front her and she ducked inside, she was surprised to find another person occupying the same taxi.

It took a few seconds for Sam to recognize that she was in the presence of a very attractive man. His sharp, freshly-shaven jawline looked smooth and flawless, his unusually grey eyes added to the allure and his short brown locks looked so soft that Sam wanted to reach out and touch them to see if they felt like silk. However, just as she opened her mouth to apologize for intruding, the man spoke in an arrogance that severely depreciated the value of his looks.

"To think I must share a taxi with some tourist, so be it. Taxi driver, to the Atobe Estate." he said, glaring at Sam from the corner of his eye, surveying her in one glance. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" he concluded with bemusement.

Sam frowned at the brunette. "I know now that you're certainly not the courteous type."

The man gawked at her before snarling, "I am being gracious enough to share this cab with you, a complete stranger! Taxi driver, I demand that you pull over this instant!" he exclaimed.

The cab hastily pulled up along the curb and the brunette grabbed the door handle on his side and thrust it open. Stepping out of the cab, he held the door open and gestured for Sam to get out. Sam cautiously took her bag and stepped out of the taxi and into the puddle by the curb. She glanced down and then back at the man standing before her and frowned.

"How kind of you." she said with a sarcastic smile. The man replied with an equally disdainful smile as he stepped around her and ducked into the car. Sam sighed at the man and turned around. However, when she looked up, she was surprised to see the Esplanade, Grand Hotel Berlin standing before her. She glanced back, but the taxi had already taken off with the brunette man, whom she'd probably never see again.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have called him uncourteous."_ She thought, taking her bag and starting towards the hotel.

* * *

Stepping inside, Sam held her breath. It was truly breath-taking. The lobby was a deep caramel with lush furniture here and there. Expresso-brown side tables and glass coffee tables were scattered strategically about the room to accommodate groups of people from honeymooning couples to large business parties. beneath her feet was a cream-colored, hand-woven Persian rug, the intricate designs of noble eagles crafted masterfully into the material to create the giant work of art. Looking up, Sam saw the receptionist seated quickly behind her desk; a petite Aryan woman, looking no more than four or five years older than Sam herself.

Taking a deep breath, Sam approached the front desk and offered the slender blond seated behind the counter a small smile. Thankfully, the gesture was returned and the woman focused her attention on the seventeen-year-old as she quietly reached the front desk.

"Good morning Miss Takiyoshi, your grandfather has been a loyal patron since the very beginning of the company, I'm very sorry for you loss." She said gently, only the soft accent in her English indicated that she was indeed German.

"It's our honor to accommodate Mr. Daniel's family in any way we can whenever possible. It says here that your arrangements have already been paid for and you may go up to your room wherever you'd like." she said, handing Sam a second keycard and another envelope. "Good luck."

Sam smiled and nodded, before taking the keycard and envelope and starting towards the elevators. Stepping into the elevator, Sam closed her eyes and sighed at the sound of the doors closing, separating her from the foreign world, if even for a few minutes. The soft _ping _of the elevator made her smile. It was the first familiar sound she'd heard since arriving and oddly, it had a sort of soothing effect on her nerves. It seemed all too soon, though, that she had reached her destination as the machine glided to a gentle stop on the tenth floor.

Sam opened her eyes and took a deep breath as the golden door parted before her. What greeted her was not what she had expected. Having become accustomed to the stiff, grandiose welcomes she was accustomed to seeing her grandfather receive, Sam felt foolish when she found no welcoming party standing by to wait on her hand and foot. How could she have become so spoilt?

Instead, Sam found a single person, a man, waiting by the elevator as the doors opened. He was leaning slightly against the wall adjacent the elevator, dressed nicely in a deep blue business suit and yellow tie, a small brown book open in his hand. A little-too-long chestnut brown hair hid part of his face from her view, but Sam noticed the wire-framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, his eyes darting from left-to-right as he read.

Sam expanded her gaze and slowly found herself admiring the man's physique: long legs and broad shoulders. Undeniably this man was physically attractive, but she had yet to get a good look at his face.

He, on the other hand, had yet to notice her and Sam felt the urge to reach out and shake him. However, the chime of the elevator and the sound of its doors closing brought him back to reality. He lunged forward to stop the doors from closing, slipping by Sam as he moved, but he wasn't quick enough. The doors closed and he sighed at the sound of the elevator speeding off. Glancing down at his watch, the man frowned and took a step backwards to press the command button when he noticed the girl standing a few feet from him.

He looked at her and for a second, something akin to recognition crossed his face, but it disappeared just as quickly. He gave her a curious look and opened his mouth, as if to say something, when the elevator doors re-opened before him. Surprised, he glanced at the elevator and then at Sam, who simply smiled. He gave her a small nod in response before stepping into the elevator and watching the doors close.

* * *

Watching the doors slide closed, Sam picked her finger off the command button and smiled to herself. While they shared no words, she felt oddly drawn towards the bespectacled man. Be it curiosity, human nature or her desire for a companion in this large, unfamiliar city, but she silently hoped for another chance to see him, whoever he was.

What she didn't know was that, in the descending elevator, so was he.

* * *

**Okay, so it's still pretty different from the original story, but like I said, there will be changes, but nothing too drastic. Yet. Frankly, the plot is going to change but parts will have the same gist. Just don't be mad anyone. I don't want Sam and Tezuka OFFICALLY meeting yet, I also plan on building a connection between them, but fluff will still exist, I promise you! I already have an idea for the next chapter, I just hope everyone still is enjoying the story! FEEDBACK is very much appreciated.**

**~Smash41KMF**


	3. Déja Vu

The Vibrations of String **(Re-vamped)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

* * *

**Alright, to all my beloved readers, I have good and bad news. The GOOD news is that I AM STILL ALIVE and have decided to continue this story wherever it may take me. I have spent at least two years working on it and I am determined to finish it. I compared it to the Ultimate Gift in the beginning and it will be a story about a girl following the wishes of her grandfather to find happiness that had been lost over the years.**

**The BAD news is that the updates will not be coming very frequently and I plan on changing a few parts of the story but I haven't decided where. I apologize but I have been increasingly busy. Aside from that, it's good to be back everyone!**

**~Smash41KMF  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Déja Vu**

* * *

Sam let out a small sigh as she stepped into her apartment, the soft click of the lock reassuring her that she was alone as the door quietly closed behind her. She placed her keys in the small bowl that sat on the side table by the door and entered the main room, forgoing the couch and instead turning right, towards the master bedroom. After opening the door, Sam slipped out of her heels and made a bee-line for the queen-sized bed, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her black comforter and sleep.

However, her long-awaited reunion with her bed was interrupted by a soft, low chuckle. Sam grumbled and rolled over, glaring at the blond-hair man leaning in her doorway, an amused grin spreading across his lips. Sitting up, Sam sourly watched him bend down and pick up her shoes, his green eyes shimmering with unsurfaced laughter as he entered the room.

Dressed in a pair of black slacks, a crisp blue dress shirt, with his coat slung over his shoulder and Sam's heels dangling in his free hand, she could tell he'd gotten back not long after her, yet he still looked alive. That fact annoyed her, but she couldn't muster the energy to stay bitter when he walked over to the young woman perched on the edge of the bed and tenderly kissed her head before taking the seat beside her.

It had been nearly a year since she'd arrived in Berlin and although it was still difficult to call it home, Sam had slowly warmed up to the city and it's people. The first month was the worst, she still hadn't mastered the native language and every street looked the so similar that she would get lost for hours at a time. She refused to go out during the early mornings or the evenings because she feared she'd find trouble if she got lost, and as a result, she took to the hotel's weight room and YouTube videos to keep herself in shape.

However, one night an 'emergency' forced her to run out the nearest convenience store late at night and, as she had predicted, on the way back she got lost. She hadn't resorted to back alleyways, but she hesitantly walked through the streets trying to find a familiar landmark of some kind, when she thought she'd heard someone following her. Uncharacteristically, she had panicked and ended up running straight into someone else. The person had grumbled a few choice words in her direction and left her sitting in the sidewalk. When she'd stood up, a man had come to running stop in front of her, dressed in jeans and a faded green T-shirt with a name tag that read "Karsten." He looked at her and, oddly enough, asked if she was okay. Still uncertain, Sam had nodded and turned around to walk away, when he grabbed her and shoved something in her hand.

"You forgot this at the store," he said, pointing to the wallet he'd placed in her hand. "I tried to catch up with you earlier, but you started running away."

She'd been surprised, she _was_ being followed, but by this man who only wanted to return her wallet to her. She felt silly and thanked him, but he held onto her arm, keeping her in place.

"You should be more careful at night, you know. If you're still not used to it here, you should get someone to show you around so you don't get lost again." His words had surprised her and he had simply smiled. "You passed the store at least twice since you left."

It had been embarrassing and the man had accompanied her back to her hotel, nothing more. In fact, she hadn't seen him until a month later, shortly after she was hired as a waitress as a local Jazz Club that was only a few blocks away from her apartment. He'd come in with a group of guys she assumed were a few of his friends and sat down at one of her tables. However, it was strange, she noticed that he was dressed nicer than the time she'd met him. His unruly blond hair was carefully combed and he was dressed in a dark blue suit and tie: for business.

Throughout the course of the evening, she'd noticed that his green eyes never strayed and he was very focused on the meeting he was having with the other men. He was polite when she served them, as if she were just another waitress, she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd forgotten about her entirely. However, when closing time came and he and his co-workers had long since finished their meeting, and she was bidding goodbye to her employer, she found him standing out in the cold.

Since then, he'd always appear at the end of her shift and walk her back to the hotel. He gave no explanation as to why, other than that he didn't want her to get lost. It was later revealed to her that he was a law student who dropped out of school to become a musician and was working on getting a contract in addition to his job as an errand boy for his family's convenience store. Slowly but surely, she had grown attached to him and began enjoying his company. Then, about three months before now, he took her out to dinner and ask her to go out with him.

They were in a happy, healthy relationship. His family loved her and she loved them, especially his mother, Gwenivere, and his little sister, Kristina. The family had welcomed her with open arms and it had been the first time since she arrived that she felt like she belonged somewhere.

Quietly, Sam leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling to herself when his arm wrapped instinctively around her, drawing her closer as he gently kissed her forehead.

"I missed you, you know." he whispered, kissing the top of her head once again. Sam slowly lifted her and smiled at the man before closing her eyes and meeting his lips in a soft, sweet kiss. When they parted, Sam snuggled closer, tucking her head in the crook of his neck.

"I know," she whispered, "I missed you too." Sam smiled slightly, hearing his heartbeat quicken a little at her words. They'd been together for three months now, but the simplest gestures still excited him. It was a cute quality of his that always made her smile and want to hug him. Instead, she raised her head and kissed him again, letting him carefully lay her back on the bed. Though she felt tired, she'd missed him the three weeks he spent overseas and couldn't wait to hold him in her arms again.

Karsten, however, moved no further, ending the kiss and gently raising his hand to stroke Sam's cheek as she gave him a tired pout. Chuckling, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before sitting up. Looking at her, he smiled and gently stroked her cheek, smiling when she caught his hand and held it gently in her own.

"Go and wash up, you look exhausted, Sam." he said softly as the eighteen-year-old carefully sat up and put her head on his shoulder.

"But I'm hungry, do I have to?" she asked childishly, looking up at her boyfriend pitifully. The man, however, only chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll make you a deal, then," Karsten said, gently holding her hands in his. "If you go and wash up, I'll have dinner ready for you when you come out, okay?"

Sam gave him a flat look before standing.

"I hope this isn't your way of saying that I smell, Karsten." she said playfully, causing the man sitting on the bed to shake his head as he stood up and tugged lightly on her escaping hands.

"I would never." he said dramatically as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head once more before turning her around and guiding her towards the bathroom door. Once she was inside, Karsten quickly ducked out and closed the door before moving to the kitchen to start preparing their dinner.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Sam rolled her eyes at the actions of the twenty-year-old, before proceeded to undress herself. Normally a very neat and tidy person, Sam unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it on the ground by the door, before wiggling out of her panty-hoes and pencil skirt. Fully naked, Sam walked into the shower, twisted the knob and closed her eyes as the hot water washed over her.

Squirting shampoo into the palm of her hand, Sam closed her eyes and thought back to what life was like when she'd first arrived in Berlin, when she was a still just a seventeen-year-old, lost in the giant city. It was hard to believe that an entire year had almost passed since then.

Although it seemed like she was moving forward with her life, Sam felt like she was still running in circles when the topic turned to her grandfather. She told to take her time in the quest, but her priorities seem to have gotten side tracked and she was slowly getting annoyed with her dependence on her grandfather's money and name. She was gifted with so much and she felt as though she was taking it all for granted by forgetting about her grandfather's wish. She still had only one envelope and it had been year. It was not that she didn't want to find the others, but she didn't know where to start.

She was eighteen with the entire world ahead of her. She was attending a local college and her music had been put on the back burner but she enjoyed herself at the Jazz Club and while listening to Karsten. She was proud of him and couldn't wait to see where he'd take his career.

She should be happy, right?

She was in a loving relationship, she had a job, she was getting an education, what else could she ask for?

The questions were always buzzing in her mind, but she usually pushed them aside. However, recently, since Karsten's trips had started becoming more frequent and prolonged, she found herself wondering about her grandfather, Carson, the letters, and oddly enough, the guy she'd seen the very first day she'd arrived.

It was strange, but she'd thought about him a lot recently, wondering why he seemed familiar to her, why he seemed to recognize her, why she hadn't seen him since when the level they were on was for residents only. Her mind was jumbled and she felt confused.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear away her racing thoughts, Sam turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel as she stepped out of the shower. She then opened the door to the master bedroom and began dressing herself in a pair of loose sweatpants and a tank top, throwing a towel over her shoulder as she walked into the main room, too lazy to blow-dry her hair. The smell of pancakes flooded her senses and she opened her mouth to praise Karsten when the figure she found sitting at the table wasn't her boyfriend, but the man she'd been spending the past few days thinking about.

Dressed similarly to how he was the day she had first seen him, the bespectacled man turned his attention from the blond cooking at the stove to the casually dressed woman who had just walked into the room. Something in his hazel eyes flickered and rose to his feet, the sudden sound of wood scraping against the tile kitchen floor startling the musician at the stove and resulting in a half-cooked pancake lying on the linoleum floor.

He stared at her and she stared at him.

This had happened once before and Sam could feel her stomach flip uneasily under the scrutiny of his sharp gaze, only praying that it wouldn't end up like the pancake laying at Karsten's feet.

* * *

**OKAY! Sooooo, I know everyone is unhappy that this is the only story I've been updating but I'm getting to it. This is the easiest one for me because it flows so nicely. The others I have to think harder. It's silly, plus this story is my baby. I know many of you want me to update Ace of Hearts and I plan on doing that next. I'm taking one step at a time. PLEASE bear with me.**

**~Smash41KMF**


	4. Tears

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Four: Tears

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye! Oh, again, THIS IS ANOTHER FIRST-PERSON STORY, PART OF THE TIME AT LEAST.**

* * *

Okay, I lied, there are going to be alot of chapters that AREN'T first-person, due to all my writing in a notebook and forgetting the point of view, so, I hope no one is mad at me because of it! And you see, I have at least ten chapters written out in my notebooks just for this story and then several for other stories, I just haven't had the time to type them up and post them, sooooo, please do forgive me, i'm been REALLY REALLY REALLY, BUSY!

**

* * *

When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards beingsomething more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**

* * *

**

"You... what are you doing here?" she snapped and his expression hardened.

"This is my room." he replied as she folded his arms across his chest.

"But, this is the room that my grandfather...reserved..." Sam groaned quietly, before pushing past the boy and starting towards the kitchen area, **(A/N: this room is one giant room, with a bathroom connected to the living quarters side and it has a main bedroom that has another bathroom. the Kitchen area is on the other side of the room. Okay, picture one giant room that is seperated two-thirds to the right, the one third to the right is the kitchen area that has a counter that has a phone on it, and the other two-thirds is the living area which the balcony is connected to. Technically, it's more like a penthouse or an apartment, rather than a hotel room, so... i hope you understand... and if not, just forget what I said!)** setting down her notebook and pencil, and picked up the phone that was on the counter, calling the front desk to settle what was going on.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as he followed her over to the counter.

"Calling the front desk to get things straightened out." she replied, covering the speaker with her hand, "huh? Oh, yes, I'm still here..."

The boy (sorry, I can't say who it, even if I want to) sighed as he drowned out whatever Sam was saying, still annoyed of having to be in her company twice in the same day, at least until she called to him, shattering his daze.

"Come again?" he asked.

"What is your name, they would like to know so they can check the reservations." Sam said, covering the speaker with her hand again.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka." he replied stiffly, unhappy about having to release that small piece of personal information to a girl he barely knew. He watched her nod and repeat his name to the receptionist on the other line, before suddenly freezing and hanging up the phone and staring at him.

"Wait. _You're_ Kunimitsu Tezuka?" she blurted, disbelief coating her voice. Tezuka nodded, and Sam groaned as she sat down on the stool beside her, before folding her arms on the counter and lowering her head onto her arms. " #!*% it, #!*% it, god #!*% it!" she cursed as she gently pounded a fist on the countertop. "Why the heck couldn't you have told me that earlier!" she snapped, lifting her head from her arms just enough to glare at him.

Tezuka opened his mouth to say that she had never asked, but before he could even speak, the phone rang again. "I'll get it." he muttered to no one in particular as he picked up the phone and looked over at the girl cursing with her head down and sighed. "It's for you." he mumbled, and Sam lifted her head and took the phone, putting the receiver to her ear.

"Yes?" she asked, as she gave Tezuka an awkward smile.

"Your next clue should be arriving very soon, good luck." Sam blinked as the other went dead.

"Oh, um, thank you...?" she replied, pretending that there was still someone on the other line before hanging up and resuming to her mental scolding until there was a knock on the door and she stood up to answer it, smiling slightly at the bellboy as he handed her yet another envelope before closing the door and leaning against it to open the next clue to this insane game that her grandfather was having her play.

"I wonder what it." she sighed sarcastically as she sat down right there and opened the envelope, pulling out another folded letter and pushig a loose strand of hair out of her face before reading:

_Samantha, my dear,_

_I know that I _probably_ should have told you 'who' the boy I had you meet is. His name is Kunimitsu Tezuka; his father was a student of mine, and when he married and had a son around the same time that you were born, I caved and promised that the two of you would eventually meet each other sometime in your life. Kunimitsu is very mature for his age, and _yes_, I _do_ know that I placed the two of you in the same room together, but in my own defense, it is for your own benefit! Considering that you'll have to live with him and his family once you get to Japan. Please don't fuss over it, they are very responsible, and they were much more willing to have you than your 'evil' cousins, I can reassure you that they will take excellent care of you._

_Anyways, your next task is to go [back] to Japan for my funeral. **Together. **__So, for the next week, starting Monday, that the two of you are in Germany together, I want you at least _try _to get along with him. You never know, Germany might change the both of you!_

_Good luck, I love you._

Sam stared at the letter in pure horror, before sighing reluctantly and starting to re-fold the letter in order to put it away, but she paused at the small scribblings on the bottom flap:

_P.S. Please try to behave yourself in Germany! We don't need either of you losing anything before you even meet his family, now do we? I love you again! Have fun, but not too much!_

Sam blinked and re-read the post script note a few times over, before going pink with embarrassment as soon as she understood what her grandfather was hinting towards their situation of being all alone in a big city, staying in the same suite for an entire week, together. It was true that Berlin was a romantic city, maybe not as much as Rome or Paris, but nonetheless.

Sam swallowed, before carefully putting the letter back in its envelope and slipping it into her bag, trying to control the butterflies fluttering uncontrollably in her stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tezuka was sitting on one of the stools at the counter, watching as his new suitemate sat on the floor, leaning against the door, reading the contents of the letter that she had taken from a hotel bellboy. He was finding the slideshow of emotions crossing her gentle face rather amusing, especially when she had started to re-fold the letter and paused at what seemed like a sidenote. He raised an eyebrow for a brief moment before catching the sudden, pink hue that had begun to color her cheeks. He couldn't help but smirk at the obviously flustered girl as she cautiously slipped the letter back into its envelope and dropped it into her bag.

His smirk then disappeared when she came back over to the counter. However, she didn't even bother to look at him, and instead simply grabbed her notebook and pencil before going back out onto the balcony. He suddenly felt a small tug on his heart when he saw her sit down and lean against the outside wall as she reached towards her face and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

He felt his gaze soften as he watched her set her notebook down beside her and hug her knees, and he could only connect the rest of what she was doing as soon as she hung her, her long hair falling down to block her face, but he had already caught sight of the side of her face, and that was all he needed to see. He had seen the tears that had started a wet trail down her cheeks, but he couldn't bring himself to go over an comfort her, it wasn't who he was.

So, he simply sighed, and stood up off the stool, grabbing a fresh set of clothes before heading into the bathroom attached to the master bedroom. He gave one last look towards the troubled teenager sitting on the balcony before closing the door and taking a shower, deciding to leave her to herself until she decided to talk.

* * *

**Okay, there you have it! chapter four! please review it now!**


	5. On My Own

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Five: On My Own (Or am I?)

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye! Oh, again, THIS IS ANOTHER FIRST-PERSON STORY, PART OF THE TIME AT LEAST.**

* * *

Okay, I lied, there are going to be alot of chapters that AREN'T first-person, due to all my writing in a notebook and forgetting the point of view, so, I hope no one is mad at me because of it! And you see, I have at least ten chapters written out in my notebooks just for this story and then several for other stories, I just haven't had the time to type them up and post them, sooooo, please do forgive me, i'm been REALLY REALLY REALLY, BUSY!

**

* * *

When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards beingsomething more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"****

* * *

**

Tezuka let out a relaxed sigh, as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel slung over his shoulder. He had never imagined a shower could ever feel so good.

However, despite feeling better, he was still worried about Sam. The fact that she was troubled was an understatement, but no matter how badly he wanted to help her, he couldn't bring himself to say a word about it to her, for fears of upsetting her further.

Tezuka let out a sigh, approaching the door to the other room, when a soft humming sound floated into his ears, causing him to pause and hold his breath as he listened to the soft song:

_" ...I can't believe that I'm here, in this place again..._

_How did I manage to mess up one more time?_

_This pattern seems to be... the story of my life..._

_Should've learned this lesson by the thousandth time..._

_Cause I promised myself I wouldn't fall,_

_But here I'm falling..._

_I guess I'm not... as strong as I thought,_

_All I can do, is cry to you._

_Oh, why'd you have to save me?_

_You were my last and only hope;_

_All my right answers fail me..._

_I can't seem to make it on my own..."_

Tezuka paused as he began to carefully lean against the door, and carefully began to twist the door knob. He then, carefully pushed his right hand against the door as he held onto the doorknob with his right and slowly opened the door.

However, much to his dismay, the soft melodic note had already faded into the air, and he was surrounded by silence once again. Tezuka sighed, before opening the door the entire way and walked into the empty room.

He raised a curious eye as he walked over to his bag and dropped his dirty clothes inside before zipping it back up and taking his book off the counter and heading towards the couch in the center of the room. He stopped however, when he caught sight of a slightly golden-brown figure crouched just outside the door of the balcony.

He soon recognized the figure to be Sam and he looked over to the wall clock: it was quarter past five and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the point that she had out there for the past hour. He noticed that she was no longer holding onto her knees, rather she had her arms folded carefully over her stomach, and her legs had stretched out a little, and were only touching down to the knees, before her calves and down were spread, leaving at least two and a half feet between the insides of her shoes. However, her head was still down.

Tezuka then sighed as he set his book down once again and made his way over to the girl, stiffening slightly at the sudden change of temperature from inside the suit to the balcony. Which only caused him to become even more curious as to how she was able to stand it while wearing short-sleeved shirt and jeans.

It was then, a second later, that he saw her shiver. Tezuka blinked, surprised that she hadn't seen him standing there yet. Well, at least until he knelt down in front of her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear to find that she had fallen asleep. He then hesitated, as he gazed at the girl. _'She must have cried herself to sleep...I can still see where she was wiping her eyes...' _he thought, as he felt himself reaching out to brush one of her tear-marked cheeks, but stopped halfway and pulled back.

_'I'd hate to disturb her...she looks so peaceful...' _he thought, as he sat and watched the girl. It was true, for the first time since he had met her, she actually looked somewhat at peace, but it was his previous thought that displeased him the most. _'but she shouldn't be having to cry herself to sleep, either...'_Despite the eerie mindset, Tezuka found himself slightly grateful to be allowed the chance to take in the girl's apperance, something he hadn't been able to do earlier.

However, seeing the girl like this, asleep and relaxed, Tezuka couldn't help but smirk at the resemblance he found between the two of them. He took notice to how much at ease she looked, the steady and calm rise and fall of her her shoulders and chest, the soft line that formed on her lips, but what stood out the most to him was just how much gentler her appearance looked when her leaf green weren't constantly scanning her surroundings or clouded with untold burdens and guilt and the pressure that tagged along and weighted her down in her pain.

Her shoulders weren't stiff with tension or caution in her actions, her jaw wasn't set and nor were her lips accompanied by the near-constant uneasy frown or being bitten due to anxiety. Her fingers weren't being twiddled, nor were her legs stiff with caution, and with each new observation, Tezuka found his impression of the girl start to waver away from being the annoying and spoiled granddaughter of a family friend, and more towards someone a bit more complicated and sincere.

When she shiver a second time, Tezuka was pulled from his thoughts and back to the cold, sleeping girl sitting in front of him. He let an undescrible sigh slip through his lips, before he ran a nervous hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He then leaned towards Sam, dropping onto one knee as he carefully slid his right arm under the crook of the girl's knees, before inching forward so he could slide his other arm around the back of her shoulders.

He took another deep breath, before carefully shifting his weight onto his back foot and standing himself up. Tezuka paused, and looked down at the girl in his arms, slightly surprised by the slight difference in her weight, compared to what he was expecting. He shook his head, it wasn't as if he was expecting her to weigh a lot, but it this caught him by surprise, due to how filled out her figure was. She wasn't anorexicly thin like some of the girls at his school, but nor did she have the slight stomach that most other girls would suck in. In fact, she was quite lean, and her legs and arms were defined with muscle, rather than fat.

In a whole, she was lean, not thin, and Tezuka couldn't help but admit, that she was just the right weight to allow him a small moment free of worries about dropping her or waking her up.

Tezuka shook his head again, as he walked across the floor of the suite and stopped in front of the couch. He then knelt down and carefully set Sam down, resting her head on one of the pillows before walking away and then returning with one of the blankets from the closet in the master bedroom. He could even feel the corner of his mouth curve upward as he carefully draped the blanket over her, before walking away to close the balcony door.

When he reached over to pull the sliding door shut, he paused at the sight of Sam's notebook and pencil. _'Hmmm... I wonder what is so important about that notebook... maybe she's like Inui...' _Tezuka shuddered at the thought of having to be around someone who was even in the least bit like Inui. He could still remember when he was forced to stay the night at the data collector's residence, due to the cause of bad weather, and in that experience alone he was scared. He could hardly imagine what it would be like if he had to spend another week with one.

He shook his head again, before leaning down and picking them up and then goiong inside and closing the door behind him.

"Oh well." he sighed, as he looked down at the notebook's crimson cover, curious of what it contained, but decided not to pry and carefully set it down on the counter, before going over to the kitchen area, and searching the refrigerator for something to eat, but no avail. So, he settled for going out to grab something and bring it back for the both of them.

Tezuka paused at the door, before turning around and going over to the counter, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, and writing a small note. He then set the note down on Sam's notebook before quietly slipping out the door.

* * *

**Okay, there you have it! chapter Five! I'm going to make this part of them in Germany pretty long, because I'm having fun with it! I even have a few bonuses written, enjoy this chapter and review please! please review it now!**


	6. We'll Never Know

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Six: We'll Never Know

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye! Oh, again, THIS IS ANOTHER FIRST-PERSON STORY, PART OF THE TIME AT LEAST.**

* * *

Okay, I lied, there are going to be alot of chapters that AREN'T first-person, due to all my writing in a notebook and forgetting the point of view, so, I hope no one is mad at me because of it! And you see, I have at least ten chapters written out in my notebooks just for this story and then several for other stories, I just haven't had the time to type them up and post them, sooooo, please do forgive me, i'm been REALLY REALLY REALLY, BUSY!

**

* * *

When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"****

* * *

**

Sam blinked.

One second she was sitting out on the balcony, trying to calm herself; and then the next thing she knows, she's laying on the couch, inside, with a blanket, and the balcony door was closed. Plus, on top of it all, it was nearly dark out, and Tezuka was no where to be seen!

Sam let out a groan as she began massaging her temples after giving herself a major headache from trying to figure it all out.

"Screw this, I'm taking a shower!" she eventually snapped to no one in particular, before swinging her legs over the edge of the couch and tossing the blanket over the back of the couch as she stood up; glancing briefly at the folded note set on top of her notebook, before throwing it away. Sam then made her way over to her bag and picked it up, taking it into the master bedroom, before pulled out a spare change of clothes, mentally reminding herself to go out and buy some clothes for the week. So with the first step of her mental checklist already set, Sam headed into the master bedroom, grabbed a fresh towel off the bed and went into the connected bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her, before turning on the water.

Sam sighed as she began to undress, her mind reviewing everything that had happened to her since she arrived in Germany earlier that morning: From the moment she landed in the airport, to right now as she step into the cascade of warm water, welcoming the familiar sensation... well, at least until she caught a whiff of something that smelled like...

_'Vanilla...'_ She thought with a small sigh as she allowed the smell to wrap itself around her, before she opened her own shampoo bottle and began washing her hair, and soon enough, the aroma of vanilla was joined by the soft scent of magnolia and pears.

Then, after being sure that all the shampoo was washed out of her hair, Sam turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, before running her hands through her hair until it was mostly combed through and now hung in straight, wet clumps around her face. She frowned as she parted her hair to right about an inch or two, so her hair covered the majority of the left side of her face.

She then pulled out one of the drawers in search of a pair of scissors, finally deciding on cutting it and starting a new life with a new look, but no avail. Sam growled, before shutting the drawer and pulling on her clothes, slinging the towel around her shoulders as she opened the bathroom door. Sam then grabbed her dirty clothes and went back into the master bedroom where she had put her bag and put away the dirty clothing.

She then moved the towel to rest over her left shoulder as she opened the master bedroom door and strode over to the kitchen area in search of a pair of scissors, her hair falling in her face every time she leaned over to open a drawer, only to frown at it's contents, or the lack of.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tezuka was sitting on the couch, reading his book, when he saw his dark-haired companion walk in with a towel over her shoulder and a determined look on her face as she went straight to the kitchen and began pulling out drawers and then shutting them with an annoyed growl.

He had gotten back about twenty minutes before she had walked in, and he had heard the water running, so he simply stuck their dinners in the refrigerator and had decided to read his book to pass the time until she had come out. However, he hadn't expected her come out so quickly, nor did he expect her to come out looking so...driven.

Tezuka smirked, as he watched her shut one more drawer and push her hair out of her face for the umpteenth time since she walked into the room. He wanted to interject, but he also wanted to see what she was going to do next.

"Hey, Tezuka!" Tezuka blinked and looked up at the sound of his name coming from her lips as she leaned against the counter, her hair covering half of her face again. "Are there any scissors around here?" she asked, and Tezuka raised an eyebrow as he gave her a strange look.

"I believe so..." he replied, closing his book and standing up, making his way over to her and pulling out the first drawer on the left under the counter-top, just above the storage compartment underneath. He heard Sam utter a soft 'but-' and refrained from smirking as he took out the scissors and held them out to her, but before she could take them from his hand, he pulled them back and look at her sternly. "Should I even ask?" he said with a raised eyebrow, and Sam sighed as she blew her hair out of her face, before pointing to it.

"What else do you think I'd do with a pair of scissors, anyways?" she asked, and he paused to elaborate the question, but as soon as he did, Sam snatched the scissors from his grasp, and took off past him, hurrying back into the master bedroom and then into the bathroom with Tezuka on her heels.

"What are you-" Tezuka stopped when he saw Sam raise the scizzors in her left hand to the right side of her head and carefully began to cut downward at a diagonal angle , leaving the half inch thick strip of hair in front alone, before repeating the same thing on the opposite side with her right hand. _'I didn't know she was ambidextrous...'_he thought, as he watched bits and pieces of her long hair fall to the ground around her feet, before smirking at her attempts to reach a small patch of hair on the back of her neck, but failed.

He then sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, before walking over to her and leaning on the door frame of the bathroom as he raised an eyebrow. "Would you like some help?" he asked, trying his best not to smirk when she looked down at the scissors in her hands, and then back up at him before holding them out to him with another sigh.

Tezuka gave her a nod as he walked into the room and carefully took the scissors from her, before taking his spot behind her and gently taking the troublesome section of hair into his hand. For once, he was actually glad that his mother had once been a hair stylist when she was in college, and that she had decided to have him learn a few tricks that she said would, 'come in handy with the ladies'.

"Fine... but, please, just don't cut it too-" Sam cut off when she heard a snip and Tezuka pulled his hand out from the back of her neck, holding six inches of dark brown hair in his hand. "-short. Tezuka! What the #!*% !" she screamed, as she spun around and tried to grab the scissors from him, but failed as soon as he lifted them out of her reach.

"Calm down and trust me, you'll like it when it's finished, but I need you to settle down first." he said, holding out his palm so she was forced to keep her distance.

"You really are a god damned piece of work, you know that?" she growled, as she turned back around and crossed her arms across her chest, allowing him to resume his previous position behind her.

"So I've heard." he replied with an unintentional sarcasm, as he carefully pushed the top layer of her hair away and onto her shoulders, before carefully taking hold of the bottom layer gently, and slowly turning it into a slightly shorter copy of the top layer that dipped in a wide V (sorry of the math relation, but think of a parabola, that has its vertex is (0, -y).), its connecting point falling just above the bottom of her shoulder blades. He then rounded off some of the uneven edges, before thinning the edges of the top layer only slightly, so it wasn't as heavy, and then cutting the two pieces of hair in front so they came down an inch off the top of her shoulders.

"There, I'm done, see?" he said as he took a step to the right and leaned past her to put the scissors on the counter for her to see that he had finished, before raising his hands in mock innocence.

However, he couldn't help but let slip a small smile as he pulled back from the counter, catching a slight whiff of the rich, magnolia and pear scent that was entwined with her wet hair; he'd even admit, that he actually found the combination slightly... intoxicating...he even liked it a bit.

"You know, you _can_ open your eyes," He added bluntly, as soon as he noticed that she had refused to open her eyes. "Honest, it really isn't that bad, just look." He insisted, and eventually Sam obliged, carefully cracking one eye open, before the other shot open within a millisecond and her eyes grew huge with astonishment.

"Holy- Tezuka! I don't just _like_ it, I _love_it!" she exclaimed, as an excited smile quickly found its way onto her lips, while her hands went straight up to her freshly cut hair. She then froze, and looked up at him from over her shoulder, before glancing at the scissors on the counter and back again. "But where'd you learn to cut hair? And girls hair no less!" she asked, both impressed and suspicious of his unexpected talent.

"My mother used to work for a hair stylist when she was in college and she had me learn a thing or two when I was little." he said with a shrug as he looked down into her excited and curious green eyesbefore adding, "don't worry, I'm not gay." he said calmly, answering her unspoken question as he lowered his raised arms, trying the best he could to hide a soft chuckle of amusement when Sam opened her mouth, both in protest and surprise. He, however, failed and Sam raised her own eyebrow in suspicion at her normally stoic suite-mate.

"Or are you?" she asked, turning around to face him with a wicked grin.

"Don't you believe me?" Tezuka asked, his eyes narrowing in the slightest, as his slight smirk slowly turned into a slight frown.

"Mmmmmm...not entirely...I mean, you know how to cut _girls_hair." she stated bluntly, and Tezuka's eye twitched.

"My _mother_taught me, so I had to practice on _her_, and I am **not** gay." he said impatiently, accidentally taking an unnoticeable step towards Sam as he looked down into her challenging gaze.

"_Really_?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Have you ever kissed a girl?" she asked, leaning back against the counter, enjoying the sight of the boy visibly stiffen as he looked down at her.

"No..." Tezuka replied hesitantly, before suddenly realizing the giant hole he had made for her.

"Then...another guy?" she whispered, half teasingly, half shocked, and Tezuka leaned down further, not that she noticed, she was having too much fun teasing him.

"No, but how many times do I have to tell you, I am not gay, for you to let this go?" he hissed as he gripped the edge of the counter on either side of her with his hands as he leaned forward and looked down at Sam with an annoyed glint in his eyes, but she refused to back down.

"Actions speak louder than words, genius." she growled up at him. "We're both going into our junior years of high school and neither of us have had our first kiss, yet." Sam then lowered her voice as she stared into his hazel eyes, searching for something. Anything. "For all we know, I might not be straight, and neither might you, and we'll never know until we find it out for ourselves." she whispered, barely taking notice to what she was saying until it was too late, and they were barely inches apart.

_'Wait... She hasn't had her first kiss?' _Tezuka thought suddenly, before finding himself only inches from her when he replied, "And how would you suggest that we do that?" He then stiffened, regretting what he had said almost immediately after the words came from his mouth. _Almost_.

His head was too jumbled up for him to think straight, so before he could stop himself, his patience snapped as soon as the invitation was implied into her next sentence, and he involuntarily smirked.

"What do you think?" she asked, leaning back slightly, as Tezuka continued to lean towards her, until their foreheads gently touched, and his lips paused, just barely an inch above hers, their faces nearly parallel with each other.

Sam could almost feel her breathing quicken, as his warm hesitant breath rushed unevenly against her cheeks, and his long, light brown hair brushing along her temple. Sam let out a deep breath, as the faint smell of mint from his toothpaste surrounded her, mixed with the fresh smell of his clothes and even the slight scent of...

Sam froze. _'Vanilla...oh my god...that was him!'_ The realization snapped her out of her revere, and she put the palm of her hand on his chest as soon as she could, stopping him. Stopping _them_... from making one huge mistake.

"I...I'm so sorry...please, excuse me..." She whispered, her green eyes huge with fear and horror, as she covered her mouth with her hand, and looked away, before quickly slipping past him and heading straight for her shoulder bag.

She then went straight for the door, mumbling something about going out to get something to eat, before opening the door and stepping out; just as the tears began to run down her cheeks.

* * *

**Okay, there you have it! chapter six! I'm going to make this part of them in Germany pretty long, because I'm having fun with it! I even have a few bonuses written, enjoy this chapter and review please! please review it now!**

**And yeah, I know, originally, in my first draft, I actually had them make it the whole way before Sam ran off, but then I thought... I mean. it's a only the sixth chapter, and they haven't really done anything to get to know each other that well, so...I took that part out, but hey! Don't worry, I've got like the next five chapters already written down... Well, actually, I have chapters like 11 to 15 written down, plus chapter seven and chapter eight is already in my head... I just need to think stuff for chapters 9 and 10 to connect everything! But I've got no clue when it'll end, but anyways, stay tuned for chapter seven, that I am already typing up right now! Mainly because I got up super early today because I was hungry, so now I am sitting at my computer at 7:38 in the morning in America! Everybody! ENJOY!**


	7. Pain

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Seven: Pain

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye! Oh, again, THIS IS ANOTHER FIRST-PERSON STORY, PART OF THE TIME AT LEAST.**

* * *

Okay, I lied, there are going to be alot of chapters that AREN'T first-person, due to all my writing in a notebook and forgetting the point of view, so, I hope no one is mad at me because of it! And you see, I have at least ten chapters written out in my notebooks just for this story and then several for other stories, I just haven't had the time to type them up and post them, sooooo, please do forgive me, i'm been REALLY REALLY REALLY, BUSY!

**

* * *

When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"****

* * *

**

Tezuka cursed under his breath as he listened to the suite door shut with a faint click, before hanging his head in frustration.

It was one thing that he had almost kissed her, and it was another that he hadn't even known her for a full twenty-four hours and that she had stopped him; but what really had him #!*% , was not that she had walked out in practical tears, nor was it the fact that he had basically just been rejected either.

The one thing that had him angry enough to slam the side of his fist into the door and accidentally slice open the side of his right hand from a protruding screw and a slightly broken door hinge without a single care for the pain was the fact that she was the granddaughter of one of the most important influences in his life; and he had hurt her, and disrespected him.

Tezuka let out a loud groan of annoyance, as he turned around, opening the supply closet across from the sink and pulling out the first-aid kit to bandage his hand, and as soon as he finished, he resumed to his session of yelling at himself, unable to forgive himself for taking advantage of Sam in such a way.

"Surely one #!*% of a first impression, Tezuka." he grumbled, as he went over to the queen-sized bed in the master bedroom and rolled onto his back, folding his hands behind his head and staring at ceiling (well, in this case I think it's more like he's glaring at it).

He had always prided himself for being polite, respectful, and mature, all of which were things that he seemed to have lacked during that percise period of time he had been in her presence.

And he was rather agitated by the sudden awareness of just how insensitive and impulsive he had been towards her the entire day: from the moment the met, until she had walked out in tears.

_'No wonder she'd been crying...'_he thought, as he ran his hand through his hair again, before sitting up and rolling himself off the bed.

He then walked into the kitchen area, and went straight to the counter, where he had left his book, but instead found himself sitting on the couch.

Tezuka sighed, as he opened his book and attempted to read, but soon found himself laying back as his eyelids slowly started to droop and he felt his consciousness slip away, until he had finally fallen asleep, dropping his book on to the floor as he turned onto his side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam let out yet another sigh as she slowly and quietly walked down the streets of Berlin, grateful for her knowledge of the German language, or else she'd have been lost as soon as she walked out of the hotel lobby.

Originally, she had decided on going to the park, but soon dismissed the idea in fear of any possibilities that she'd be mugged...or worse, and she had hours of watching way too many American horror films with Paige to both thank and blame for that. So now she was simply roaming the streets, which she doubted was anymore safer than her former idea.

As she walked, Sam saw small shops and cafés everywhere, most of which were closing up for the day, while several pubs, taverns, bars and night clubs began to open their doors, one by one. She saw couples of all ages out and about on dates, groups of friends hitting clubs, and bars, going in and out of places here and there.

She saw groups of men and women, teenagers her own age and older, going in and out of clubs and casinos, completely tipsy as they stumbled in laughter from here to there. She saw college students and even a few teenagers her ownage, sitting around in front of clubs and whatnot, smoking, and drinking. Sam had even received quite a few drunken hoots and whistles, as well as, several once and twice-over glances and lingering eyes from both genders as she walked past.

However, it wasn't until she spotted the clock in the town square that read: 10:03 pm, that she decided to head back to the hotel before it got too late.

And despite how badly she wished to stay and around a little bit more, Sam knew that she had to go back, because as annoyed at him as she was, Sam also knew that Tezuka would worry if she wasn't back before midnight, and she didn't want that, even if her revenge on him deserved a much smaller amount of mercy.

Sam sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, before smiling slightly. She had to admit, he really _had_ done a good job with it, and she'd be sure to thank him in the morning. In truth, she hadn't expected him to be any good and when she had opened her eyes, she could hardly believe it, but now she did, and she'd admit it: he was good. _Really_ good.

She let out a small laugh at that last thought, but it was cut short (sorry, no pun intended, but you have to admit, it's sort of funny, but anyways) when she spotted a colorful flyer posted to a nearby telephone pole, and she couldn't help but look at it out of curiosity. However, as she grew closer, her eyes began to grow and a smile formed on her lips, so enough that as soon as she was in front of it, she pulled it down and read the details over and over as she made her way up to the twelfth floor, grinning happily the entire time.

By the time she reached their suite, Sam had already read the flyer four times and she couldn't wait to tell Tezuka about it, praying that he'd allow her to go. However, when she opened the door, she found yet another letter at her feet, and her suite-mate no where to be seen, again.

Sam sighed as her smile disappeared and she dropped her bag by the door, before kicking off her shoes and moving to sit down on the couch to read her newest letter, but stopped when she found the missing boy fast asleep on the couch, his book laying open on the floor beside him, and his galsses were barely hanging on the bridge of his nose.

Sam paused to look at him during one of the few times he didn't seem tense, and she soon found herself smiling as she carefully bent down and picked his book off the floor, surprised to find that it was the Classic English Novel of 'Pride and Predjudice', by Jane Austen, but she decided to let the small fact slide for the moment... or at least until morning...

_'He looks so peaceful...'_ she thought as she quietly set the book down on the side table, and carefully sat on her heels on the floor beside him, silently watching the steadily rythmatic rise and fall of his chest, and wordlessly admiring the overall lean and muscular contour of his entire body for a few, agonizingly slow seconds, before taking the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over him.

She then leaned over again and carefully removed the boy's glasses, setting them atop his book on the side table, and smiling softly at how much _younger_ he looked without them.

_'Hmmm...I guess I'll just tell him tomorrow...'_ she thought with a ghost of a smile as she reached over and gently brushed away few stray locks of his soft, light-brown hair out of his face, subconsciously letting the tips of her fingers graze the sharp and well-defined edge of his jaw bone.

"Good night, Kunimitsu Tezuka." she whispered, as she slowly withdrew her hand from his cheek and rose to her feet, giving him one last thoughtful smile over her shoulder, before she went into the master bedroom and changed into her pajamas and sat down on the bed and opened the newest letter from her grandfather:

_Samantha, oh my dearest Samantha,_

_I know that you should either love me for this, or you will be very, very annoyed... so, here goes nothing!_

_As your grandfather and your parental guardian, despite being deceased, I am telling you stay as close to Kunimitsu as possible while you are in Germany. I apologize for not saying anything earlier, but it has only just occurred to me that there is someone still very dangerous roaming Berlin, I had thought that he was in jail, but he is no longer, and he will go after you if he knows that you are my granddaughter. He goes by the name of the Phantom, but do not tell your name to people, and do not make any public appearances. I know it is painful for you because of the contest being held at Gretchin and Bog's, they have every year on the same date. Samantha, my sweet child, I'm so sorry, but this is for your own safety. I love you very, very much, and please don't fret, Kunimitsu will protect you, I have utmost faith in that young man's ability to help you, and that is the reason I sent yo to German to bring him back in the first place. You both have much to learn from each other. I love you. and please, be careful._

Sam gasped as she read the letter over again, before folding it up and tucking it back into its envelope and then into her bag. Sam swallowed as she crawled under the covers and attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN! I think it was way too sudden, but I couldn't think of anything to be in the letter that might let it lead off to a tragedy in an approaching chapter that causes the first most major climatic event that effects the relationship between Sam and Tezuka.**


	8. The Chase

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Eight: The Chase

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye! Oh, again, THIS IS ANOTHER FIRST-PERSON STORY, PART OF THE TIME AT LEAST.**

* * *

Okay, I lied, there are going to be alot of chapters that AREN'T first-person, due to all my writing in a notebook and forgetting the point of view, so, I hope no one is mad at me because of it! And you see, I have at least ten chapters written out in my notebooks just for this story and then several for other stories, I just haven't had the time to type them up and post them, sooooo, please do forgive me, i'm been REALLY REALLY REALLY, BUSY!

**

* * *

When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

* * *

Sam growled as she rolled over and glared at her watch.

_05:32_

"Hmmm..." she paused as she sat up and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. "I wonder..." she mumbled, pulling the covers off her legs and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, before standing up and going over to her bag to pull out a new set of clothes, before changing and walking out into the living area, grabbing a piece of paper off the counter. She then grabbed a pen from her bag and scratched a small note to her suite-mate, before folding it in half and writing his name very neatly on the front. Sam then turned around to walk over and set the note on top of the boy's book on the side table, when she accidentally bumped her hand against the counter and dropping the pen.

Sam stiffened as she heard the pen clatter to the ground, and snapped her attention to the sleeping boy on the couch, before sighing in relief when she found him still fast asleep. So, before she was able to do anything else to accidentally wake the boy, Sam set the note down beside him and stole a quick glance at his handsome sleeping face, before heading over to the door.

She felt a small pang of guilt for leaving this early, and especially right after reading her grandfather's warning, but she didn't think she could face the boy yet. Not so soon after her juvenile behavior...

Sam sighed, not able to refrain from glancing back over her shoulder, expecting to him to still asleep. Instead, however, she found him sitting up with a look that spoke a mixture of curiosity, annoyance, and anxiety.

"Do you mind telling me what in the #!*% you're doing up at..." he turned and squinted at the wall clock, before frowning, " 5:46 in the morning?" he hissed, and Sam bit her lip, sratching the back of her neck uneasily.

"Darn... I though you wouldn't be up... sorry if I woke you, Tezuka." she apologized, and he sighed.

"You are acting very oddly and you haven't even answered the original question." he replied flatly, raising an eyebrow that made Sam squirm.

"I wanted to go for a run." she replied and Tezuka sighed.

"At 5:46?" he asked skeptically, and Sam nodded, which only made Tezuka sigh again, before throwing the blanket off of him and standing up. "I'm coming." he stated bluntly as he grabbed a spare set of clothes from his own bag and headed into the bedroom.

"Alone." she growled, but Tezuka ignored her and shut the door. "Whatever." Sam grumbled as she opened the door to leave, when the boy's rich, deep voice rang out from the other side of the door, stopping her.

"I wouldn't suggest that." he called casually, causing Sam to pause half way out the door.

"And why is that?" she called back harshly.

"First off, the streets are still dangerous at this time of day; and second," Tezuka opened the door, walking out in a pair of black shorts and a loose, white shirt, with a black sweat-shirt over top. "you left your key in the bedroom." he finished coolly as he held out her key to her, causing her to scowl.

"Fine, but I'm not going to slow down for you." she hissed, snatching the key from his hand and glaring at him.

"I would hope not." he replied with a simple nod, which only ticked Sam out even more.

"Good word, you are can be so irritating!" she groaned, sticking the key into her pocket, before walking past him and out the door. "Come on, I'm not going to wait for you." she hissed, not looking back, or stopping to wait, as he closed the door quietly behind them, being careful not to disturb the other guests who were probably still asleep.

"I had heard you the first time." Tezuka replied, catching up to Sam within seconds.

"Just checking." she replied flatly, as they descended down the stairs, she really didn't feel like taking the elevator. Not with him at least.

However, she didn't find the tense silence surrounding them as the continued down the stairs anymore comforting. At one point, Sam had almost looked over her shoulder to see if he was still there, she didn't know why, but part of her wanted to see him still following her, while the other part of her was wishing that he had turned around and left.

She sighed, and was just about to ask him about how well he knew her grandfather; it was a question that had been nagging at her for some time, considering that she knew many of her grandfather's closest friends, but not once had she ever seen any pictures, or even heard the boy's name mentioned throughout the entire time she was with her grandfather. So now, she was curious about the mysterious boy, but before she had the chance to even utter out another sound, they had arrived at ground level, and the opportunity vanished.

"Ready?" Sam asked, as she pulled open the door and followed him into the lobby.

"Are you?" he asked in response, and she frowned.

"Why else would I be asking you that?" she snapped, sending him an irritated glare, before striding straight through the hotel lobby, and out the front door, not caring to know if he was following or not.

* * *

Tezuka sighed as he watched the girl walk off. He still didn't get it. What did he ever do to her to have her acting so bitter? Ever since he had met her, something seemed to be off about her stature. She almost always seemed tense, and withdrawn. Not to mention she had a short temper with him, and she always seemed to have this air of uncertainty about her.

He knew that it was safe to say that she didn't trust him. He probably wouldn't trust himself either, after what had happened the night before, so he didn't blame her. However, it felt like more than just that was bugging her, but he knew that she'd never tell him.

However, the one thing he did understand was that he wasn't lying about being out at this time of day. For starters, it was far from safe with drunkards leaving bars, and the darker side of the city was out hunting for the unexpected and innocent. Not only did Sam qualify to be categorized as the 'prey', but on top of it all, she wasn't another little girl who strayed too far from her parents. She was seventeen and in a few years she'd be a young woman who could turn many heads, even by simply walking by.

It was these reasons that had made him drag himself off the couch earlier that morning. He had made the mistake to try running early in the morning during one of his previous trips there, and it resulted in him sprinting back to the hotel after being sweet-talked to by older women into staying and 'keeping them company'.

In truth, he had been completely and utterly terrified. Even though Sam was of the opposite gender, he doubted that kind of experience would be any kinder to her, if anything, it could be worse...

He froze at that thought, and he found his attention being drawn back towards her retreating figure, and his stomach lurched with fear for her safety. In seconds he shot through the doors after her, determined to have it so she didn't have to go through the same kind of experience that he had, after all, with the death of her grandfather and this huge move to Japan, she didn't need anymore traumatic events in her life for sometime.

* * *

Sam took in a deep breath and slowed her pace as soon as she was confident that she was several blocks from the hotel. She didn't want to waste all of her energy in the very beginning, but she doubted she could have tolerated being around the stoic teenager any longer; so she had decided to try and get as far away from him as possible.

However, she found herself slowing a little more as she jogged lightly down the streets, looking from side to side to find something that she had seen the night before. She noticed that, for the first time, the city really _did_ look different from what it did at night, and she began to feel uneasy.

She jogged past a bar, music still booming from inside as the door swung open and a man probably in his early twenties stumbled out and collapsed on the steps that led up to the surface. She paused, startled by the sight and was about to ask him if he was alright, when the man looked up at her and grinned toothily, making her stiffen. His eyes were bloodshot and his black curls looked filthy and grimy, she could even smell the alcohol in his breath as he spoke, stumbling haphazardly up the stairs towards her.

"Hey there babe. And what might you be doin' out at this time of night?" he sputtered, causing Sam to step back slightly. "You know it's dangerous around here, girly. It ain't safe to be out alone." he huffed, stepping towards her.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." she hissed, stepping to the side, trying not to let the unease slip into her voice. "But I need to go."

Sam turned to jog off, when the man grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her back and in front of him. He leaned down and breathed against her neck, causing her to tremble, unable to struggle free of his hold. "I said, 'It ain't safe to be out alone'. So I'll accompany you, love." he growled.

"I'm fine with being alone, now please release me." she replied, but the man refused, and tightened the grip on her wrist, causing her to wince. "Sir, you're hurting me."

"You're a cute one, this might be fun." he reached up to touch her cheek, and she flinched away, stepping back, "feisty too. I like it." At that, Sam froze, eyes wide as she stared at him.

"LET ME GO!" she suddenly screamed, shutting her eyes and thrashing in his grasp, trying to pull away and run down the street, until she felt his grip jerk away, and heard a low grunt echoing through the early morning. Her eyes opened, and Sam found Tezuka standing before her, his eyes on the man that sat on the sidewalk, several feet away, but his right hand gently held her left elbow. He then turned to her with a look of annoyance and hidden concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at her as she nodded absently, before lifting his hand to her shoulder and carefully leading her down the street. "You can't say that I didn't warn you. You should have been a little more careful, Berlin isn't as pleasant a place as it first seems during the day." he muttered as they started into a jog from around the corner.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled, looking down at the sidewalk as they ran side-by-side and silence engulfed them once again.

* * *

Tezuka refrained from sighing, he truly had been worried when he saw the older man grab her arm, but it was bugging him even more that she'd been so calm and reserved afterwards. Was the man? Or was it his brash actions that made her so quiet? He had no clue, but he didn't find it appropriate to ask at the time, not while she didn't trust him. So he simply let the silence surround them and kept his breathing under control as they continued to jog for some time.

* * *

It had been a while since they had started their run, and Sam couldn't help but silently commend the boy beside her for his stamina. However, that notion had her decide to step up the pace a little, and surprisingly enough, he obliged and kept up easily. She tried again as the rounded the fourth block from their last acceleration, and he caught on quickly, speeding up a little faster as they passed the along the canal. Then, it turned into a game, seeing who could top the other until they began to breathe heavier as they came closer to the park they had walked to the day before.

Sam couldn't help but laugh as Tezuka sped up a little, challenging her as, he too, was finding it difficult to kept the smirk off his lips at their childishness. It was then that Sam had actually begun to look up, and over at him every now and then. He wasn't so bad, once you got past his surface and hit something you had in common. He was a good runner, he had the height and the build for it, as well as the endurance and paitence. Not to mention, he seemed more of his age as they began to compete with each other, and Sam loved the challenge he posed.

She smiled and let out another laugh, looking around the park and catching sight of a resting spot at least 600 to 800 meters away and grinning at him. "I'll race you." she said and he raised an eyebrow.

"To where-" she cut him off.

"The benches. Go!" Sam took off into a full sprint, leaving Tezuka behind for the briefest seconds, trying to process what she had said, before snapping back to and letting out a slight laugh of his own. He then took off after her as he watched her skirt the corner of the drink machines and continue running, laughing.

Tezuka chuckled, speeding up to his full speed to catch up to her.

The chase was on. And this girl...

This girl was something else.

* * *

**Okyee Dokyee than, there's chapter eight, I already have the majority of chapter nine typed, so here you go! Enjoy everyone!**

**By the way, I don't know if I mentioned it or not, but I'm a tennis player myself, and my tennis team these past two or three months have been practicing for a certain Districts tournament in the county. We won, so we moved on to Sectionals in New Jersey this past Friday, the 6th of August. If we would have proceeded, this'll sound familiar... we would have gone all the way to the NATIONALS tournament in Arizona. But we didn't win, however, now I'm super psyched to get even better, and I can't wait for next year so I can play on the high school team. But anyways, enjoy my story, read it and then review it! I love you all, my dear readers, you are AMAZING!**


	9. Who Knew

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Nine: Who Knew

* * *

When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye! Oh, again, THIS IS ANOTHER FIRST-PERSON STORY, PART OF THE TIME AT LEAST.**

* * *

Okay, I lied, there are going to be alot of chapters that AREN'T first-person, due to all my writing in a notebook and forgetting the point of view, so, I hope no one is mad at me because of it! And you see, I have at least ten chapters written out in my notebooks just for this story and then several for other stories, I just haven't had the time to type them up and post them, sooooo, please do forgive me, i'm been REALLY REALLY REALLY, BUSY!

* * *

Sam laughed as she skirted the drink machines and darted for the resting spot. He wouldn't catch up to her, yes he was a good runner, but she aws faster without a doubt.

She looked up and saw the resting spot within view, however, she could also hear his footsteps catching up, and she smirked. As she approached the resting spot, she saw a group of geese waddling towards her from the right and she ran into them, startling them and sending them into the air, creating space between them in the bird frenzy.

She let out another laugh, thinking that he had gotten caught in the birds, and trotted up to the resting spot, giggling between her panting as she sat down on one of the benches and waited for him to catch up. When he did, he scowled at her for the trick, and she laughed in return, standing up and walking over to him, seeing that his hair seemed slightly wind-blown, and flattened it for him.

"Oh, come on, don't act as if you hadn't had fun!" she pouted, when he gently took hold of the wrist of the hand that flattened his hair and caught her eyes when he saw the slightly red color of the bone. Sam winced, forgetting about the wrist for a few minutes until he had taken hold of it.

"Your wrist...does it hurt you at all?" he asked calmly, looking over the wrist, before turning it over slightly, causing Sam to jerk it away when pain seered through her hand and wrist.

"Only when you do that!" she blurted, cradling her wrist in her other hand as she stared painfully up at him.

"You need to get that looked at." he stated, looking down at her steadily. "Or at least wrap it for the time being, I believe I have some in my bag, back at the hotel." he added, and she nodded.

"We can go after we eat breakfast." she replied, looking down at her watch and shrugging. It was 6:49, so they might as well eat. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Sam tilted her head towards the opposite way, leading the further into the park. "If you want, we can go for a walk to pass the time if you aren't hungry." Tezuka gave her a strange look, before nodding and allowing her to lead him further into the park.

He couldn't help but notice how the girl had seemed to be fascinated by almost each and every thing they saw. Whether it was some of the early morning flowers blooming on the trees in the park, or it was the fish and other creatures wandering around in the pond: he awe seemed endless, and he soon found himself chuckling aloud at the girl's fondness of nature.

She seemed so content that he couldn't bear to disturb her, so he simply went over to a nearby bench and sat down and watched her until she suddenly shivered and then followed it with a small sneeze.

* * *

She hadn't expected it to be so chilly that morning, so she hadn't decided to bring along a coat to wear over her tank top and shorts combination; but as soon as she felt herself shiver and sneeze, she immediately regretted the decision. However, she was just about to get up and move around, when she heard the bench Tezuka ast on squeak quietly with shifting weight, followed by a sudden warmth that was draped over her exposed shoulders.

"You looked cold." he said simply, and she jumped at first, but soon relaxed.

She then blinked and looked up at him and gave him a small smile of thanks, and he nodded before joining her to sit on the ground. Sam smiled again, slipping her smaller arms into the larger sleeves with ease, lifting her shoulders and hugging the jacket around her, grateful for its warmth. "Thank you." she whispered, glancing at him through the corner of her eyes as they both looked out across the pond. The water shimmered in the early light, and the bird's and frogs' songs and croaks filled the chilled air as it wrapped around the two teenagers.

"You need to take better care of yourself, stop being so reckless." he commented, and Sam blinked in surprise.

"Come again?" she asked, slightly offended, looking back over her shoulder and turning her attention away from the pond in order to look at him in the dim morning light.

"Ah...nothing." he replied, but she didn't seem convinced, and was about to ask again, when he spotted the sun beginning to rise and decided to point it out. "Look, the sun is rising." he stated, distracting Sam and turning her attention across the pond where the sun slowly began to come into view.

"I've never seen one like that before." she whispered softly, as the sun crept over the horizon and lit the sky in an early, pale pink hue.

"What do you mean?" he couldn't help but ask the question, and Sam looked at him, as if surprised he had heard her, but then turned back towards the sunrise and smiled sadly.

"When I used to live in Seattle in the States, Grandfather and I would sometimes sit up on our roof in the morning -normally on the weekends- and we'd watch the sun-rise over the mountains. It was beautiful really. I remember taking pictures once, they were amazing, but I haven't a clue where they have gone now. They are probably still there." she said, chuckling softly before continuing, "You know, my grandfather used to have this little tackle-box that he claimed he had used for fishing in his basement, and I would always wonder about it, because whenever he went out fishing with his friends, he would never take it with him. Anyways, one day, he had asked me to go down to get him his toolbox, he was fixing the window pane on the side of the house." She paused and looked over at Tezuka thoughtfully.

"I remember moving the tackle-box onto the work bench because behind it was Grandfather's toolbox; but when I turned to put it back, I accidentally knocked it over and it fell to the floor, and that's when I realized it..." she whispered, looking back at the sun sadly. "how much he really did care..."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, coaxing her onward, both out of curiosity and just trying to be polite.

"Inside the tackle-box wasn't anything you'd use for fishing." she replied softly, sadly, and Tezuka gave her a strange look, which she chuckled at, "Instead, it was full of birthday cards, and old photos and little trinkets. It was a box of things that my siblings and cousins and I had sent to him or found on our visits. We had all thought that he had thrown them out because he didn't care, he acted as if he didn't sometimes, but he really did... I remember picking it up and trying to put things back in it, when I found pictures of my parents, and my siblings. Then he came down, asking if I had gotten lost or something, and had found that I had found what was in the box." she mumbled, looking down at her feet as she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them for warmth. "At first I though he'd be mad, but he wasn't, and instead, he ended up spending that entire afternoon, talking about things from that box, or he'd tell a story when I saw a face I didn't recognize..." her voice faded out, and Tezuka turned to see that she had tucked part of her mouth into her knees, her eyes gazing down in a pained and wistfully expression.

"I think I might have even seen a picture of you when you were little in there too." she whispered suddenly, turning her head to look at him. "I have to admit, Tezuka;" she said with a small grin and then a light laugh, "You looked very cute in that cowboy costume..." she stifled a laugh when the boy paled, obviously remembering the moment of his life she spoke about, "despite the fact that you were scowling at the camera."

Tezuka's cheek grew slightly pink, and he looked away, which only cause Sam to laugh a little more at his embarrassment. "Awwwe, you were! Come on, admit it!" she laughed as she slowly stood up, hugging his jacket to her, and looked down at a facsimile of the scowl on his seven-year-old face in the picture.

"I refuse to admit that I was _'cute'_ as a child, and especially _not_ in a cowboy costume." he replied stiffly, attempting to mask his embarrassment from the snickering girl, "Besides, I was only seven at the time he took that picture, it wasn't fair." he muttered, and Sam could only stifle another laugh, for his sake.

"Well, at least admit that you're hungry, for my sake, please." she laughed slightly, as she held out her hand for him to take and stand up.

"Why?" he asked, suspiciously eyeing her out-stretched hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'm hungry, and neither of us have eaten yet, so it's only logical that you'd be hungry as well." she replied, keeping her hand where it was as she looked down at him as he thought for a few moments, before taking her hand.

She helped him up and smiled when he nodded, before leading the way out of the park and down the street to look for the nearest place to eat breakfast at that time in the morning. However, being sure to stay close to Tezuka as she peered around, not wanting to go through another unnerving experience as before with another, possibly stronger, drunkard who stumbled out of one of the closing bars.

_'Who knew...' _she thought, as she took his hand and led him into a small diner only a few blocks from their hotel, grinning at the warm , bright atmosphere as they were seated by the window, where they could see the sun reach higher in the sky._ 'That watching the sunrise could lead to this...' _she looked at the boy across from her, reading his menu, and smiled. He reallly wasn't _that_ bad after all.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter Nine, now get off my case people! Sorry, I'm tired, night everybody!**


	10. Someone That I Used to Know

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Ten: Someone That I Used to Know

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye! **

* * *

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!**

* * *

They had remained silent for the majority of their time in the diner, for Sam was gazing out the window, and Tezuka was staring off into space; both in polar mindsets.

Sam couldn't help but feel guilty about her first impression of the European city. Perhaps it was because she would be leaving her old life behind, the one she had finally belonged in. Or maybe it was because she had to go pick up some person she didn't even know in the slightest. Or was it because the only thing she had to go off of was an unpredictable chain of letters from her deceased grandfather? Or maybe...-she snuck a small glance at Tezuka-...it was the presence of the stoic boy before her that made the city so... emotionally arduous...

He was stoic on the outside, always looking bored, but not all the way through, he had his minor cracks to the mask. And she had seen one barely less than an hour ago, in the park, when they raced. She was laughing. _He_ was laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed, actually. Not since her grandfather passed away at least...

"Excuse me, are the two of you ready to order?" Sam turned her attention away from the window, and her thoughts away from Tezuka, and looked at the younger waitress standing beside their table. She looked about Sam's height -give or take half an inch- with chin-length dirty-blonde hair and big, dark blue eyes that couldn't seem to keep from straying to look at Tezuka.

Sam looked to Tezuka, who looked back at her and nodded for her to go first.

"Um...maybe you should go first," she replied, biting her lip, she was having a hard time deciding, "I can't decide between the potato pancakes and the apple pancakes... they both sound good..." she pouted softly, and Tezuka felt his eyes almost soften at the childish gesture.

"Alright...Sir?" the waitress looked to Tezuka and he paused, glancing at Sam who was still looking at her menu, then to his own and then back at the waitress. Originally, he had planned to get the Stone Mountain Sunrise. It was a little more expensive, but it sounded good: smoked sausage, sauteed with potatoes, peppers, onions, and fresh sliced mushrooms. Topped with two eggs over-easy and cheddar cheese. However, the look on Sam's torn face had him wavering towards trying one of the pancake meals she had mentioned, for they sounded good too...

He sighed, closing his menu and making up with mind as he handed the waitress his menu. "I think I'll take potato pancakes without the sour cream and applesauce, please." he replied, turning his gaze towards Sam to find her blinking as the waitress scratched down his order and turned back to Sam expectantly.

"Oh... Uh, I'll take the apple pancakes then." she replied, handing the girl her menu, not breaking eye contact with her companion, but still heard her say when their meals would be ready before she walked away. And as soon as she did, Sam popped the question, "What was that about?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked in return, and she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You were about to order something else, but instead you changed your mind. Why?" she asked pointedly, before taking a sip of her glass of water.

"It looked good, and besides, now you can try both." he replied with a shrug, and Sam frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't have ordered the pancakes if you wanted something else. I would have been fine ordering either. In fact, I was actually planning on flipping a coin to choose." she replied softly, but he shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Really, I don't mind, they looked pretty good, so I decided to give them a try." he insisted, and Sam sighed, the argument was useless and silence fell between them once again until their food came.

The waitress set Tezuka's meal down first and Sam refrained from licking her lips at the sight of four good-sized (as in pretty big), golden-brown pancakes, topped with slivered and crispy looking potato and onions. He was right, it _did_ look good, but it _smelled_even better. Her attention was then drawn back to their waitress, when she found no plate being placed in front of her, and Tezuka looked over as well.

"I'm so sorry about your apple pancakes. We haven't received our weekly delivery of apples yet, so... we can't make the meal..." Sam looked at her with a down-casted expression, and the waitress gave her a sympathetic look. "I can get you something else if you'd like. I'm so sorry about the inconvenience, though." she offered her a menu, but before Sam could take it, Tezuka interrupted.

"No, it's alright." he addressed the waitress, before looking at Sam and continuing, "You can share mine." he offered.

"But you ordered them, I-" she had begun to protest, but he shook his head again.

"It's okay. I don't mind, and I doubt that I'll be able to finish it by myself." he pressed, looking her in the eyes, and once again, she sighed, obliging to his request.

"Fine, we'll split it." She said with a soft laugh, before looking back at the waitress.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her cheeks were starting flush slightly as she looked between the two, and then at Sam, there was a slight edge to her voice as she asked. "I can get you something else, it really wouldn't be a problem, it's the least I can do." but Sam shook her head.

"No, it's okay, really, but thank you anyways." she replied, and the waitress gave the two of them another wary look before walking away to serve another table.

Sam watched the girl walk away, before turning back to look at Tezuka as he moved their drinks to the side and set the plate of pancakes between them.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she asked suddenly, causing him to pause and look up at her. "All of a sudden you've been acting...really nice..."

"Sorry..." he sighed, reaching out to cut a piece of one of the pancakes, when Sam stopped him.

"Tell me why." she said, blocking his fork and knife with her own fork as she challenged his gaze. "Please."

Tezuka paused and looked at her. He then put his utensils down and clasped his hands together; leaning forward and propping his elbows on the table, resting his lips against the inside of his fore-fingers, thinking.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" he asked roughly, his eyes averted down to the table as he took a deep breath, before lifting his head to meet her eyes sharply.

Sam paused, and found herself hesitant under his gaze. She had held it before, but there was something different hidden beneath the harsh look; something that could only be described as a look of angst and pain, even regret and remorse, and she could almost feel it pierce through her slowly healing heart and open up newer wounds.

"Yes," she replied softly, as she stared back at him, swallowing the unease in her stomach and waiting for his reply. "please."

"You..." he started, looking down at his hands and then back up at her, "...remind me of someone that I used to know..." his voice had gotten softer, and Sam remained quiet, sensing that he wasn't finished yet. "...someone who knew me better than anyone could possibly dream of..."

At first, Sam could only stare at him, processing what he had said, before opening her mouth to apologize or to ask who it was, but stopped when she caught the pointedly look in his hazel eyes. Her eyes grew.

And she immediately looked down, her green eyes staring into her lap, as she blinked back tears. She knew who it was he was talking about, and she still hadn't recovered from everything yet, but now she knew that he was just as hurt as she was. However, rather than feeling grateful to have someone else in her position, she felt even worse, and it became even harder to hold back her tears.

She stood from her seat, placing her napkin on the table top and barely sputtering out an excuse before her throat could start closing up, and her tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." she muttered as she looked at her feet, avoiding his eyes, "p-please e-excuse m-me." she chocked, her voice nearly cracking, and she began walking towards the door as soon as she could, pushing it open and slipping out, running onto the streets again.

* * *

**Awwe, poor Sam! I know I'm doing the same thing over and over again, but I'm getting there, sort of... well how about this...**

**in the next chapter, you really start to see the parts of the real side of Sam as she walks back through the park they had raced in.**

**AND the chapter after that is going to be called 'Hide and Seek'**

**By the way, at the end of the story, I'll have the names of every chapter's song title, and their artists so you can look them up if you want.**

ENJOY AND REVIEW!


	11. Airplanes

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Eleven: Airplanes

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!**

Tezuka could almost feel himself growl aloud as he glared at the seat where Sam had been sitting, he knew she had every right to leave the diner after their short discussion, and now he would have to go find her, before something happened to her. He knew that's how it was supposed to work, but he couldn't help but blame himself for letting her go so easily and when she was on the verge of crying.

He cursed under his breath, and angrily messed his hair, before pulling off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose; unaware of the waitress from before approaching him, until she was right beside him, and he set down his glasses down and pulled out to pay.

"You didn't even touch your meal, and your friend just walked out of here on the brink of tears." she stated, her blue eyes darker and her voice was cold. "So don't waste your time paying for a meal you didn't eat, and go find her before something bad happens to her." the girl hissed, blue eyes sharp with concern, and a mouth shaped to form a stiff line as she folded her arms across her chest.

Tezuka looked at the girl and she nudged her head towards the door and he nodded, before getting up and walking to the door. "Thank you." he muttered when he passed her, but the waitress shrugged and moved on to the next table.

Tezuka then walked out the door and looked from one side and then to the other, before deciding to retrace his steps, hoping to find her on the way back.

* * *

She walked back down the streets, wanting nothing more to be alone, and soon found herself wandering around the park she and Tezuka had run through laughing earlier that morning, but instead, now she was crying. She smirked bitterly at the cruel irony of it all as she hugged her waist and lowered her head towards the path beneath her feet. She continued to walk until she heard the faintest sounds of an airplane passing over-head, and she raised her to the pale blue sky, closing her eyes and breathing in the cool morning air.

She then opened her green eyes and gazed up as she watched the plane pass by, before thinking of the comparison to a shooting star, crossing the sky. Then something clicked in the back of her mind, causing her to hum softly to herself and continue walking.

As she walked, she thought she heard the faintest sound of a piano in the distance, and she looked up to see a group of people standing beneath a pavilion by the pond in the center of the park. Curious, she walked towards the crowd and slipped through to the front to see it was a small band of teenagers, looking about her age. She paused and stood still as she listened to one of their songs, watching the lead singer, the pianist, the drummer, and the guitarist, each in intervals, as they played. Their singer seemed to be a slight rapper, and once again the tune from before popped into her head, and she softly hummed.

Then, to her surprise, the lead singer asked if anyone wanted to try, and no one stepped forward. She wanted to, but she didn't know if she should. However, she didn't have to, because the boy looked straight at her and motioned for her to step up; at first she hesitated, but when he smiled, she nodded and took a step forward.

"The name's Karsten, you look like you've got something on your mind, care to sing it?" he asked, brushing a few curly, brown locks from his eyes as he faced her a smile.

"The name's Samantha, and as a matter of fact, I do. Are you any good at improvizing?" she asked, and Karsten chuckled with a nod. "Good, you'll need to be."

"Oh, and why is that?" Karsten challenged as he watched Sam grab a spare microphone and set it up beside the piano.

"Because I this came to me about five minutes ago, so you're leading." she replied with a smirk, as she looked at the pianist, "Do you mind me using this?" she asked, and the pale-blonde haired boy looked at Karsten who nodded.

"Let the girl use it, Alois." Karsten said, and the Alois sighed, before standing up for her.

"Thanks." she said, and playing a few keys, before going over to the drummer

Karsten raised an eyebrow at Sam, but she ignored him and instead looked over at the drummer. "Do you think you can catch on...?" she asked, and the red-head raised an eyebrow.

"Sven." he finished for her before adding, "and yeah." he replied, shooting a strange glance at Karsten and the Alois and then their guitarist, Ralf. Karsten shrugged, and then looked over at Sam.

"You ready?" he asked, leaning on the side of the grand piano.

"Are you?" she asked in return, and Karsten smirked, nodding as he turned away and walked up to the main microphone as Sam's fingers began to glide over the piano's keys; softly at first, and growing quicker with a soft crescendo.

She couldn't help keep the smile from her lips as she moved up to come only an inch from the microphone, before speaking:

**(A/N: Sam: _Italics _Karsten: _Bold Italics _Both: _Underlined Italics_)**

_"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars..._

_I could really use a wish right now...(__wish right now.)(wish right now.)"_ Karsten began to clap with the beat of Alois's drums, but Sam didn't hear it. She could feel her eyes close as she repeated the verse, unaware of Karsten's surprised gaze on her as he started the first verse:

**_"Yeah,_**

**_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_**

**_To go back to a place much simpler than this"_** Karsten took the microphone from its stand and continued:

**_"Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_**

**_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_**

**_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_**

**_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness."_** Karsten paused for a split second, before starting again.

**_"And when you're starin' at that phone in your lap_**

**_And you hoping, but them people never call you back_**

**_But that's just how the story unfolds_**

_**You get another hand soon after you fold**_

_**And when your plans unravel**_

_**And they sayin' what would you wish for**_

_**If you had one chance**_

_**So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late**_

_**I'm on my way so don't close that gate**_

_**If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight**_

_**And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night."**_ Sam opened her eyes and picked up where Karsten left off:

_"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars..._

_I could really use a wish right now...(__wish right now.)(wish right now.)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars..._

_I could really use a wish right now...(__wish right now.)(wish right now.)"_

_**"Somebody take me back to the days**_

__

**Before this was a job, before I got paid**

**_Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank_**

**_Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway_**

**_And back when I was rappin' for the #!*% of it_**

**_But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant_**

**_I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes_**

**_Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days_**

**_Before the politics that we call the rap game_**

**_And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape_**

**_And back before I tried to cover up my slang_**

**_But this is for the decatur, what's up Bobby Ray_**

**_So can I get a wish to end the politics_**

**_And get back to the music that started this #!*% _**

**_So here I stand and then again I say_**

**_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes?"_**

_"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars..._

_I could really use a wish right now...(wish right now.)(wish right now.)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars..._

_I could really use a wish right now...(wish right now.)(wish right now.)_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now)_

_Like shooting stars_

_I can really use a wish right now (a wish right now, a wish a wish, a wish right now.)"_

Sam looked up at Karsten as they ended the song, and he winked at her, his light brown eyes twinkling with an expression she couldn't distiniguish as he walked over to her and raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk.

"So, a penny for your thoughts? We're taking a break." he asked as he sat down on the piano bench beside her.

"Come again?" she asked, tilting her head to the side curiously, while he chuckled.

"Remember, you agreed to having something on your mind, do you want to tell me?" he offered, and Sam looked away for a brief moment, before shaking her head, and he grinned. "Wow, first girl to resist my charm. Kudos to you, Miss Samantha."

"I just met you." she said with a short laugh as she turned to look at him, "Sorry, but I'm not about to spill my heart to a curly-haired, stranger." she teased, and Karsten smirked. "No matter _how_ charming you might seem."

"Ah-ha! You said I was charming! So I haven't lost it!" he exclaimed, and Sam smiled.

"I never said that you weren't, but it'll take more than charm to get me to tell you anything, let alone anything about my problems." she replied as she turned her back to Karsten, swinging her legs over the bench, so her back was to the piano. "Sorry." she gave him a pitied look, before pushing off the bench to stand up.

However, when she straightened up, Karsten grabbed her sore wrist, and she flinched. He didn't notice, but he held her there, looking up at her as Alois, Ralf, and Sven called to them.

"Yo, Karsten. You ready yet?" Sven called, but stopped when he saw Karsten holding onto Sam's wrist. "But I suppose a few more minutes couldn't hurt."

"Stay." Karsten whispered, looking up at her pleadingly. "One more song, please."

Sam paused, biting her lip as she looked down at him. "I don't know..."

"Please?"

"Give me one good reason, and I'll consider it." she replied and Karsten didn't even hesitate.

"You have a beautiful voice, and you deserve an encore." he replied, and Sam smirked, opening her mouth to answer when someone else's voice interrupted.

"Samantha."

* * *

**Mwahahahahahaha! Oh yes, I left it there! Haha, I'm evil. The next chapter shall come very soon.**

* * *


	12. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Twelve: Tell Me Something I Don't Know

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!**

* * *

Sam froze, turning around to see a very familiar figure standing in the front of the gathering crowd, and gasped, causing Karsten to rise to his own feet and cautiously put a hand on Sam's back. However, Sam pulled away from Karsten and ran over to the mysterious figure, and threw her arms around them, engulfing them in a sufficatingly tight hug.

"Paige!" Sam blurted, hugging her friend as tightly as possible.

"Holy! Good god, woman! It's only been what? About a week since I last saw you? Geez! Is the seperation anxiety really _that_ bad?" Paige laughed, as she hugged back, steading the two of them so they wouldn't fall over.

"Of course it is! You've no idea how crazy this past week has been!" Sam exclaimed as she pulled back and held her red-headed and blue-eyed friend at an arms length. "What are you doing here?"

Paige was about to reply when Karsten approached them with a look of confusion, causing Paige to gasp, and elbow Sam, who glared at her for the silent accusation. "Ah-ha! I can't believe you!" she chided, and Sam's eyes widened as she shook her head. "And to think you weren't going to introduce me!"

"Paige, please! He's not-" Sam started, but one more person interrupted, and Sam stiffened.

"Samantha." Sam turned around again, and felt her cheeks grew slightly pink, which only caused one of Paige's hands to come up to her mouth in surprise at the newest arrival, wearing a pair of black shorts and a white T-shirt.

"K-Kunimitsu...U-Uh..." Sam looked at Paige and then at Karsten and back, while Paige began started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh my god! Sam, are you serious!" she laughed and Sam groaned, hanging her head.

"Paige, please!" she pleaded, holding her face in her hands. "This isn't what you think!"

"Oh, come on, Sam! How could it **not**?" Paige protested, and Sam glared at her.

"Well it isn't! So for god's sake, Paige!" Sam blurted, and Paige was about to retort, when someone cleared their throat.

"Is someone going to explain what is even going on?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ah, good point, but first; why are you here?" Sam asked, looking at Tezuka, who sighed.

"Originally, to make sure you didn't get into anymore trouble," he replied, and Sam frowned, "but mainly so I could apologize for earlier. However, I doubt this seems to be the best time for it." he said, and Sam paused, before nodding.

"You're forgiven, but anyways." Sam turned away from Tezuka to face Paige and Karsten. "This-she pointed to Paige- is an old friend of mine from Seattle, Paige Keesey. And this -she pointed to Karsten- is-" before she could say anything else, Tezuka finished her sentence.

"Karsten Filmore. I'm quite aware of that." he said, nodding to Karsten, who smirked, but returned the gesture with the flip of his hair, catching Paige's attention. However, he soon lost it, when Paige processed Tezuka's name and gawked.

"Wait a second!" she exclaimed, drawing the trio's plus other bystander's attention towards her, not like she really cared. "**_He_** is _'Tezuka'?_ As in the one from the letter?" Paige asked, pointing rudely at Tezuka, while she stared at her best friend.

"Uh...yes?" Tezuka answered awkwardly, as he shot Sam a confused look, but before she could even take her eyes off her best friend, Paige had already started dragging the latter away from the two boys.

As soon as she felt they were far enough, Paige let go of Sam's arm, and frowned at the confused girl.

"What'd I do?" Sam whined, as Paige rested her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she exclaimed, and Sam blinked.

"This is the first I saw you since the airport." she replied, and Paige shook her head as if the answer should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not that!" she chided, and Sam tilted her head in confusion.

"Than what?"

"Why in the world couldn't you have told me the guy you were supposed to find was so freakin' hot!" Paige hissed, and Sam's expression when blank.

"I told you, this is the first I've seen you since I left Seattle." she replied, and Paige groaned.

"You could've called!" she replied, and Sam opened her mouth to reply, but Paige had gotten her on that one. "So, what's he like?" she changed the subject and gave Sam a flirty wink, causing her to laugh.

"Stoic. Very stoic, but he's really kind when you get past it all. Why do you ask?" Sam laughed, looking at her friend, but found that she was looking at the boys. More specificly, at Karsten. Sam's mouth opened and she laughed at the girlish look in Paige's eyes. "Oh...you mean Karsten..." she added, and Paige blushed, snapping out of her revere to glare at Sam, who simply shrugged. "I don't know, I just met him this morning actually."

"H-Hey! That's n-not cool! That's evil, Sam!" she pouted, and Sam could only laugh at the girl's reluctance.

"So you're the one who likes him!" Sam teased, and Paige scowled.

"Fine, you win," Sam grined, and Paige continued, "but what about you, huh?"

"What _about_ me?" She asked, and Paige began to massage her temples.

"You seem to be quite _fond_ of Tezuka. Anything happen that I should know about?" Paige teased, and Sam blushed slightly, causing Paige to squeal happily. "Awwwe! Sam, that is so cute! When? Where? How? Why? I want to know everything!" Paige then lowered her voice. "And if he's not a good kisser, drop him like a day-old muffin, sister."

"Paige!" Sam exclaimed, scolding the girl for he implimation.

"What! It's a need-to-know! I'm you're best friend, what do you expect?"

"But it's not like that! I don't know him _that_ well!"

"Yet."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know him that well, _yet_." Paige corrected her friend, and Sam's cheek grew a little darker in color.

"Paige!" Sam whined, but Paige could only grin.

"See! You _do_ like him! Now, come on! They're probably waiting for us." Paige laughed, taking a slightly flusetered Sam by the hand and Leading her back to where they had left the two boys talking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tezuka and Karsten watched as Paige dragged Sam away, both were confused and amused at the same time by the interaction between the two best friends.

"She's cute, don't you think?" Karsten asked out-of-the-blue, catching Tezuka's attention, "Amusing to watch too." he commented, and Tezuka looked at him strangly, before agreeing. It was true, during the short period he had known her so far, Sam had had several entertaining moments.

"Yes, I suppose she is." he replied, earning a surprised look from Karsten, but the boy let it go.

"Do you think she'd agree to be my date to a party if I asked her?" At this, Tezuka hesitated as an uneasy feeling began to rise in his stomach.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to remain calm as the idea of Sam going to a party with someone she barely knew, and in a city she was barely familiar with, but it was harder than he had expected, and his hands curled into fists. "Didn't you just meet her?"

"Yeah, I know, but my relatives are the owners of Gretchin and Bog's and they're throwing some open-mic party for my cousin's eighteenth birthday. So I was thinking that I could take her, so she could experience the city's perks before she has to leave." he replied with a shrug, and Tezuka's fists clenched tighter.

"I suppose, but what if she's worried about not knowing anyone?" He knew enough about Sam to know that she felt unease about being in such a big city without knowing many people. Yes, she was out-going, and easy to get along with, but even she felt nervous being alone without anyone to turn to. And that had him worried about how she would handle it.

"I don't know, but enough about me, man. What about you and Samantha?" Karsten asked, and Tezuka blinked. His hands stopped shaking, and his fists relaxed.

"What? Wait, so you were talking about Paige?" he asked, and Karsten nodded strangly.

"Yeah...I thought you picked up on that." Karsten gave Tezuka a slightly concerned look when the latter let out the breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding in. "Hey, you okay, Tezuka?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, sorry, rough day I suppose." he lied, and Karsten nodded suspiciously, before checking his watch and raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, it's only a quarter to eleven. You _sure_ you're okay?" he asked again, and Tezuka nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine." he replied absently as he glanced over towards Sam and Paige, and refained from smirking at their arguements. However, then the sound of Karsten's voice pulled him back to look at his friend. "Sorry, come again?"

Karsten frowned for a second, because Tezuka hadn't heard him, but then he followed Tezuka's line of sight, and put the clues together, before smirking. "I asked if there was something going on between the two of you, and now I have my answer." he teased, and Tezuka glared at him, but Karsten shrugged it off. "You make it _way_ too obvious, like an open book."

"What?" he asked, and this time, Karsten frowned.

"I never thought I'd see the day, bravo Tezuka!" he laughed, and Tezuka frowned. "Oh, come on, Tezuka! It's obvious that you like her! I'm not blind you know! You've got it written all over your face!" Karsten reached up and patted Tezuka's shoulder with a silly grin.

"What makes you think you have the right to make such accusations about my feelings towards Samantha?" Tezuka gritted, and Karsten sighed.

"Well, for all the time that I have known you, you have never taken any interest in any girls." he began.

"And what makes you think Samantha is any different?" Tezuka challenged, and Karsten threw up his arms in exasperation.

" #!*% , how stubborn can you get? Do you seriously think I didn't see your reaction when you thought I wanted to asked Sam out? You were tense, your voice dropped, and you were frowning. I'm not stupid, Tezuka. I saw you look over at her, and judging by the size of that jacket she's wearing, I doubt that it's her's, and to prove my point, I've seen you wear it before, so don't even try to deny it!" Karsten said, and Tezuka sighed. "And you even said so yourself that you thought she was cute, when you still thought I was talking about her. How are you going to deny that?"

"I not going to, but I will say that I truly don't know how I feel about her. Though, I must ask, what were you doing with her anyways?" Tezuka asked.

"She was watching the guys and I playing our weekly morning performance, and she looked like something was bugging her, so I decided to invite her to try a song." Karsten replied with a shrug, and Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"That girl's got one #!*% of a voice." Karsten replied, and Tezuka thought back to the humming he had heard the other day, _'Could that have been her?'_ he thought, but before he could say anything, a voice interrupted his thoughts, and made Karsten jump.

"Tell me something I don't know." Tezuka and Karsten turned around to see Sam and Paige standing in front of them smirking.

"Whoa! When'd you get here?" Karsten exclaimed, causing Paige to giggle and Sam's smirk to widen.

"A few seconds ago." Sam replied once Karsten had gotten over his initial shock.

"Okay, so then, as I had asked before..." Karsten started, "one last one?" he asked, and Sam paused, looking at Paige, who blinked.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked, and Sam smirked.

"Maybe you should take my place. I mean, you're just as good as I am." Sam said, and Karsten looked at Paige, who glared at Sam.

"But-"

"Please?"

"Sam!"

"She's just as good."

"Hey!"

"Oh, come on, please?"

"But-"

"Just say 'yes' already."

"Fine..."

"Yay!"

"I'll have my revenge, Sam!"

"Have fun!" Sam waved her friend off, before turning around when Tezuka spoke to her.

"I don't think that was completely fair for you to do to her." he said, and Sam looked up as Tezuka came to stand behind her.

"She'll get over it and thank me later." Sam replied, waving his statement off as she took him by the wrist, pulling him over to where the band had been set up, oblivious to how his hand slowly slipped into her's as they came to a stop and watched as Paige stepped up to the microphone, glaring at Sam as she started:

**(A/N: Paige: **_Italics _**Guys: _Bold Italics_****)**

_Everybody tells me that_

_It's so hard to make it _

_It's so hard to break in_

_There's no way to fake it _

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what i'm feeling _

_I shouldn't believe in _

_The dreams that I'm dreaming _

_I hear it everyday _

_I hear it all the time _

_I'm never gonna amount to much _

_But they're never gonna change my mind_

_Oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_How many inches in a mile _

_What it takes to make you smile _

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Everybody tells me _

_I don't know what I'm doing _

_This life I'm pursuing _

_The odds I'll be losing _

_Everybody tells me that _

_It's one in a million _

_More like one in billion or _

_one in a zillion _

_I hear it everyday _

_I hear it all the time _

_I'm never gonna amount to much _

_But they're never gonna change my mind, oh _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_How many inches in a mile _

_What it takes to make you smile _

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_**So here's the track **_

_**Like Catrina makes a **_

_**wish Medina **_

_**Make em say 'I'm ready' **_

_**Are you ready for it **_

_Yeah I'm ready for it _

_**Really ready for it? **_

_Yeah I'm ready for it _

_**Let's get ready for it **_

_I'm on my way _

_I know I'm gonna get there someday _

_It doesn't help when you say _

_It won't be easy _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_How many inches in a mile What it takes to make you smile _

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile _

_What it takes to make you smile _

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

As soon as Paige finished, she glared at Sam, who only smirked in response, before saying, "I told you not to worry. You did fine." as they were helping the band pack away their things before heading out for lunch.

"But it was still cruel!" Paige protested as she helped Karsten warp up some of the cords, when their hands accidentally touched and she blushed, before moving away once everything was put away and everyone began to leave.

"I know!" Sam replied evilly, and Paige deadpanned, only to have her blush worsen when Karsten walked over and draped his arms over her shoulders. "But Paige, I think somebody likes you!" she laughed at her friend's embarrassment, while Karsten glanced at Paige's red cheeks, and began laughing as well.

"You're evil, Sam. Pure evil." she gritted, and Sam laughed.

"Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

**Haha, you thought the person was going to be Tezuka! Even though he did show up later! But still! enjoy this new chapter!**


	13. Down to the Market

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Thirteen: Down to the Market

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!**

* * *

"I'm starting to think that your friend might be right." Tezuka commented, as he and Sam started their walk back to the hotel.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, and Tezuka chuckled.

"Nevermind. So what are we going to do?" he changed the subject, and Sam sighed.

"I thought we were going back to the hotel." she said, and he shrugged.

"What about lunch? It's already half past noon." he asked as Sam pulled on his hand to make him move. (She had noticed it when they were leaving the oark, but she didn't say anything and neither did he.)

"We can stop for groceries on the way back and I'll make us something at the hotel." she replied, tugging on his hand again, and this time, he allowed her to pull him forward until he was walking beside her.

"Then maybe _I_ should be the one taking us down to the market." he said, turning the corner with her.

"Fine." she mutter, as they continued into a less industrialized part of the city, until they came to an area where produce stands and other food carts lined the streets, rather than storefronts and street lights. "Whoa." she whispered as she wandered through the crowds, from stand to stand, fascinated by everything she heard, smelled, or saw, all the while amusing Tezuka as he trailed behind her. At one point he even chuckled, which caused her to turn around and pout.

"Hey! I grew up in a big city, so we didn't have markets like these." she protested, and he nodded.

"I never said anything." he said, and she glared at him childishly.

"Well then, come on, what do you want to eat?" Sam asked, and Tezuka shrugged, making Sam groan. "Well you sure are _helpful_." she muttered sarcastically, as she pulled him over to one of the stands and looked at some of the heads of lettuce, and a few ears of corn, and frowned, before moving on to the next stand, dragging Tezuka with her.

"Seriously, I'd like some kind of idea of what I'm making." she said, and Tezuka sighed, before stepping forward and purchasing a few bunchs of leafy-greens, before taking Sam's hand again (so she did get lost) and moving on to one of the stands selling fish. "Ooh! Yummy, do you like salmon? Or eel? Or maybe talopia...hmmm...what do you think?" she asked, looking up from the stand and at him, hoping for some help, but he was uncharacteristically staring off into space.

"So, what'll it be, Miss?" the man asked, and Sam sighed.

"I'll take some of the salmon and the eel." she replied, taking the fish, and adding it to their bag of groceries after paying, before taking Tezuka's hand and pulling him along.

As they continued through the market, Sam's eyes caught on something that looked like a jewelry stand, and she pulled Tezuka towards it, to look at some of the antique rings that were set out on display.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" whispered a gentle, yet slightly scratchy voice that caused Sam to look up and nod to the older woman who had come to stand before her.

Sam smiled and looked back down at the rings set out on the table. Her eyes caught on a silver band that interlaced to form a braided pattern, circling around a pale aquamarine in the center. She gasped, which snapped Tezuka out of his revere, and pulled his attention to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, and Sam shook her head.

"Nothing, but yes, they are very beautiful." Sam said, looking up and nodding to the woman who smiled back and then looked at Tezuka and winked at him.

"Ah, but come, and look at this." The woman said, gesturing for Sam to come around to the back of the stand. She hesitated and looked up at Tezuka, who shook his head slightly. "The boy may come too." the woman called again, and Tezuka sighed, looking down at Sasm, wo was withholding her curiosity.

"Fine." he sighed, and Sam smiled slightly, before pulling him around the stand to where the old woman was standing with a medium-sized velvet box.

"This," the woman said, carefully opening the box to show Sam the silver, heart-shaped pocket watch inside, "my dear, I believe belonged to your grandmother, did it not?" Sam's eyes grew as she let go of Tezuka's hand, and took hold of the box, when she held it out to her.

"How? We were told that it was lost in the fire the night she died... I mean, it looks just like it, but it couldn't possibly-"

"Open it." The woman said, and Sam paused, but did as she was told. She froze, staring at the picture on the inside panel of the watch.

"This...was the picture we had taken the first Chirtsmas together after Dallas and I were born..." she whispered, gazing at the photo, before looking up at the woman, "Why do you have this?" she then asked, closing the watch.

"Your grandfather sent it to me a little over a year ago. He said he wanted you to have it if the time ever came around that you would come." she replied, and Sam looked back down at the watch.

"Thank you, then... for giving this to me..." she whispered, closing the lid of the box and smiling at the woman.

"Ah, but I have one more thing for the two of you, on your grandfather's request in fact." she chirped, and Sam's mouth opened in protest. "Now, now. I know what you are thinking, but a long time ago, your grandfather gave me something that is worth more than all the money in this world; a chance to see my dear Matthew home from the war..." she whispered, and Sam's eyes widened. "You know, I once dreaded the day that I'd find you here at my stand." she said softly, as she began rumaging through one of the crates behind her. "I feared that you had become a monster like your parents, but now I feel no fear. For the little girl I had met once before, has grown up to be such a beautiful, and caring young woman. You grandfather did well with supporting you." she added, as she came back over to them with a set of two rings, onea golden-chrome, and the other a silver-titanium color. She handed Sam the silver ring, and she handed Tezuka the golden one.

Sam was silent, taking in everything the woman had said, until she returned and held out the rings., and Sam immediately began to refuse. "Please, are you sure? I mean, these look so expensive...I'd feel horrible to take these from you." Sam protested, but the woman shook her head, and turned the two to face each other.

"These are from your grandfather, he paid far ahead of time, now then. Put your ring on the boy's left middle finger and read the engraving," the woman gestured to Sam.

"Gra anois agus go deo..." Sam whispered, as she slid the ring onto Tezuka's hand, both happy that it fit, but surprised that he allowed her to do so.

The woman smiled happily (being that she's the only one who knows what they say) and then looked at Tezuka, "and yours goes on her right middle finger." She waited, as she watched Tezuka carefully take Sam's hand.

"Anam Cara." he said, slipping the ring onto her finger, and allowing his hands to linger for a few more seconds, before pulling them away and turning back to look at the older woman, who grinned.

"You may now kiss your bride." she replied, giving Tezuka a solmon nod, to which he paled.

"WHAT?" they both blurted, looking at the woman with astonishment, and her firm lips twitched, before she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my, I'm simply kidding, sorry, sorry. Now, off with the two of you!" she laughed, as she led Sam and Tezuka back to the front. "Wish your grandfather well for me, Samantha. He was a great man, and he raised you well, my dear. I wish you best of luck." she gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, before letting them walk away.

* * *

As they walked away, Sam reached over, and took Tezuka's left hand in her right, this time entwining their fingers, and speaking his name, once, so he lowered his gaze to look down at her.

"I wonder what the engravings mean on the rings, don't you?" She asked, and Tezuka paused to think about it, before nodding.

"Do you know Gaelic?" he asked, and Sam blinked.

"No. Why? Do you?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"No, it's just that they sound like they would be Gaelic. My father is a history professor at one of the Universities in Japan, and he once told me about one of his lessons on the Gaelic people's involvement in the second World War. Some of the names and phrases he was using soud similiar, so it's just a guess." he said, as they entered the lobby of their hotel.

"Hn." she said with a nod as they slipped into the elevator. "Do you know what you want for lunch yet?" she asked, as she pressed the bottom for their floor.

"Nope." he replied, and Sam sighed.

"Next time, I'm going without you." she said, and he shrugged.

"Just don't get lost." he said, and Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"Or maybe I should just send you by yourself."

"Because I won't get lost?" he asked, and Sam groaned, before getting out of the elevator as soon as it reached their floor.

"You're insufferable sometimes, you know that?" she commented, and he smirked ever-so-slightly.

"Tell me something I don't know." he said, and Sam groaned, as they stopped in front of their room, unlocked it, and went inside with another groan.

* * *

**OKay, okay, I _know_ that Tezuka's pretty OOC in this story, but isn't that point of these? I mean, you're _allowed_ to do whatever, yuo want to these characters beause it's your own story. But I do understand, but put into consideration. we all know how guys are a bit slow when it comes to hormones and whatnot, and Tezuka is no different! Besides, he's seventeen, it's bound to happen sooner or later!**


	14. Apologize

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Fourteen: Apologize

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!**

* * *

"You're hopeless..." Sam sighed, as she watched Tezuka get another shell in the eggs he was trying to crack. "Let me help." she said, as she carefully took the fourth egg from him, and trashed the wasted egg, wiping the inside of the bowl before starting over, with Tezuka watched her over her shoulder.

"Now, watch carefully." she said as she tapped the egg against the side of the bowl until there was a minor crack. Then she lifted the egg away from the edge of the bowl and held it over the bowl instead, as she pushed the tips of both of her thumbs gently into the crack, until it gave way. Then bent the two halves of the shell back as the egg fell into the bowl, before pulling the two halves away and dumping them into the trashcan, before any pieces of the shell could fall into the bowl.

"See. It's not that hard." she said, pushing the bowl away and getting out another one, so if he messed up again, it wouldn't effect the other egg she had already broken.

"Easy for you to say." he muttered, and Sam rolled her eyes as she watched him copy what she had done. He messed up another egg, but tried once more, before finally getting it right and showing it to her. "There, see." he said, and Sam looked at the egg, and shrugged.

"Good job, now you just need one more." she said, and he frowned.

"Fine," he sighed, cracking another egg and handing the bowl to her, "now what?"

"I'm going to cut up some of the parsley and basil. Do you know how to skin a fish?" she asked, and this time he nodded.

"Yes." he replied, and she smiled, before setting the salmon down on a cutting board in front of him, along with a knife.

"Good, because I'm clueless." she said, and Tezuka paused.

"I can show you after you're down with that." he offered, indicating to the parsley and basil bunches she was cutting.

"Okay." she agreed, as she continued to cut the parsley and basil until it was fine and almost soft to the touch. "Teach me." she said, as she set down her knife, and moved over to stand beside him as he threw the rest of the fish's guts into the trash can and cut off the fish's head and tail. He then moved over to the sink and washed the blood of the fish off his hands, and Sam looked away, glad that she had missed seeing him gut the poor animal.

"Ready?" he asked, dropping the head and tail into the trashcan and wiping his hands on a paper towel. Sam nodded. Tezuka then nodded in return, as he slid the knife's tip into the fish about an inch away from where it's tail was, cutting straight, towards the space left by the absence of the head. Moving carefully under its scales, and towards its stomach. He then stopped when the knife's tip reached halfway out of the fish's stomach, and flipped the knife, and began cutting towards its back, until his cuts formed a flap, and he was able to easily cut it off.

"Whoa, that's...different. I've never seen someone cut a fish like that before." she said, impressed.

"Would you like to try?" he asked, setting the knife down beside the half-skinned fish.

"Sure. What do I do first?" she asked, as they switched positions, and she took hold of the knife.

"First, you cut under the skin, along the flesh, at the tail. Like this." Tezuka gently took hold of Sam's left hand as she held the knife, and carefully moved it so the knife cut along the edge left by the other half of skin on the fish. He moved her hand forward and back as he told her to cut down a few inches, before having her stop.

Tezuka pulled Sam's hand away from the fish, and rotated the cutting board so it was now in a vertical position, rather than horizontal. "Now," he said, having her hold the knife in her right hand, with the blade pointing away from them. "take hold of the skin you cut." Sam obeyed, and held the small flap of skin that was partially cut from the fish, and waited. "And hold it up a little as you cut downward again, along the flesh." he said, his right hand holding onto Sam's as he directed the knife back and forth, gradually working it down the fish's length, until the knife went through the end of the skin. Tezuka had Sam put down the knife, and he helped her as she pulled the cut skin out from under the fish. the skin was spotty, and they turned to the fish over to see spots of skin still clinging to the dead carcass.

Tezuka chuckled, and took the knife in his own hands, pinching the looser corners of the left over skin as he carefully cut the remaining pieces off, one-by-one. "Not bad." he said, trying not chuckle again, but failed. "But it could use some work."

"This coming from the guy who has trouble cracking an egg." Sam retorted, looking up and scowling at him, being that he still had her standing in front of him as he finished skinning the fish. "You've got no room to talk, Mister."

"True." he replied, looking down at her for a brief second before turning his attention back to the fish. "Are you ready for your next lesson?"

"Which is...?" she asked, still looking up at him.

"Removing the bones." he said, and Sam paused, but nodded anyways, turning her attention back to the fish as Tezuka set the knife in her hands again, and rotated the board back to its original position. "Ready?"

Sam nodded, and Tezuka took her hand again, turning the knife so the blade pointed up, and guided her to run the back of the knife along the spine of the fish, as pin-like bones came to poke out of the fish's flesh. "Nice trick." she commented, and Tezuka released her hand and moved away, making her think that she said something wrong. "Sorry."

"About what?" he asked, returning to her a few seconds later with a pair of what looked like tweezers.

"Uh, nevermind. What are those for?" she asked as he came to stand beside her, placing the tweezers in her hand.

"You pull the bones out at a forty-five degree angle and place them in this bowl." he said, his voice sounding slightly stiff, and Sam blinked, before nodding, and plucking the bones from the fish and then dropping them in the bowl, just as he said.

When she finished, she set down the tweezers and turned around to ask him what to next, but he was gone, and she frowned slightly. "Hey, Tezuka. I'm done." she called, hoping that he'd answer.

"Good. I'll be there in a second." his voice floated into the room from the direction on the master bedroom, and Sam raised an eyebrow in curiosity as to what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking into the room and moving over to stand in the bathroom's doorway, only to gasp. "What happened to you hand!" she blurted as she watched him peel off a slightly bleeding gauze pad from the side of his right hand.

Tezuka looked up at her, and then looked back down at his hand and sighed as he threw the old bandages away. "Do you _really_ want to know?" he asked, and Sam's eye narrowed.

"Yes! More so, how the heck I missed it, but anyways, what did you do?" she asked, walking over to him and taking hold of his wrist.

"Punched the door." he said, nodding towards the inside of the bathroom door, bringing her inside as she looked up at the accuse hinge and jagged point of the protruding screw, and then looked at Tezuka with a look of concern.

"Why?" she asked, her voice softer than before, watching him wince as he turned on the water and put his hand under the cold water, cleaning the new opening in the wound. At first, he ignored her, gripping the counter's edge with his left hand, as he held his hand under the steady stream of water. Sam frowned, and asked again. Still no answer. And she growled, "Tezuka, I want to know _why_ you would do something so _stupid_. Please, tell me what happened." she asked, and Tezuka sighed, straightening himself up, but still refusing to look at her.

"I was angry-no, furious- with something I did." he muttered, removing his hand from the water, and wincing as he attempted to dry it, until Sam took the towel from him, and gently dabbed the water from his hand.

"What did you do?" She asked, as she kept her grip lightly on his wrist, and went over to the first-aid kit he had sitting open on the counter. She turned his hand over, as gingerly as possible, taking the anti-bacterial spray from the kit, and squirting his hand, before taking a gauze pad and gently placing it over the opened section of the healing wound. Tezuka flinched.

"I...acted irrationally, and it led to someone getting hurt..." he muttered half-truthfully as he gritted his teeth, when Sam put the slightest amount of pressure on his hand, send painful shockwaves throughout his forearm, wrist and hand. "Not so hard." he growled, lowering his head, as Sam first wrapped his hand in a single layer with a soft, flexible wrapping, before moving on to the rougher medical tape.

"Then don't lie to me. This is obviously worse than what you're telling me." she replied flatly, "What. Happened."

"I hurt someone who didn't deserve it..." he muttered, looking away as he leaned against the counter with his left hand. "I took advantage of them..."

"Did you mean it?" Sam asked, tearing the last strip of tape as she finished the second layer and pulled her hands away.

"Of course not!" he hissed, as he watched her turn to the side and put the tape away, before turning to look at him. "I'd never do something to hurt them on purpose."

"Then, stop being so hard on yourself if you didn't mean it!" she replied firmly, turning back to face him as she closed the kit and put it away. "Did they forgive you?"

"I'm not sure." he sighed, turning to lean his body against the counter as he ran his left hand through his hair. "But that's still no excuse for how I acted!" he snapped, and Sam sighed.

"Tezuka, things happen that even you can't control, and it's best to just let them go. Maybe you weren't thinking straight." Sam hissed, and Tezuka finally let his gaze fall on her, and she knew something wasn't right.

"That's because I _wasn't_ thinking straight." he growled, his eyes harsh, but filled with a sense of annoyance that was directed at himself, as he looked away and stared down at his hands. "But I still can't forgive myself."

"Have you talked to them? The person you hurt?" she asked, but Tezuka didn't look at her as he answered.

"Yes. Today actually." he sighed, and Sam almost felt sorry for him.

"Hey, I'm sure he's not mad anymore. Not by how the two of you were talking to each other earlier at the park today." She said, and Tezuka's gaze shot straight up at her incredulously.

"_He_?" he asked, and Sam nodded. "Do you mean Karsten?" he asked, shocked that she had been so utterly mistaken, but also amused.

"Yeah... Why, Isn't that who you were talking about?" She asked, and Tezuka shook his head slowly. "But the only people you saw today, at least while I was with you were Karsten, that waitress, the lady from the market, Paige, and..." Sam's voice grew softer, and she looked up at Tezuka in horror, "me..."

Sam looked up at Tezuka, who looked away, lowered his to stare at the floor. Her eyes grew, and her hands went to her mouth as she took in the slightly sullen expression he wore, and bit her lip uneasily. "I...I'm so sorry..." she whispered, hanging her head slightly. "I had no idea..."

"Would you stop apologizing already?" Tezuka snapped, and Sam's head snapped up, her green eyes huge. "This wasn't your fault. If anything, it's mine, so please... just stop apologizing and let me." he said, lifting his head to look at Sam, who nodded slightly, and waited.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you this morning, nor did I intend on acting the way I had the other night. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you, and if you refuse to accept my apology, it's completely understandable. And I even feeling like apologizing for my actions a few minutes ago, when I..." Tezuka paused, and took another deep breath, "when I enjoyed being close to you..." he muttered, looking away nervously. "I apologize for not being able to think clearly, let alone rationally, and I'll accept it if you choose to punish me. From here on out, I promise not to touch you if you are uncomfortable with me doing so, and I'll respect if you-" Tezuka was cut off when Sam walked up to him and put her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a hug.

"Asked you to stop?" she asked, finishing his sentence for him as she hugged him with a soft laugh. "I've already forgiven you for what happened, because I was baiting you, and I wasn't really thinking all that straight either." she said, resting her cheek of his shoulder, waiting for him to get over his initial shock.

When he did, Tezuka paused, cautiously moving his arms to warp warily around her waist in order to hug her back.

"There you go. See, it's not _that_ hard." she said, repeating the words she had used earlier, and earning herself a slight smirk.

"Easy for you to say." he muttered, and Sam smiled.

"And Tezuka...?"

"Hn?"

"Do you really enjoy being close to me?" she asked, pulling away slightly to look him in the eyes, but he refused to meet her curious gaze, and she giggled, removing her arms from around his neck, but not stepping away while he removed his arms from her waist. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then." she smirked, taking a step up to him and kissing his cheek. "If you're not busy, I'm going to go finish our lunch." she said with a small laugh, before turning away and walking to the door, but Sam stopped and looked back at Tezuka. "Oh, and Tezuka?"

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't have had to apologize, but thank you anyways." She said, with a small smile, before leaving.

* * *

**Okay, bad ending I know, but yeah, it's progressing! Enjoy!**


	15. Falling Down

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Fifteen: Falling Down

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!**

* * *

Tezuka sighed, watching the girl walk away, before looking down at his bandaged hand, and then reaching up and touching the cheek where she kissed him. He sighed again, dropping his hand and walking out of the bathroom. He had reached the doorway when he heard a soft hum fill the air, along with the mouth-watering smell of cooking salmon, and other spices:

_"You walk and talk like you're so kind of new sensation,_

_you move circles, __you don't need an invitation."_

Tezuka raised an eyebrow as he carefully looked around the corner of the kitchen area, and smirked when he saw Sam slide the salmon back into the small oven as she nodded her head to the beat of her foot. His smirk widened slightly as Sam slid to the side, towards the refrigerator, performing a small twirl before opening the door.

_"You spend your money, __you can't get no satisfaction._

_You play it right so you can get the right reaction."_ Sam pulled out a frying pan and poured a small cup of the milk she got from the refrigerator into the pan along with the eggs they cracked, , before cutting a few slices of the cheese they had purchased at the market. She put two of the pieces into the pan, one in her mouth, and then stirred slightly.

_"It won't be long, __my darling._

_Pick up the phone, __nobody's on it._

_Where are your friends, now? Baby._

_How are the ones supposed to be there for you. __You."_ Sam took some of the parsley and basil she had cut earlier, and sprinkled the handful into the pan of egg, cheese, and milk mix, before stirring a more little and then adding a pinch of salt and pepper.

_"When you're fallin' down, the world's not spinnin' 'round you. You."_ Sam put down her spoon and twirled back over to the oven, and pulled the salmon out of the oven halfway.

_"You're fallin' down, now it's not all about you. You._

_When you're fallin' down, you know I'll be around._

_When you're fallin' down, falling down._

_You're fallin' down. Fallin' down."_ Sam pulled open one of the drawers, and picked out a glazing brush, dipping its end into the pan. She then ran it over the half-cooked fish until it was covered on one side, before flipping it over and glazing the other side. She then put the salmon back in and pulled out two plates, putting them on the counter and going back over to the refrigerator.

_"Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at you._

_Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash ya."_Sam pulled out two water bottles, setting them on the counter with the plates, before going back over to stove to turn it off and dump its contents. Tezuka chuckled, deciding to show himself as he straightened up and walked into the room.

_"Smile for the camera, camera, camera_

_Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch ya-"_Sam jumped when she saw Tezuka walk in, the hot liquid in the pan splashing onto her hand as frying pan in her hand clattered to the ground.

Tezuka flinched as he watched Sam kneel, holding her reddening hand against her chest, before going over to her and pulling her to sink. He turned on the faucet and held her hand under the cold water, before cleaning up the spilled liquid and going back over to her.

"I didn't mean to startle you that badly." he apologized, as he stood beside her at the sink.

"It's okay. I've always been a bit skittish, believe it or not..." she said softly as she tried to flex her hand under the water and winced, biting her lip to hold back a whimper of pain. "Not to mention clumsy." she leaned against the counter, her hand still under the water as Tezuka stepped away to finish making their lunch, setting a few slices of the salmon on the plates she had set out, before putting the rest in the refrigerator.

"I thought I told you not to be so reckless." he said, as he turned off the faucet, and gently dabbed her hand dry, before checking her hand and finding that it was a minor burn, involving only red, tender-to-the-touch-skin, and a slight blister on the knuckle of her index finger of her left hand.

"And you _actually_ expected me to listen?" she asked with a small laugh, holding her hand out to him as he got the first-aid kit out again, and gently started to wrap her hand.

"Good point." he said, carefully turned her hand over, trying to cause her as little pain as possible. Sam yelped when he accidentally applied too much pressure on the back of her hand, and she moved to pull away, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, while she pulled back, holding her in place. "Sorry."

"I hope this was worth it." she muttered, and Tezuka raised an eyebrow, as he carefully flattened the end of the bandage, before releasing her hand. "Getting burned, I mean." she said as they sat down at the counter, and picked up their forks to try their lunch.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asked, and Sam smirked.

"I've never been much of a cook. That's more of Paige's area; I'm more of the singer between us, so... if this doesn't taste good...I'm screwed, and we'll be eating out," she said with a smirk, "a lot."

"It's pretty good." Tezuka said, and Sam blinked before looking at him.

"What is, the food? Or my singing?" she asked, and Tezuka paused, a forkful of salmon a mere inch from his mouth.

"Both." he replied, taking a nother bite, and Sam smirked.

"Thanks, but Paige is still better." she said, laughing softly at some memory that came up at the comment.

"The two of you seem very close." Tezuka commented, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. She's almost like family to me." she whispered, looking down at her half-eaten fish, "In fact, before I came here, I had been living with her and her family since my grandfather's death." she said, putting another slice of salmon in her mouth and chewing slowly.

"It must have been hard." he mumbled, and Sam put down her fork, folding her arms on the counter, gazing down at her plate.

"It still is..." she whispered, standing up and taking her plate to the sink, cleaning it before taking his and doing the same. When she finished, she hugging herself and kicked off her shoes, before flopping down onto the couch and pulling knees up to her chest. "I mean, for about a year, before I moved to Seattle and met Paige, I wasn't necessarily the _best _role model..." she mumbled, hugging her her legs and resting her chin on her knees, while Tezuka came over and sat down beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, earning himself a strange look from Sam, before a bitter laugh left her lips.

"Not really." she said, her laugh holding no humor. "But it'll only be a matter of time before the walls are falling down and you find out anyways, so I might as well tell you now." she said, her green eyes darkening as her voice went cold.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that I ended that badly, but I was thinking of too many titles because the chapter kept going on and on, so I cut it off, the next one is coming very, VERY soon!**

**The next chapter is really REALLY long! It'll shed some more light on Sam's past, AND Tezuka and Sam have a cute moment.**


	16. Protecting Me

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Sixteen: Protecting Me

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!**

* * *

"My brother and I were six years old when we learned about our parents being addicts; meth, alcohol, tobacco. You name it, they abused it." she began, tone cold and filled with hatred. "We were taken in by children services at the age of eight, when our neighbors began worry about how our parents would leave the house, sometimes for hours, sometimes for days even."

"We were put into some many foster homes that we ended up losing count by the time it reached around thirty." She said with a humorless laugh. "It wasn't until we were at least twelve that we were finally accepted somewhere. Colorado actually. By the Jones' family, they had two other kids our age; Danielle and Sean." She said, before suddenly standing up and walking over to her bag, pulling out a small box wrapped in a layer of tan paper. Tezuka raised a surprised eyebrow as he straightened up and turned around to watch as she came back over, and sat back down. This time, closer to him as she began to unwrap the box, and then lift the lid to reveal a small group of pictures.

Tezuka watched as a gentler expression crossed over her features as she removed the pictures and gestured for him to move over to sit beside her again. He obliged, straightening up as he leaned back on the couch, and Sam moved over beside him, leaning against him slightly, as she held the pictures in front of them.

"We were finally happy. We had a family who cared for us, they loved us, and we loved them." She said, showing him a picture of six people: three girls and three boys. They all stood in front of a large tree, two of the girls and two of the boys were younger, and sat in the front, with an older, blue-eyed and blonde-haired woman, and an older, brown-haired and brown-eyed man standing behind them. Each of the younger boys posed with one of the girls. " That's Danielle -Sam pointed to a brown-eyed, brown-haired girl sitting on her knees- and that's her brother, Sean -she then pointed to the identical-looking boy behind her, who had his hands folded on top of her head, grinning- They were twins, but they were almost _always_ arguing with each other." she said lightly. Her mood then dulled slightly, when she moved her finger over to the other pair.

"And that's Dallas..." she pointed to the third boy, who had curly, dark brown hair, and a familiar pair of bright green eyes. "We were twins, you know... but unlike Danielle and Sean, we were practically inseparable. We had gone from foster home to foster home together, a two-for-one package, but that's the reason we were always being moved from place to place. Often times, a family wanted only one of us, but when they learned that they'd get us both, everyone would turn us away." her voice had grown softer, sadder, and Tezuka suddenly began to grow curious about where are brother was now, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he closed it and thought against it. However, Sam answered his unspoken question...rather emotionlessly.

"He's dead." she said coarsely, and Tezuka cringed at the venom in her voice, but now he wanted to know why, and how, but he wasn't going to ask. "It happened on a camping trip." she whispered, moving to the next picture that held herself, Danielle, Dallas, Sean, and two other boys. They were all dressed in camouflage and were covered in dirt, laughing. "It was the four of us and the Jones' neighbors, Dylan and Derek. The six of us ended up with the label, 'the Trio of Twins' within the first year the Dallas and I were there..." she said softly, as she moved to the next picture of her and Dallas laughing beside a bon-fire.

"It was on our fifteenth birthday when it happened..." she said, as she turned past several pictures to one that held the two of them alone. Only her and Dallas. They were sitting on a log together. Dallas had his arm around her waist, and she had the side of her head on his shoulder, eyes-closed. Dallas was looking down at his sister with a soft, loving expression, holding her close as he kissed the top of her sleeping head. Sam, on the other hand, despite seemingly being asleep, had her hands clasped together as they rested on her brother's other shoulder. In truth, it was a sweet photo, and Tezuka could almost feel a sad smile slip onto his lips.

"It was the six of us, and Dylan and Derek's cousin, Kenzie." she said, as she continued to gaze at the picture of her and her brother. "And for the most part, it had been great...until our campsite was hit with an unexpected storm a few nights before we were going home." she whispered. "Dylan and Sean had been looking for more fire wood, Kenzie and Danielle were back at the campsite preparing for dinner, and I was with Dallas and Derek by the river _fishing_for our dinner." she said with a small laugh, pulling out a picture of Dallas and (who Tezuka guessed to be) Derek standing on the banks of a large river, each holding up a giant fish, laughing. She turned to another picture and smiled. This one was of her, Danielle, Derek, Dallas, Sean, and Dylan.

Tezuka noticed that Sam had a carefree mood about her in most of these pictures, and even looking at them now she was smiling. In this one, she was sitting on a rock wearing a pair of shorts that ended mid-thigh, and a loose, tea green T-shirt over her bathing suit, judging by the blue strap tied behind her neck. Her hair was longer than it was now, and it hung straight, down half of her back. Her hands were clasped together, holding onto the shin of a slightly bent leg, while the other stretched out. Beside her was Danielle in common attire, swinging her legs over the edge of the rock. A little ways away from them were Dylan and Sean, both in swim trunks as they wrestled with each other; Sean having Dylan in a headlock, half in the water, while Dylan had his arms around the Sean's knees. It was obvious that they'd both end up in the water. A little ways from them, Dallas being pulled backwards into the water by Derek, who was already on his knees. They were all laughing.

"This was the last picture I took before he died." she said, lowering the picture and setting the small pile on the table by the couch. "I remembering seeing the sky getting darker when I was putting the fish we had already caught into the cooler. I had told Derek and Dallas that we needed to go, and they wanted to try and catch one more fish before heading back. I shouldn't have let them, I should have dragged them out myself." she whispered, the pain in her voice evident. "The sky had gotten even darker, and the wind was picking up, when Derek caught something. It was big, because I remember Dallas dropped his own stuff and he went back into the river to help him. He made over to Derek, but as soon as he got there, it looked like his foot slid on one of the rocks and he went under. Derek had dropped the line, and we both we under after him..." she stopped, and Tezuka noticed that she was trembling, and his eyes widened. "The line had gotten wrapped around his foot, and the rod was jammed under a rock in the riverbed. I had tried to get him free, but he pushed me away, and pointed towards the surface. He didn't say it, but the gesture was for Derek to make me leave." she whispered, returning to her previous position of hugging her knees to her chest, while Tezuka remained silent.

"He knew he wasn't going to make it, so he had Derek take me back to the campsite. I screamed for him, I screamed for my brother, and I had tried to push Derek away, but he didn't let me go, I think he knew it too." her voice began to waver, and she stood up from the couch, walking over to the balcony and stepping out.

Tezuka hesitated, before following to find her hanging her head, crying over the banister.

"All night I was awake, we all were. No one could sleep that night, it was impossible. We were in our separate tents, Derek told the guys, while I told Kenzie and Danielle..." her voice was on the brink of cracking, when Tezuka came over to stand beside her. She was the gripping the banister so tightly that her knuckles were starting to turn pale, and Tezuka carefully pried her fingers off, before gently holding her hand, hoping to calm her down, even in the slightest. She looked up at him and gave a sad smile, squeezing his hand slightly.

"The next day was when we were supposed to be going home, but instead we had the police and a search party dispatched into the river. I had prayed that Dallas had somehow gotten free, that he was still alive..." Sam looked away and shut her eyes as she drew in a raspy breath. "But deep down I had my doubts, even though I hated to admit them, but when I saw them come up with his body...I ran. I didn't want to believe it... I wanted to say that they had the wrong person, that it wasn't my brother... but I knew it was a lie." Sam let out a humorless snort.

"I don't even think I cried until the day of his funeral, when I watched them close his casket and prepare to bury him...I didn't even stick around to watch that part. I couldn't." Now she was crying, tears running down her cheeks as she shook her head, and covered her mouth with her bandaged hand.

She then removed her hand from Tezuka's and leaned on the banister as she cried over the edge. Tezuka frowned slightly, and moved to rest his hand on the small of her back, but as soon as he did, Sam turned and stepped into him, her head against his chest as she cried into his shoulder.

Tezuka hesitated, but soon found himself wrapping his arms around her shoulders and waist, holding her close as she cried softly.

" #!*% it, Tezuka..." she said with a bitter laugh as she turned so the side of her temple was against the side of his neck, her forehead on the width of his shoulder. "I should have stopped them from staying. He'd still be alive if I had...I could have saved him, Tezuka!" she fisted her left hand and repeatedly thumped his chest uselessly. She was too upset to really cause any damage, she just needed to get it out.

"It should have been me, not him... Dallas had always been my better half; mannered, cute, he was almost always chosen over me, and he'd always be the one keeping me out of trouble." she hits grew weaker as she began to cry again, " #!*% it, #!*% it, #!*% it! Just #!*% it all, Tezuka... #!*% it all..." her voice cracked again, and Tezuka simply listened as she continued.

"He was my brother, Tezuka... He was my baby brother, and I couldn't even think to cut the line with the pocket knife we had brought. He'd still be alive if I had... I could have saved him and I didn't even try... I let my little brother drown during the storm... Oh god... he was my little brother and I let him die!" her cries grew a little louder and she covered her hands with her face, but Tezuka didn't let go.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. You had tried to save him, remember?" he whispered, and Sam pulled back.

"How is leaving him there trying to save him? I could have cut the line, but I didn't! Tezuka, I let my little brother die!" She snapped, trying to pull out of his arms, but Tezuka held her in place. "Let me go, Tezuka!"

"Fear is an emotion that stimulates the brain to rely on one's instincts, Samantha." he said calmly, firmly. "Your first thought was to get him free, not _how_. Our fear feeds off of what we hold dear to our hearts, our morals and values. You loved your brother, and you did what anyone would have done in your situation. We aren't born with the instincts to cut something free with a knife. We aren't born with the instincts to hold our breath or try to break free on our own. Those are the things we _learn_ through experience." he said, and Sam gradually stopped her struggles and listened.

"The only way you could have saved your brother, Samantha..." he started, causing Sam to look up with a look of guilt and pain. "was for you to block out all emotions, and concentrate solely on cutting him loose. And the only way that could have happened was if your brother was a complete stranger to you. But he wasn't, he was your brother, you loved him, and you were scared. No one can blame you for what you did. So don't say that it was your fault that he died, because it wasn't."

"But knowing that still doesn't bring him back." she whispered, stepping back into Tezuka's embrace as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"But it does bring you some closure." Tezuka said, and Sam nodded into his shoulder, as she turned her face away from him, but wrapping her arms loosely around his waist and silence followed for a short time, before Sam spoke up, her voice a little less shaky.

"Did you know we were born on seperate days?" she asked, and Tezuka looked down at her curiously. "Dallas and I, I mean." she added, turning her head to look up at him.

"How? I thought you were twins." he replied, and Sam smiled slightly, lowering her head slightly to look across his chest and watch the city's tall buildings.

"11:57 and 12:01. We were born a few minutes a part, but on separate days in August. I was on the 9th, and Dallas was on the 10th." She said with another sad smile.

"Since the day we were born, we were inseperable. Half the time, whenever we'd go out in public, we'd be asked if we were a couple, but we'd just laugh and tell them that we were siblings. The reactions were always amusing, but we never took any of them to heart. Though, it did take Dallas a little while to find a girlfriend, but he managed...until she started to chew at him for spending more time with me than he did her, and there was the end of that. But he didn't mind it that much." she said, her sad smile still gracing her lips as she fell silent again.

"When we were little, I used to call him, 'Dolly' because he looked like one of my baby dolls with his long hair, and it was before his freckles faded. When we got older, I still did, just for the heck of it, and he'd just laugh and tease me, because he had gotten used to it by then." her voice was lighter than before, but it still sounded sad. "As we moved from one foster home to another, we'd always end up with new nicknames, but more often than not, we'd be known as the 'Dynamic Dou' or sometimes 'Siamese Twins' because we were always together, everywhere we went." her smile disappeared and was replaced with a wistful expression as she let out a heavy sigh.

"But the truth was, he was some much more to me than being my baby brother. He was my everything: my best friend who I could tell anything to and he would just sit and listen. When I was mad, he'd be either my punching bag, or my therapist." she gave a small laugh at the thought before continuing. "When I was upset, he'd always know just how to make me smile or laugh. He was always by my side." she said softly, before looking up at Tezuka with a small smirk, before looking back at the city rooftops.

"It was ironic, really. How, even though I was the older one, _he_ was always the one taking care of _me_. I had so many names for him that some days I would rarely even call him by his given name." she smiled.

"He was constantly protecting me from the evils in the world, and bullies in primary school. When we got older, he'd chase off the guys who would look at me funny, and even some of the girls who were mean to me." she voice was calm, and her breathing was steady as she rested her cheek on Tezuka's chest, and he rested his chin on the top of her head. She laughed at the small notion, before sighing. "It was funny; our relationship. We were so close that it was hard to picture the one without the other, but we still had our sibling quarrels, and name-calling sessions. However, no one ever won, because in the end we would just start laughing at how childish we were acting." She went into another small period of silence, before taking a deep breath and starting again.

"I was never the same after he died. Nor _will_ I ever be the same again. Dallas was irreplaceable to me. He was everything to me. His was so much more than my little brother, but I think the one name that I called him the most often was _' My Angel '_... because that's what he was... He was my guardian angel." she whispered, before chuckling and looking up at Tezuka, meeting his eyes. "He would have liked you, you know."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, and Sam smiled. "Do you want to know why?" Tezuka nodded, and Sam smiled again.

"Because ever since I met you, you've been protecting me from the less attractive side of this city." Sam paused, looking down, before glancing back up with a small, sincere smile. "A lot like Dallas used to do whenever we were moved to a new foster home...only, I believe I remember my brother smiling more." she said with a small laugh that make Tezuka smirk, "_A lot_ more."

"Thanks?" he said, almost in question and Sam smirked.

"But I'm being serious. I think the two of you would have gotten along really well, if he was still alive." she said softly, and Tezuka bowed his head in slight gratitude.

"I think I would have liked to meet him. He sounds like he was a good brother too." he said, and Sam nodded.

"He was the best, and I couldn't wish for anything better. But what about you?" She asked, and he blinked.

"What _about_ me?" he asked and Sam laughed softly.

"Do you have any siblings?" she replied, more of a statement, rather than a question.

"No, I'm an only child." he replied, and Sam nodded slightly.

"Don't you even get lonely? I mean, being an only child...?" she asked cautiously, but Tezuka shrugged.

"When I was little, yes; but not so much anymore. I have tennis, my academics, and my friends and family, so not really."

"Oh... okay." she mumbled, slightly deflated by the idea of not having any younger kids around, but there wasn't really anything she could do about it either. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"No, it's alright. I live with my parents, and my grandfather..." Tezuka stopped when he sensed Sam stiffen in his arms, but she only relayed a look of confusion at his abrupt stop.

"What's wrong?" she asked, but Tezuka shook his head.

"It's nothing." he replied, looking away from her eyes.

"Okay..." she said, not really believing his excuse, but took it for the time being. "But can I ask you a question?" she asked, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening." he said, and Sam's smile fell to an easy, neutral line on her lips.

"I'm not sure if it's just me, or... do you think Karsten and Paige like each other?" she asked, and Tezuka's eyes widened slightly, before looking at her incredulously. "Okay, then I guess it's just-" Tezuka cut her off.

"Too obvious?" he asked, and Sam's mouth dropped slightly.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, pulling away and holding him at arm's length with a big grin.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, and Sam pouted.

"What makes you think I'm going to do anything?" She asked, and he raised an eyebrow dis-believingly.

"You want to, I can tell, but what are you planning on doing?" he asked, and Sam paused thoughtfully.

"I haven't a clue, but tomorrow is Monday, so we've got a week to figure it out." she said with a shrug.

"'_We'_?" Tezuka repeated and Sam blinked.

"Aren't you going to help me?" she asked.

"We'll see." he said, releasing her arms, and instead patting her head, before going inside.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she asked, following him in, and watching him walk towards the door.

"I...have to make a phone call. I'll be right back." he said, opening the door.

"Okay...but Tezuka...?" she called, leaning against the balcony door as Tezuka stopped halfway out the door and looked back.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes meeting the green of Sam's.

"Thank you..." she said sincerely, and Tezuka nodded. "_For_protecting me." she added, and Tezuka smiled slightly.

"You're welcome." he said, nodding again, before closing the door behind him as he walked out.

* * *

_"Thank you..." "For protecting me." _Her words replayed in his mind as he took the stairs down to the lounge on the sixth floor, and walked over to the telephone.

Tezuka smirked as he paid for the phone call, and dialed the number of a very..._specific_ friend of his, waiting for the call forwarding tone.

_'I'm glad I could help, Samantha.'_ he thought, twirling the phone cord casually around his index finger, when something caught his eye.

It was the silver-titanium colored ring that Sam had given him. -okay, the old woman from the market gave it to Sam, and _then_ Sam gave it to him, but anyways-

He chuckled softly, gazing down at the ring, before smiling slightly. _'But I believe that you're doing the job a bit better than I am.'_ he thought as his gaze travelled back to the phone, but his thoughts went to the bandages on his right hand.

He was about to chuckle again at that irony of it all, when the other line picked up, and the voice of another boy, probably his age, came through the receiver with a sickeningly sweet ring to it.

_"Ah! Tezuka! What a pleasure it is to hear from you! How's Germany?"_Tezuka bit back a shudder at the too-cheery voice on the other line. He sighed, at this rate, the conversation was going to last forever, and Tezuka doubted that he had either the patience, or the wallet to deal with it.

"Germany is fine, but I didn't call to simply make small talk with you." he said, cutting straight to the point, while the voice on the other end whined about how boring he was being.

_"Mou...you're no fun, Tezuka. What do you need?"_they asked, and Tezuka sighed, praying that he wouldn't be regretting this in the future.

"I need you to do a favor." he muttered, and the other line went silent.

* * *

**Duh! Duh! Duh! DUUUUUUUHHHHHH! Mwahahahahahaha! Ah, I'm so evil! I finally have this chapter done! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! I told you it was long! **

**So, who was it on the phone?**

**What's Sam's plan?**

**HOW WILL THIS WEEK UNFOLD?**

**you'll find out if you keep reading my story! And I refuse to publish another chapter unless I get at LEAST FIVE reviews for this one! Thank you all! And enjoy!**

**By the way! I made it through the first day of Cross Country conditioning! I've been so scared because of my injury last year, so now I've just got twenty more days and I'll feel better, sooooooo WISH ME LUCK!**


	17. This Is Me

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Seventeen: This Is Me

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!**

* * *

Tezuka sighed, massaging his temples as he walked back up to the hotel suite, he was already regretting what he had done, but now there no point in calling it off, and there was no point in sulking about it, either. He let out one more exasperated sigh, before opening the to the hotel suite, and was surprised to see that Sam wasn't there.

Tezuka frowned, and was about to call for her, when the master bedroom door opened and she walked out in a loose, drape blouse over a black tank-top, with a pair of faded blue jeans that hugged most of her form, and shin-high tan boots. Her hair was down and parted to the left, covering part of her eye, and she had a small, golden circle attached to each earlobe, the earrings curved back about a half inch away from the skin.

Tezuka paused, looking her from head to toe, before raising an eyebrow in silent question. She smirked at his reaction and held her hands up in mock innocence.

"What? Should I try something else instead?" she asked with a teasing grin, and Tezuka rubbed the back of his neck. She was making him nervous, and she knew it too, but she decided this reaction would be enough for the time being. "Don't worry, I was going to meet Paige to go sight-seeing and then we were going to shop a little, before going for an early dinner." Tezuka hesitated, before nodding, still uneasy, but now for a different reason, and Sam dropped her hands with a sigh. "You can come if you want, I think she had said that Karsten was going too, so I doubt they'd mine if you came along." she offered, and Tezuka relaxed slightly.

"If you were already leaving, I don't want to make you late." he said, and Sam sighed.

"It's okay, I would have been early anyways." she said before adding. "Just come, and I might even wait for you this time."

Tezuka smirked, before nodding and heading into the master bedroom to change.___

* * *

_

While she waited for him to finish changing, Sam leaned against the door. She had been thinking while he was gone, and she came to realize that there was no longer any point in hiding who she was from him; so she started to sing quietly, hoping to get the slight point across to Tezuka:

__

"I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face.

So afraid to tell the world

__

What I've got to say,

But I have this dream

Bright inside of me

I'm gonna let it show, it's time

To let you know

To let you know."

she paused, hearing nothing on the other side of the door, before sighing, and continuing:

_"This is real, this is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me..." _Sam hesitated, lowering her head slightly, as she felt a resisting weight slightly push against the opposite side of the door, and she knew Tezuka was listening.

_"Do you know what it's like_

__

To feel so in the dark?

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star?

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way..."

Sam took a deep breath, as she carefully rested the sole of her foot on the door, the toe of the other tapping a steady beat, while she sang softly again.

__

_"This is real, this is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me..."_

When she stopped, the entire suite was left in silence and she heaved out a sigh, before closing her eyes, and folding her arms across her stomach as her blank gaze bore into the floor.

* * *

Tezuka paused, he had just been about to open the door, when he heard Sam singing softly, and he couldn't find it in himself to interrupt her, so instead, he had carefully leaned against the door, taking in the words she sang in a volume barely louder than a whisper. However, now her voice barely floated as an echo through the suite's deadening silence.

He had caught the point in it all, she was telling him that she knew who she was; and it meant that she was starting to open up to him, but then it hit him with a slight sense of guilt. Here was a girl, who had gone through a lot worse than he could ever imagine; and she was still able to open up to someone she didn't know very well, but even more: to someone like him.

The notion almost made him feel ashamed. She had been through so much more, and him so much less, but she could still open up to the world, while he would forever be withdrawn, stoic. He'd never liked to be the center of attention, and tennis was his only exception because he ignored most of the people watching him. He had his small group of friends, who still didn't really know that much about him, yes they were close, but they didn't know very many personal things about him. He had so much going for him, between his academics, and his tennis club. He was seen to be perfect. But now it all seemed vain.

Sam had a harsh start to life. When it was looking up, she lost everything, and was forced to restart from scratch, only to lost it all, all over again. She never had a home for very long, and she had never found a place where she belonged. She had every right to complain, but she didn't; and she had every right to give up, but she hadn't.

Tezuka sighed, running a hand through his hair, before letting out another sigh, and gently pushing himself off the door. He held a new respect for the girl on the other side, but he also found himself dropping down a few pegs at the realization that he wasn't so perfect after all.

* * *

**Sorry, that it's short... okay, maybe it isn't, but I couldn't think of a very good title, I have too much going on in this chapter, so I'm sorry if you're not too pleased by it!**

**OKay, i got too impaitent to publish this chapter! I'm sorry, I'm a total liar! AHHH! But I can't wait for this next one! PLease give me some reviews you guys! Please! I'm hurt that I don't get very many!**

**By the way! I made it through the first half of the first week of Cross Country conditioning! I've been so scared because of my injury last year, so now I've just got eighteen more days and I'll feel better, sooooooo WISH ME LUCK!**


	18. So Close

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Eighteen: So Close

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!**

* * *

Sam could feel her cheeks growing an uncharacteristically bright shade of pink as she looked up a bemused Tezuka.

"Oh, shut up, Tezuka!" she grumbled folding her arms stubbornly across her chest, as the boy knelt down and bit the corner of his lip to withhold what she was shocked to realize was a laugh. She gasped, her arms falling to her sides as she rolled over and onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows, her mouth still gaping as its corners gradually curved up into a grin.

Tezuka couldn't hold it in any longer, and he laughed aloud at the look of utter shock on the girl's face.

Why was it all so funny? Let me explain...

Sam had leaning against the master bedroom door, and Tezuka had pushed himself off the other side, and had taken hold of the doorknob. He had realized that if they didn't leave soon, they would be late, so he turned the knob, and Sam wasn't quick enough to straighten up, so...

When Tezuka pulled the door open, Sam fell backwards and ended up on her back in the doorway with Tezuka looking down at her peculiarly. However, even though the sight itself was rather amusing, what did the normally composed teenager in was the girl's reaction to it all. He was at first surprised that she had taken it so lightly, but then he caught the fading shades of pink that coated her cheeks as she attempted to cover her embarrassment with a stubborn and childish remark.

tezuka couldn't help himself, it was just too amusing to watch the responsible, headstrong teen suddenly act as stubborn as a five-year-old when they had to eat their vegetables, all to cover up the fact that she was embarrassed. He'd admit it too, that it was sort of cute, her amusing mood swings from teen to child.

"H-Hey! C-Cut it out!" she blurted, her cheeks regaining their previous hue of pink in a milder tone, when she realized what he was laughing about. "S-Stop it!" she whined, as Tezuka continued to laugh, only not as hard.

"Come on! Cut it out! I'm serious!" she complained, as she got up and sat back on her heels.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry." Tezuka sighed, trying to get his breathing under control, but as soon as he saw the sour pout on Sam's lips as she folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away, but looked at him innocently through the corner of her eye, he found himself stifling another round of chuckles, and sam's mouth dropped open.

"Hey! That's not fair, liar!" she exclaimed, when Tezuka started to laugh again. She scowled at him as he chuckled, before lounging forward to push him over, not expecting him to reach out in surprise, and grab her wrist, pulling her down with him, forcing her to join in in his laughter.

"You are so evil!" she laughed, as she hovered on her hands and knees over him; her kness on the outside of either of his hips, while her left hand was next to his head and her right was still being held by Tezuka's. Her hair was hanging down, the ends barely brushing against his cheek, and she pulled her hand away to tuck the other half behind her ear.

"Am I?" he asked with a laugh, holding himself up on his elbows, and she stuck her tongue out at him, and he smirked.

"Yes!" she blurted, laughing slightly, but suddenly regretting it, because it then allowed him to do the same. " #!*% it! Do you _live_ to torture me or something?" she complained, her voice growing softer slightly, when she caught the genuine look of amusement in his eyes.

"Perhaps." he said nonchanlantly, shrugging his shoulders as he looked up at Sam, completely wrapped up in the happy expression that shimmered in her beautiful green eyes.

"...You're impossible..." she whined as she hung her head in defeat, but it was soon raised, when Tezuka gently put his finger under her chin, and lifted her gaze to his. "But of course, you must already know that, don't you?" she pouted, and Tezuka smirked, a chuckle escaping his lips and paralyzing Sam.

"I've been told worse." he said, his voice lower than before as his eyes snapped down to look at Sam's slightly parted lips for the briefest of seconds, before snapping back up to hold her gaze as she slowly drew him forward, against his will.

"Oh?" she said in mock surprise, as she slowly leaned down, unable to hold herself back. "Is that so?"

"It is indeed." he smirked, his eyes softening as he looked into hers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, his signature notion, as she carefully turned her head only slightly. Tezuka smirked, his hand sliding from under her chin to hold her cheek gently.

"Not really." he whispered, before leaning up further, until they were barely an inch away and whispering, "Do you really want this?"

Sam paused, closing her slightly open mouth as she nodded shyly. "Mmmhmm..." she replied with a small nod, before feeling his lips gently slip into hers as she closed her eyes, but before they could do anything, something vibrated in Sam's pocket, and she froze, suddenly remembering that they were late to meet Paige. " #!*% ... I completely forgot!" She gasped, pulling away from Tezuka and digging her phone out of her pocket, flipping it open in a hurry.

_"Where the #!*% are you?"_ Sam flinched, pulling the phone away from her ear as her best friend shouted through the receiver. _"Do you have any clue how worried I've been? I thought you might have been mugged, or worse!"_ Paige shrieked, and Sam sighed, cautiously putting the phone back to her ear, while Tezuka refrained from chuckling, earning himself a scowl from Sam.

"Paige, please. Calm down, I'm fine. Tezuka's with me, we-" before she could finish, Paige's voice erupted through the receiver, and Sam would have fallen over if Tezuka hadn't had his arm around her.

_"Oh my god! Sam you're too young! Where are you? I knew there was something 'shifty' about that guy... I'm picking you up before he can do anything else to you! I'll give that #!*% a piece of my mind..."_ Sam swallowed, looking at Tezuka who blinked, glancing at Sam uneasily.

_"Er... Paige, I think you're over-reacting a little. I know there's somethin' going on between the two of them and all, but I also know that Tezuka wouldn't take advantage for your friend in such a way."_ Sam looked at Tezuka, who was now glaring at the phone, before taking it and setting it on speaker. He was glad that Karsten was defending him, but he _had tried_ to take advantage of her the other day, and now he was starting to wonder if he had crossed the line with this interrupted attempt.

As if sensing what was crossing his head, Sam looked at him and shook her head. He blinked, and she shook her head again, before carefully taking hold of his hand in hers and giving it a small squeeze, along with a half-smile.

_"Shut up, Karsten! I know that! But I'm just trying to get her to spill! Something must have happened between them, because Sam's like **never** late."_ Sam withheld a laugh, doubting that her best friend knew that she was talking _way_ too loud, and that she was on speaker.

"Paige, don't worry. I'm perfectly fine. We'll see you in a few minutes, okay?" Sam said, interrupting the argument Karsten and Paige were having pointlessly.

_"Okay. Wait, did you just say, 'we'? Sam, I-"_ Sam sighed, flipping the phone shut, before slowly standing up, and offering her hand to help Tezuka.

"Come on, Tezuka. Or I might _not_ wait for you." she said, and Tezuka sighed, taking her hand, before standing up and standing beside her.

"Okay, come on. Before your friend decides to hunt me down." Tezuka said, placing his hand on the small of her back as he followed her out the suite door. However, he couldn't help but the lightest bit disappointed, he'd been so close...

_'Damn Paige.'_

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhh! I LOVE YOU GUYS! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?**

**BECAUSE...Because of all of you reading this story, I've broken the 2,000 mark on the hits to this story! I love you guys so much! I'm so excited! This deserves a special reward...**

**OKAY! I'll do a bonus chapter, and I'll make a poll on my profile page. everyone can vote on what they'd want for it, or you can write me a review with your own suggestion. I shall read them all, and we shall see what shall happen!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	19. Different

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Nineteen: Different

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!**

* * *

Sam let out a sigh as she lazily took another sip of the jasmine tea she had ordered. They were sitting in the same café that she had been sent to pick Tezuka up from, and Paige couldn't stop glaring at Tezuka, while Karsten couldn't get her to stop. The only one who seemed to be paying any attention to her was Tezuka himself, as he held her right hand in his left, squeezing it gently, reassuringly.

Sam smiled slightly at the gesture, before squeezing his hand back and leaning over to Paige, and snapping her fingers in front of her best friend's face.

Paige jumped slightly, before glaring at Sam, who shrugged.

"What was that for?" Paige complained, and Sam sighed.

"Glaring at him isn't going to do anything. Trust me, I've tried." Sam looked over at Tezuka with a pointed scowl.

"Fine, but do mind telling me why you were taking so long?" Paige asked, leaning in, sensing that she had Sam backed into a wall, but Tezuka interrupted.

"She was waiting for me to finish up a phone call." He said, and Paige shot him a pointed glare, before Karsten chuckled.

"From who exactly?" Paige hissed.

"I bet it was from Sakuno again." Karsten teased, and Sam tensed slightly, and looked at Tezuka.

"No." he replied curtly, glaring at Karsten, who held his hands up in innocence. "It was from my parents." he said, and Karsten raised and eyebrow.

"Really? What for now?" he teased, and Tezuka's eye twitched.

"They wanted to know when I'd be back, how I was doing. What did you think?" He asked sharply, and Karsten sighed, setting his hands down on the table.

"I think you're lying." he replied, as he pushed his palms into the table top and rose to his feet. "And I think we need to have a little talk." Karsten added, turning back to Paige and Sam, who both still sat as the two boys rose to their feet. "We won't be long, loves." he chirped, leaning down and kissing Paige's cheek , before straightening up and walking away with Tezuka.

Sam's mouth opened and a grin formed on her open mouth as she looked at Paige, who grinned and lifted her hands innocently. "What? I work fast, you know that!" Paige said, and Sam laughed.

"Oh. My. God. Paige!" She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as she chided her best friend. "And you were egging me for absolutely nothing, while _you_seem to have already gotten quite _comfortable_with Karsten!" She teased, taking another sip of her tea.

"Oh, shut up! It's not like you and _Tezuka _haven't had anything happen yet! It's so obvious! But you still have yet to tell me why you were late!" Paige countered, pointing at Sam as she raised her cup of coffee up to her lips. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

Sam paused, looking down at the table as her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Barely." she muttered, and this time, it was Paige's turn to gape.

"So something _did_happen?" she gasped, and Sam's head snapped up as she glared at Paige, who went into a fit of girly squeals.

"It was a ghost." she mumbled, absently twirling thespoon in her tea cup. "We hadn't gotten much of a chance." she sighed, looking out the window, towards the canal.

"What? What hap-oh..." Paige bolted upright, before slumping back in her chair when she realized that it was _her_fault to begin with. "Sorry..." she mumbled, hanging her head slightly, and Sam simply laughed, causing Paige to almost choke on her coffee and stare at her.

"What the is so funny? How the heck can you laugh at that! I caused you to miss out on an opportunity that almost every girl would kill to have! And you just shrug it off with a laugh? Are you feeling okay?" Paige blurted, and Sam smirked, taking another drink of tea as her gaze drifted away from Paige to where Tezuka and Karsten were standing across the room. Paige caught the action and turned around to follow her best friend's gaze. She smiled slightly, before turning back around, and gently reaching across the table to take her hand.

"Sam, I've never seen you like this before." she whispered, and Sam gave her a half-hearted smile. "You really like him...don't you?" she asked softly, and Sam gave a small nod, as she looked over at Tezuka with a soft smile.

"He reminds me of Dallas." She mumbled, and Paige frowned.

"But he isn't your brother, Sam. And you can't use him to replace him either." she said, and Sam looked at her sharply.

"_No one_could **ever**replace Dallas, Paige. You know that, I know that, even _he_knows that." she said, and Paige gave Sam's hand a small squeeze.

"That's good to keep in mind." she said, and Sam smiled slightly.

"Dallas was someone who could never be replaced or even copied. When I lost him, I felt like I had no reason for living any longer. He was my world, and I lost him in the blink of an eye." she whispered, looking away from Tezuka and back out to the canal. "I didn't know what I had to live for until I met you Paige. You were the only one brave enough to get to know me..." she whispered, and Paige rubbed her thumb over Sam's hand, urging her to continue.

"But...?" she asked, and Sam chuckled. Paige knew her too well.

"_But_, even though you were the first, there's something about him," Sam turned her gaze back to look at Tezuka's back. "that makes me feel something more than what I have felt for everyone else..." she mumbled, turning her gaze back to look Paige in the eyes.

"I feel so safe with him, that nothing could ever hurt me. Like he'd always be there to protect me. In ways he's so much like Dallas, and it made me hesitant, but then I realized at he isn't, and could never be Dallas; nor would I ever want him to be." Sam then pulled her hand away from Paige's and started to stand. "Um, could you...?" she mumbled, not looking back at Paige, but she nodded, standing up and placing some money on the table, along with a small note, before carefully guiding Sam out of the café, leaving the boys behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karsten stood before Tezuka, open-mouthed, his eyes full of sympathy for his fellow man.

"Dude, that's harsh..." he said softly, and Tezuka could only sigh. "That's really harsh."

"But that's life for you, never meant to be fair." he sighed, and Karsten did the same.

"Yeah, I guess not." he said. Tezuka had just finished telling him a very loose version of the reason that he and Sam had been late, and Karsten filled in the blanks.

Tezuka nodded, as a silence fell between them, before Karsten broke it. "You really care for her, don't you?" he asked, voice lowered as he crossed his arms across his chest. "And tell me the truth, no excuses."

"I really don't know." Tezuka said, and Karsten nodded, "She's different compared to most girls, so I haven't quite gotten used to it."

"She's like her grandfather, in her own way of course, but you can see the resemblance, don't you think?" he muttered, and this time, Tezuka couldn't bring himself to look Karsten in the eyes.

"She is, and that's what made me uneasy. As soon as I met her, I thought of Akumikaza. In ways, she acts just like him, but at other times it's the complete opposite." Tezuka sighed, and Karsten nodded; Sam didn't know it, but he had met her grandfather once before, when he was little.

Akumikaza had come to Germany on a visit when he (Karsten) was only six. He had met him a few times after that too, and one time, he had been talking about his grandchildren. He had was telling Karsten's parents about Sam and her twin brother's constant circuit through foster homes. So, Karsten knew that her grandfather had taken her in two years ago, after her brother died.

"He raised her well, you know." he mumbled, and Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Her grandfather, I mean."

"Yes, but I don't know what you're talking about." Tezuka said, and Karsten shook his head.

"Then I won't tell you." he said, and Tezuka looked at him sharply, but he still shook his head. "You can glare at me all you want, Tezuka. If she wants you to know, she can tell you herself." He replied firmly, before dropping his arms to his sides and sticking his hands in his pockets as he trudged past Tezuka. "Now come on, we shouldn't keep them waiting." he said, ad Tezuka paused, before following. However, it still didn't sit well with him that even Karsten knew something that he didn't.

* * *

When they got back to the table, they froze. The two seats the girls had been occuppying were empty, and the only they had left was the money for their drinks and a small note:

_Since the two of you were taking your good ol' time, Sam and I decided to go ahead and look around some of the stores._

_Besides, we needed a little girl-to-girl time._

_You have my number, just call us when you get this._

_Paige_

Karsten looked at the note, before putting some of his own money on the table for his drink and handing the note to Tezuka as they made their way out of the café. As they went to the entrance, one of the waiters pulled Tezuka aside.

"They went that way and took a left at the square." Tezuka looked at him, and found that he was one of the waiters working the same day he had met Sam; curly, blonde-hair and bright blue eyes, he was a little shorter than Tezuka, but was probably still their age. Tezuka nodded to the waiter, before turning away to follow Karsten out the door.

"Which way-" Karsten started, but Teuka was already starting down the street towards the square, and Karsten had no other choice than to follow. "Okay, I guess we're going that way."

* * *

**Okay, first week of cross country has been survived! But anyways...**

**Ahhhhhhhh! I LOVE YOU GUYS! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?**

**BECAUSE...Because of all of you reading this story, I've broken the 2,000 mark on the hits to this story! I love you guys so much! I'm so excited! This deserves a special reward...**

**OKAY! I'll do a bonus chapter, and I'll make a poll on my profile page. everyone can vote on what they'd want for it, or you can write me a review with your own suggestion. I shall read them all, and we shall see what shall happen!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	20. Phantom

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Twenty: Phantom

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!**

* * *

"Oh my god, Paige. You're kidding, right? Are you_ seriously _thinking about wearing that..._thing_?" Sam blurted as Paige gave her a flirty wink and held up a practically see-through and frilly pink laugere **(I know how to spell it correctly, but because of this stupid parental block, if I spelled it correctly, I wouldn't be allowed back into this file, and then I wouldn't be allowed to update it without asking my parents, and then they'd ask why it says that, I'd have to explain, and do you know what I mean? So please, forgive me for the spelling, but I literally, _had_ to mis-spell it)** piece that barely reached a few inches past her hips.

"Whoever said _I _was the one wearing it?" she asked, and Sam paled, as Paige thrust it towards her.

"Uh-un. There is _no way _in #!*% you're getting me to wear _that_." Sam said, pushing the 'thing' away, as Paige continued to push it towards her.

"Awwe, come on! Not even for _Tezuka_?" she cooed, and Sam blanched.

" #!*% no!" Sam exclaimed, backing away from Paige and moving over to the clearance section of the store.

They had entered the store a little over twenty minutes ago, and they had already explored two sections and were moving onto their third. Sam was glad Paige left the café with her, and for the majority of the way there, she had been silent as Sam spilled her troubles out to her. It hadn't been until they walked into the clothing store that Paige began to talk, mostly of random things, or how boring band rehearsals had been since she left.

"So, anything interesting about Tezuka?" Paige suddenly asked, pulling out a beige-brown dress with a scooped neckline to the collarbone, and embroidered masterfully at the hemline. She held it up to Sam and gave a small nod.

"Not really, I don't know all that much about him, other than that he's an only-child." Sam said with a shrug, before laughing suddenly at the next thing Paige pulled out. "Oh my gosh, Paige, what is that?" she laughed, as Paige held it up to herself and posed a few times.

"I think it's a jumpsuit." Paige said, as she held it up to Sam, who laughed, before pushing it away, "I think I'm going to try it on." Paige hung the jumpsuit over her arm and looked for a pair of shoes, before picking up a pair of teal flats, and showing them to Sam.

"I am not going to say a thing to that." she replied, trying to withhold her laughter.

"Ooh! Maybe I should put this over top!" Paige pulled out a glittery, leaf-green jacket that had little pink, gold and light green flowers and petals stitched to form a vine-like pattern up the left and right sides of the front and down the back.

Sam bit her lip so hard that it was almost painful, before turning away and looking at some of the other clothes.

"Um, excuse me, Misses?" Paige and Sam turned around to see a girl, maybe a year or so younger than they were, looking at them innocently.

"Yes?" Sam asked, looked at the girl as she hung her head slightly.

"We have a changing room in the back, would you like to use them?" she asked, looking between the two nervously.

"Sure, lead the way..." Paige said, hoping the girl would fill in the blank.

"Andrea, and of course, follow me." the girl replied, brightening up a little, before turning around and leading Sam and Paige towards the back of the store, weaving in and out of sales racks and other merchandise.

When they reached the back of the store, they found three white doors to what looked like stalls, and Andrea pulled out a key to unlock the door.

"Who's first?" she ask perhaps a little too sweetly, her smile faltering slightly, while her eyes flashed with a brief expression of fear.

"Uh, Paige, do you want to go first-"Sam started, looking at Paige for the briefest of seconds, before feeling someone push her in the back, knocking her and Paige onto the floor of the stall. "what the #!*% !" Sam exclaimed, turning around to see Andrea looking at them with guilt a sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, but he told me that if I didn't do this, he'd kill me." she apologized, tears filling her eyes as she looked down at them. "I'm so sor-" a loud bang filled the air, and Andrea's eyes shot open, her mouth opening just enough for a trickle of red liquid to crawl through the corner of her parted lips, before she fell to her knees and the rest of her body crumpled to the ground, just outside of the stall.

Sam stiffened, and she could feel Paige trembling against her as the sound of advancing footsteps echoed throughout the store.

"S-Sam..." Paige started, but Sam put her hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"Don't say anything." she hissed, and Paige nodded, before moving closer to hold onto Sam's waist. "We're going to be okay, just try to stay calm." she whispered, holding her friend close, as the footsteps grew heavier, and Andrea's figure remained as sickeningly motionless as ever. Sam barely had any faith in her own words, but then it had finally occurred to her that she was right.

Ever since they had left the café, something seemed off. She knew that it wasn't Paige, but Sam kept feeling as if they were being watched, followed even. However, she had simply dismissed it as some form of paranoia about being in a city where no one knew her and it was to be expected. Now she knew she had been wrong to deny it, and she wished she had told Paige sooner then have it end up in a situation like this.

She heard the footsteps come to a halt, and she looked up to see a pair of black dress shoes standing behind Andrea's lifeless body. She couldn't see the person's face through the small opening of the stall door, but she did she them bend down, and it was enough to tell that it was a man. She then stiffened again when they stood up and stepped over Andrea's body, and slowly opened the stall door.

Sam looked up, and Paige buried her head into Sam's neck, her trembles growing stronger.

"Good afternoon, ladies." he greeted, and Sam stared at him, taking in his appearance.

He looked tall, but then again, she and Paige were sitting on the ground. He was in all black, formal attire, dress shoes, dress shirt, blazer, dress pants, and only his tie stood out aside from his silver cuff-links. It was a shiny silver with a single black strip at it's end. She lifted her gaze to meet his face. To her surprise, it was covered by a mask, porcelain white with two vertical black ovals, a pointed nose, but that's where it stopped. The mask covered every part of his face except that of everything under the level of his nose. Pitch black curls stuck out from under the edges of mask on the sides of his face, but that was the only bit of his hair that she could see because of the black top-hat he wore on his head.

Sam didn't respond, her eyes leaving his mask to look at Andrea's body that lay in the doorway. He followed her eyes and turned his head to look back at Andrea.

"Such a sweet girl." he started guiltlessly, his deep, silky smooth voice made her stomach lurch as he continued, "Such a pity that she had to go and rat me out. If only she hadn't, perhaps she might still be alive." he sighed, the note of false sincerity in his voice sending shivers down Sam's spine, when she realized that he never would have kept Andrea alive, even if she hadn't said anything.

"Who are you?" Sam hissed, as he knelt down in front of her and smirked.

"I, my love," he purred as he stood back up and removed his hat, holding it's brim as he placed it over his heart and bowed majestically, holding his left arm out to complete the gesture. "Am known as the Phantom."

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know. It's horrifying, really, but I wanted to make sure that Sam's Grandfather's note of warning wasn't in vain! I had to put the Phantom in!**

**But as an important note: I want to know if you guys think I should create a sequel to this story that continues it in Japan, because I was thinking about it, but I don't know. I might not, but I need to know your opinion:**

**Should I continue this in a sequel for their adventures in Japan**

**OR**

**Should I ditch the idea and just keep it all in this story?**

**Tell me in a review**


	21. Afraid

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Twenty-One: Afraid

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!**

* * *

Tezuka and Karsten walked the streets of Berlin, gradually growing queasier by the second as the time they spent looking for Sam and Paige grew longer with each step they took, and each block the rounded started a brand new search through several stores.

"Where are they?" Karsten asked, as he and Tezuka turned yet another corner, and asked yet another person if they had seen either Paige, or Sam. "We've been doing this for half an hour." he said, and Tezuka nodded. Karsten was right, they _had_been doing this for the past half hour and they still couldn't find either of the two girls.

"Thank you, sorry for taking your time." Tezuka said to yet another civilian, before turning back to Karsten and shaking his head in another 'no' response as they started walking again. "Have you called Paige yet?"

"Yeah, twice already." Karsten replied, letting out another sigh as he flipped shut his phone again.

"And?" Tezuka asked, urging Karsten on.

"I can't get past her voicemail. She must have her phone turned off." he sighed, messing with his hair, as they turned onto another street.

"But she told us to call them." Tezuka said, and Karsten shook his head.

"I know..." he said, before pausing, coming to a stop outside of yet another store, and then going inside, the door's bell jingling as he and Tezuka ducked inside the unusually empty store.

"What?" Tezuka asked, as they walked towards the front counter, but found it deserted.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Karsten asked, looking behind the counter, but finding nothing.

"You were about to continue, but you didn't." he said, looking around the store, and finding that it was _way_too quiet for a clothing store.

"...Do you think this all a joke?" Karsten suddenly asked, and Tezuka shot him a sharp glare.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked, and Karsten shook his head.

"No, I'm really not." he said, as he gripped the edge of the counter. "For all we know, they could be back at the café for all we know. Laughing at how we've been searching everywhere for them." he said, gritting his teeth.

"I don't know Paige very well, but I've gotten to know Sam, and I don't see her as someone to do that, so I doubt Paige would either." Tezuka said firmly, and Karsten looked at him. "Especially not in a city they barely know."

"How do you know that they weren't just toying with us!" He snapped, raising his voice as he straightened up to look at Tezuka angrily.

"Because they aren't Emily!" Tezuka hissed, and Karsten backed down. Tezuka knew what he had been referring to, Karsten's ex-girlfriend, Emily Garrette, who had played him for a fool, broke up with him, took him back, and then broke his heart again.

"...Do you really believe that, Tezuka?" he asked, and Tezuka nodded firmly. "Then, we can't give up. We have to find them."

* * *

Sam sat silently as she watched his movements. Despite the innocence of his charming gesture, she was much smarter than he thought. He didn't know that she had seen him take the key from Andrea's pocket; he didn't know that she knew he wasn't going to kill them just yet; and he didn't know that she had seen him slip his now-bulletless pistol into the back of his waistband when he tucked his left arm behind him in order to complete the seemingly polite gesture.

"What do you want?" Sam growled, watching him very carefully as he knelt down once again and reached out to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Now, now, my dear Samantha." he whispered, leaning forward slightly. "You know _exactly_ what it is that I want, so please, don't lower yourself by playing stupid. You are such an intelligent girl, it pains me to see you act so inappropriately." he hissed, moving to brush a stray piece of hair from her eyes, but she pulled away, and glared at him.

"Come now, I'm hurt that you'd think I would hurt such a beautiful creature." he pouted, as he withdrew his hand, and saw Paige turn her head a little to look at him.

"I know that, but I'd prefer that you didn't touch me." she hissed, and he smirked.

"As you wish." he said, his eyes shifting to a still-trembling Paige. "Your friend is shaking." he stated, leaning over to touch Paige's shoulder, when Sam shouted at him.

"Don't you dare touch her!" she shouted, and he froze, while Paige lifted her head to look at Sam.

"As you wish." he said, gritting his teeth as he pulled his hand away and rose to his feet, opening his mouth to say something more, when a faint jingling noise floated through the air, followed by the sounds, and he stopped, cursing under his breath. He then looked at Sam and Paige sharply, before pointing at Sam. "Get her on her feet." he hissed, and Sam sighed, carefully pulling Paige's arms off her waist and helping her stand.

He then left the stall, and went to the counter, fuming with anger, but containing it for the sake of his cover. He pulled off his mask, and moved Andrea's body out of sight, before going to the counter and putting on a pleasant smile.

* * *

"Ah, hello, gentlemen. Might I ask what you're doing here?" Tezuka and Karsten turned to see another boy, looking about their age, strangely enough, walking up to stand behind the counter. Even more, the boy was dressed rather formally, in all black: dress shoes, dress shirt, blazer, dress pants, and only his tie stood out aside from his silver cuff-links. It was a shiny silver with a single black strip at it's end. He also wore a black top-hat that hide most of his black curls from view, but there was something weird about his eyes. They were a pale red-brown color, probably contact lens, but they looked almost real.

"Um, we're looking for a few friends of ours." Karsten started, looking over at Tezuka, but he was too busy holding the gaze of the boy who had unusually colored eyes. "They're girls, two of them. One's a red-head, with blue eyes, a few inches shorter than me, and the other is a little taller, with dark brown hair, and green eyes. Have you seen them?" he asked, and the boy finally looked away from Tezuka and nodded.

"Ah, yes. They're in the changing rooms in the back, I'll go get them. Wait here, please." the boy shot Tezuka another glare, before turning away, and heading back to where he hand left Sam and Paige, cursing about Tezuka's interference.

* * *

He replaced his mask as he opened the door, and found that Sam had managed to calm Paige down considerablly. When the door opened, Sam looked away from Paige, and at the boy as he entered.

"Come on, you're nosy friends came looking for you." he hissed, motioning for them to get out the door, Sam started, but Paige hesitated, and he sighed, reaching back, ready to pull his gun out, when Sam took hold of Paige's arm gently, and held her hand out to him, and shook her head. He looked at her, and then realized that it would only upset Paige more, and it would raise the suspicion of the other two boys, so he stopped, and raised both of his hands. "Sorry." he said, and Sam sighed, before gently leading Paige.

"But keep one thing in mind." he growled, putting a hand on either of their backs. "Speak a word of this to either of your friends, and the next time I see you, I won't hesitate." he hissed, removing his hand from Sam only to remove his mask, before replacing it.

* * *

When they came back out to the counter, the boy took Sam and Paige's things, and removed them from their hangers, keeping his head down, and pretended to run them over the scanner. He then slid them into two bag, and pretended to take the money Sam handed him, but dropped the bills back into the bag, covering it with the receipt.

While he did this, Paige went over to Karsten and kissed his cheek, before taking his hand in hers and leaning against his shoulder as he embraced her back. And Tezuka stood a few feet behind Sam, watching the boy very carefully as he handed Sam the bags, and Sam turned around to face Tezuka with a small, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I didn't have your number, and Paige's phone went dead. You guys aren't mad, are you?" she asked, as she walked up to him, before turning to Paige, and handing her her bag.

"Mad, no." Karsten replied, his arm around Paige's shoulders.

"But we were worried." Tezuka finished, looking from Paige and Karsten, to Sam, his eyes softening when he saw her smile softly.

"Awwe, we didn't mean for you guys to worry, we're sorry." Paige said, and Karsten kissed her cheek again.

"It's okay, we're all together now, so no hard feelings." he said, and Paige smiled as they walked towards the door to leave. The farther away from the store they got, the better both girls would feel, but just as they reached the door, the boy bid them a too cheery farewell and Sam couldn't help but look back to see him lifting his head to show he was wearing his mask once again as he waved her goodbye, before turning away and disappearing into the back of the store.

"What's wrong?" Sam looked back around and found Tezuka looking down at her with a slightly concerned expression, but she smiled, before looking down and slipping her hand into his.

"Nothing," she said, looking back up at him as she gave his hand a small squeeze. "I'm fine." she said, giving him another smile as they followed Paige and Karsten down the street to who-knows-where. "Thanks for getting us." she added, leaning up and kissing his cheek gently, before resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"I keep my promises." he whispered, and Sam smiled.

* * *

He gritted his teeth as he watched the foursome leave. He could tell that Sam cared for Tezuka, but he was still a bit uneasy about it. He couldn't read him, Tezuka, and it was rather annoying, but he'd have to deal with that later.

He sighed as he went around to the back and nudged Andrea with his foot. "They left, you can get up now." he said, and she grumbled something into the floor, before rolling over and sitting up. "I never knew you could act so well, Danny." he said, extending his hand to her and helping her to her feet, before wiping the red liquid away from the corner of her mouth.

"And who knew tomato juice made for such realistic looking blood." she replied, opening her mouth and pulling out the small packet she had bitten into in order to cause the illusion of real blood.

"Is that what you used?" he asked, and she nodded, tossing the packet in the trashcan, before hitting him in the arm. "Ow, what'd I do?"

"_That_ was for shooting me!" she scolded, before laughing as he pouted.

"It was fake! You weren't even afraid!" he exclaimed, and she laughed.

"I know." she said, and he dead-panned.

"Then why'd you hit me!" he whined, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Because you made me lie to your sister!" she snapped, taking his hat and hitting him with it. "Now go pay for the stuff they bought, I know you didn't keep the money." she said, and he groaned.

" #!*% it, Danielle."

* * *

**I couldn't find a title for the chapter in anything they said in the chapter, so I had to add it to the end, so sorry if it seems weird.**

**Okay, I've been getting qeustions about Tezuka and Sakuno's relationship, and how Karsten knew about Sakuno, so here's my explanation: You see, Karsten met Tezuka when he went to get surgery on his shoulder. (I read the manga, but I kind of incorperate both anime and manga) Anyways, Sakuno had called on behalf of her grandmother, and Karsten had picked up the phone, because Tezuka was busy at the time, and that's how he knew Sakuno. And ever since, he's teased Tezuka about it, but he knows that she's younger than him, and that there isn't anything between them, but he still has fun teasing Tezuka about it. So there's your explanation!**

**Also, Tezuka's promise is indirectly from the chapter: Protecting Me. It's sort of implied in the last part. He promised to protect Sam.**

**But also an important note: I want to know if you guys think I should create a sequel to this story that continues it in Japan, because I was thinking about it, but I don't know. If I do, I'd end this one when they land in Japan, but I might not, so I need to know your opinion:**

**Should I continue this in a sequel for their adventures in Japan, making this one soley about Germany**

**OR**

**Should I ditch the idea and just keep it all in this story?**

**AND**

**CAN ANYONE GUESS who THE Phantom IS?**

**Tell me in a review**


	22. CottonCandy

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Twenty-Two: Cotton-Candy

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!

* * *

**

I know this may be incorrect, and I apologize to any one who is German, or at least knows what I'm talking about in this chapter. I don't think it's offensive or anything, but I would like to say this just in case, or in case anyone tries to correct me.

It is a German custom on Sundays (from May to mid-September) in the city of Hameln that the children in the town put on the Pied Piper play, and it takes place at noon, but in this story, they (Tezuka, Sam, Karsten, and Paige) are in Berlin and it's probably like six in the afternoon, soooooo, yeah. But I needed to use something so it would work in the chapter with the time of year and all (being it's like late July, early August, and it's a Sunday), so I apologize to anyone who might find this offensive or may be annoyed by the alterations.

You may feel free to send me feedback if I am mistaken about anything, or if you are not pleased with how I incorperated this into my story. I will completely understand it as well, and I will be sure to send out a complete apology in my next chapter if it is necessary, and even a private one if need be.

So please forgive me, and enjoy the chapter.

Thank you,

-Smash41KMF

* * *

Sam swallowed. Not once in her life since she had met Paige, had she ever _truly_questioned the girl's motives...until now, as she held out a long, thin paper funnel that was covered in tuffs of a light blue-colored cotton-like substance at the top, urging her to try it.

Why? It had started as soon as Karsten and Paige led them back to the park, where some of the children were putting on a play in celebration for the Pied Piper, just as they did every Sunday from May to mid-September. The four of them had decided to sit down to watch whatever was left of the show, when Paige had taken Karsten over to one of the refreshment vendors, and returned with a gigantic mass of cottony blue fluff on a paper stick.

"I don't even know what _it_ is." Sam said, holding her hands out as Paige held the...fluff out to her.

"What do you mean, it's cotton-candy. They had it at the fair last year, remember?" Paige said, and Sam took a step away from the cotton-candy.

"No we didn't, we got pizza because the line for _that_ was too long, _remember_?" Sam replied, shaking her head, and Paige paused, looking at the cotton-candy thoughtfully, before it all came back to her and she dead-panned.

"Oh, yeah...but how can you _not_ know what _cotton-candy_ is?" Paige asked, looking from the cotton-candy to Sam and back again.

"I don't know! I just don't!" Sam said, and Paige blinked.

"Of all the places you've lived, you've _never_ had cotton-candy? I'm really finding this hard to believe." Paige said, and Sam shrugged.

"Believe it or not, I haven't." Sam said, throwing her arms up in defense, before skirting around to Tezuka to hide as Paige continued to push it towards her.

"Oh come on, at least try it!" Paige urged, but Sam shook her head, moving to duck behind Tezuka, when he stepped the opposite way, and slid his arm around her back. Then stepping behind her, he held her in place, while Paige smirked evilly and held a piece of cotton-candy out to her.

"I don't even know what _it_is!' She exclaimed, as she squirmed in Tezuka's grasp, trying to breaking free, but he held her still, despite her struggles. "Oh come on, you guys, this isn't fair!"

"Just try it, I promise, it's perfectly safe." Paige said, pulling off a piece and popping it in her mouth. "See-" Paige suddenly began to cough as if she was choking, and Sam's eyes went huge, but Paige then stopped as soon as she started and started laughing.

"That wasn't funny, I thought you were choking!" Sam exclaimed, trying to grab at Paige, but Tezuka's arms around her waist held her back. "Tezuka, let me go!" Sam exclaimed, and Paige continued to laugh, at least until Tezuka _did_ let Sam go.

"What the #!*% - Tezuka! I thought you were on my side!" Paige blurted as she handed her cotton-candy to Karsten, before taking off with Sam chasing after her through the crowds of people in the park.

Tezuka said nothing in response, only smirked as he and Karsten watched the two girls; one running away from the other.

"They're cute, but I can see why they're best friends." Karsten chuckled, and Tezuka looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and Karsten shrugged.

"Sam and Paige." he said, "Paige, might seem like the more responsible one, but Sam's really the one who keeps her in check. And for Sam, she has her moments, but Paige is her balance, like a stress relief almost. They tell each everything, and the other listens wordlessly. Paige is the more out-going of the two in my opinion, while Sam in more reserved, but then again, I think there's a lot more to Sam then what she lets on, whereas Paige..."

"Puts herself out there?" Tezuka asked, and Karsten chuckled, before nodding, and holding out the cotton-candy.

"Want some?" he asked, and Tezuka smirked, pulling a piece of cotton-candy off the stick and holding it out to him.

"Thanks." Tezuka took the cotton-candy and popped it in his mouth.

After a while, Tezuka and Karsten ended up finishing the cotton-candy themselves, before moving on to look for Sam and Paige for the second time that day, only to find them running back over to them, this time, with Paige chasing Sam, who immediately hid behind Tezuka, hugging his arm.

"Tezuka, she's trying to get me to eat that weird fluff!" Sam pleaded, hiding part of her face in his shoulder as Paige pouted.

"Oh, come on! It's perfectly safe to eat!" she argued. "Tezuka, tell her!" Paige looked at him pleadingly, and he sighed, before looking down at Sam.

"She's got a point." he said, and Sam pouted. "Come on, I'll go buy you some." Tezuka offered, leading her over to the vendor, despite her protests.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Tezuka and Sam walked towards the vendor, Paige let out a girly squeal as she hugged Karsten's arm happily.

"Awwwe! They look so cute together!" she squealed, and Karsten chuckled as they watched their best friends buy a stick of cotton-candy.

"If only they knew it too..." they both sighed in unison as they watched Tezuka hold the cotton-candy out for Sam as they walked back.

"Hey, what do you say to spying on them?" Karsten asked, and Paige paused, looking at Tezuka and then at a smiling Sam, before looking back at Karsten and nodding.

So, with that, Paige and Karsten quickly slipped away, blending into the crowd of passerbys, who had been watching the play that had now ended, and were headed home.

* * *

"Do I _have_to?" Sam mumbled, looking at the wad of pink fluff that Tezuka was holding out to her with a blank, but hesitant expression.

"It's not going to kill you to eat it, if that's what you mean." he replied, amused by the girl's hesitance to eat the harmless wad of fluffed and flavored sugar.

"How can you be so sure about that! It could get could in my throat and I could choke! Or it could clog up my digestive system and I could die! What if it- No, Tezuka don't-" Sam reached out to stop him, but Tezuka had already stuck the fluff in his mouth, and she gaped, before gripping his arm and shaking it, praying that he wasn't killing himself by cotton-like substance consumption.

"Tezuka...Tezuka?" Sam's eye grew huge, and Tezuka slowly came to a stop, collapsing onto a nearby bench and falling completely silent.

"Hey, Tezuka, come on! This isn't funny! Tezuka!" Sam looked at him in sheer panic, as she started to shake his arm again, before feeling tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Tezuka, please!" she begged, but seeing that he still wasn't moving, she slumped onto the bench, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She looked at him again, looking so peaceful, almost as if he were sleeping, before reached across his lap and taking his free hand in hers, and then leaned against his arm, her cheek pressing into his shoulder as she closed her eyes. She could here the painful thumping of her heart as she sat there, but suddenly, it quickened ever so slightly, getting louder as if she was trying to steady her breathing, or restrain a laugh...

Sam bolted up and opened her eyes, turning her head to glare at Tezuka. He opened one eye and an amused smirk slowly formed on his lips, causing Sam to scowl, before she rocketed to her feet as he started laughing.

"That wasn't even funny!" she whined, as she watched Tezuka laugh aloud at her gullibility, "You jerk!"

Sam frowned at him and turned away, hugging her arms as she started to walk. She really _had_ been scared, thinking that he really _had _been dead. It was almost like watching how her grandfather had died. The doctors said it was of old age and that was reason why it had seemed so peaceful, but she had her doubts. Though, now that she thought about it, Tezuka wasn't _that_ old, and if he had been choking, he wouldn't have just gone completely quiet, would he?

She cursed herself for being so gullible, but she wasn't planning on turning back. She may have been gullible and Tezuka may be still alive and laughing, but she was definitely still mad at him for the joke.

* * *

He could help it, he had to entertain her outrageous protests, and when she scowled and turned her back, he found the stubbornly childish action even more amusing. However, his laughter had quickly died when he saw that she wasn't going to stop, that she wasn't even going to look back, and he suddenly felt as if he had crossed the line.

So, he rose to his feet and started after her, but it seemed that everytime he'd get closer, she'd move further away. Tezuka grumbled something to himself, cursing the large crowds of people in public places, as he weaved through the throng of people on their way home.

For a brief second after he escaped the crowd, Tezuka's eyes found the cotton-candy he had bought for Sam and growled. If only he hadn't bought the stupid stick of spun sugar, he wouldn't have played such a cruel trick, and Sam wouldn't be avoiding him. His anger towards the unhealthy snack grew and he had gotten to the point where he was about to throw it away, when he heard an innocent, high-pitched voice and turned around.

Behind him was a little girl, staring up at him with big eyes as she held onto her mother's hand. She had short, curly brown hair that was tied up into a pair of pig-tails on either side of her head. She looked familiar, and it wasn't until he recognized her costume that he realized that she was one of the little girls from the play.

"Mommy! I want cotton-candy!" she exclaimed, tugging on her mother's hand as she pointed to the offending sugar in Tezuka's hand.

"Kristina, I already told you, we must get home. I can get you some another day." her mother replied tiredly and Tezuka looked up from the little girl and to her exasperated mother and then at the cotton-candy in his hand.

"But I want it now!" Kristina snapped, stomping her foot, and her mother gave Tezuka an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, she's a bit tired. Come along, Kristina, we must go. I'm so sorry, again." she apologized, pulling on Kristina's hand a little, and when the little girl started to move, Tezuka shook his head and knelt down to the girl's level.

"Here, do you want to have mine?" he asked, trying to sound gentle as possible as held the stick out to her, causing the little girl's eyes to light up.

"Oh no, please, you don't have to do that. She's fine, really. Kristina apologize!" Kristina looked at her mother, her blue eyes dulling slightly and she looked back at Tezuka sadly. She opened her mouth, but Tezuka stopped her.

"No, please. You can have it. I don't mind." he said softly, giving the girl the slightest of smiles, before glancing up at her mother and adding, "Really, I don't. I was just on my way home and I don't really want to carry this the whole way. I was about to throw it away actually." Tezuka heard the little girl gasp, and her mother gave him an uncertain look. Tezuka could tell she didn't trust him, and he didn't completely blame her either, but he did wish Sam was there. Having her with him would have reassured her a little bit more.

* * *

Sam heaved out a sigh. Yes, she knew he was following her, and at the moment, she was doing all that she could to prevent him from catching her. She really didn't want to talk to him, she just wanted to be alone. However, the world never works as one may wish, and as she paused to look back, she didn't know why, but she did, and when she did, she saw him.

He was kneeling on the ground in front of one of the little girls from the play, and he was holding out his stick of cotton-candy to her, trying to smile a little. The sight almost made her speechless; he was trying to be gentle, being kind to offer the girl the cotton-candy. She looked ready to take it, when her mother gave Tezuka an unsure look.

Sam half smiled when she saw him try to convince the woman, but she began to look even more wary, and Sam's smile fell. He was trying _so_ hard, and she suddenly felt her annoyance with him dissolve, and she let out a small laugh. It was had to stay mad at him as she watched the scene unfold, and she was touched. Beneath his cold, stoic exterior, he really did care and he was sweet, he just had a hard time showing it.

Sam sighed before putting on a soft smile as she walked up to them and assisted the poor teenager in his attempts to kind and reassure the mother of such an adoreable little girl.

* * *

"Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka paused and they all looked in the direction of the voice, and as if his wish had come true, there was Sam, smiling slightly as she jogged over to him and smiled a little brighter.

"Where have you been?" she asked gently, her attention trained on him until she noticed the little girl in front of him. She looked at Tezuka and then back at Kristina and knelt down beside him. "And who might you be, sweetheart?"

Tezuka blinked, he couldn't help but feel amazed by Sam's change in attitude, however he could still sense that she was still a little annoyed, but she hid it well. He then turned his attention back to Kristina, who was looking at Sam in awe, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm Kristina!" she chirped, and Sam's eyes soften on the girl. "Wow! You're so pretty! Prettier than even Mommy, but Mommy isn't as young." she said, and Sam's smile became one of slight embarrassment, as a light pink tinted her cheeks, and she laughed softly.

"Awwe, why thank you! But I don't think I'm that pretty!" Sam smiled, looking over at Kristina's mother, who looked much more at ease, but also slightly amused by her daughter's statement. "I'm sure your mother was much prettier than me when she was my age." she said, receiving a kind look from Kristina's mother, but Kristina snorted.

"No way! You're prettier than Mommy! Isn't she pretty Mommy?" Kristina looked up at her mother, and pointed at Sam, whose blush started to grow darker.

"Yes, she's very pretty." the woman replied, and Sam blushed, before looking down at the ground.

"See! My mommy thinks so too! And so does he! You think she's pretty too, don't you Mister?" Kristina looked at Tezuka, who had been gazing at Sam for the most part, but blinked and looked at Kristina in surprise. He looked at Kristina, who was smiling victoriously, before looking at Sam and coughing slightly.

"Um..." Tezuka swallowed, looking over at Sam who was looking at the ground, her cheeks bright pink. Tezuka then looked up at Kristina, and then looked over at Sam. He smirked slightly at the look of embarrassment that covered her partially hidden face. He then reached over, and took her left hand in his right, smirking when her head snapped up to look at him. He looked back at her with a smirk, before turning back to answer Kristina. "Yes, I do." he said with a nod, Sam's cheeks growing pinker as he added, "I think she'd very pretty."

Sam glared at him, but softened up when Kristina sighed. They both looked at the little girl who had a dreamy look on her face as she looked between Tezuka and Sam.

"I think that's enough, Kristina, thank you." Sam glanced up at Kristina's mother and then back at Kristina who had the stick of cotton-candy in her hand, while her other hand held onto her mother's. "I'm Gwenivere, by the way."

Sam smiled at the woman, before standing up and holding out her hand. "My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam. This," Sam gestured to Tezuka, "is a friend of mine, Kunimitsu." Tezuka gave a slight nod, before turning his attention back to Sam as she bent down to look at Kristina. "And it was very nice to meet you too, Ma'lady." Sam gave a small bow to the girl, who had played the Mayor's daughter. The little girl giggle, catching onto Sam's lead, gave a small curtsy.

"As it was to meet you!" she chimed, and Sam smiled as she stood up.

"Well, then, I hope to see you before we leave, and if I don't, I'll be sure to never forget you." Sam then looked up at Gwenivere. "You're daughter is an amazing little girl, and it truly was a pleasure to meet the both of you." she said, and Gwenivere paused, reaching into her purse.

"Thank you." she said, pulling out a small slip of paper and handing it to Sam. "And if you ever need a good spa treatment, you can reach me through this." she said with a small laugh, and Sam looked down at the piece of paper and smiled.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer before I leave." she said with a small laugh, and Gwenivere chuckled, before taking her daughter's hand again and looking back up at Tezuka and Sam.

"It's a self-owned business, so if I even retire, you can still reach me." she laughed and Sam did too, before slipping the paper into her back pocket. "And by the way..." Gwenivere leaned forward towards Sam, and Sam leaned over to hear, taking that the statement was only going to be for her ears and not Tezuka's. "He's a keeper, but if anything happens, just call me, and I'll listen. I now how men can be." she whispered, and Sam blushed slightly as they pulled away.

"Um, thank you, Gwenivere, but hopefully nothing does." she said, laughing nervously, and Gwenivere shrugged.

"Just in case." she said, and Sam nodded. "But anyways, come along, Kristina, it's time to go home."

"Okay, good bye, Miss Sam! Mr. Cotton-Candy man!" Kristina called as she and her mother walked away, waving.

"Bye!" Sam called, before laughing and looking at Tezuka in amusement. "'Mr. Cotton-Candy man'?" she asked, and Tezuka scowled.

"Be quiet." he grumbled, and Sam laughed as they turned around and began back the way she had been walking.

And for once, Sam actually listened, and an uncomfortable silence fell between them, but neither knew exactly how to break it.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." Karsten muttered as he and Paige stood up from a nearby tree, watching the two from the moment Sam walked away in near tears, Tezuka following her, to the scene with the little girl and her mother, and then to now, where they were walking with each other in an uneasy silence.

"They're so stubborn! I mean, Tezuka tries, but he ends up upsetting Sam. Sam tries, and she ticks him off. Then they get all quiet and it ruins everything!" Paige groaned as she leaned against Karsten, who simply chuckled.

"Well, I guess that means we still have some work to do for the rest of the week." he said with a chuckle and Paige grinned, before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"This'll be fun, but if I don't get home soon, my parents are going to kill me, and possibly you, so come on." she said, taking his hand and pulling him away, looking behind them and watching their friends round the corner to the festival grounds.

Karsten looked back, following her gaze, and smirked. "Don't worry, I think they'll be okay."

* * *

**Okay, so this title is Cotton-candy, and I was having hard time finding a song with the same name, but I did and it's an instrumental one by Al Hirt, but oh well.**

**Anyways, what'll happen! I'm crazy.**

**I WENT TO THE U.S. OPEN YESTERDAY AND I MET CHRIS EVERT IN PERSON! IT WAS FREAKING AWESOM! AND I JUST SPELLED AWESOM WITHOUT THE E! **

**I'm messed up... {sighs}**

**Anyways, tell me what you guys think, if you have any questions, I'm giving you two chapters today! So be happy!**


	23. Fireflies

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Twenty-Three: Fireflies

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!

* * *

**

Dear readers, this is a follow-up to the last chapter.

I know this may be incorrect, and I apologize to any one who is German, or at least knows what I'm talking about in this chapter. I don't think it's offensive or anything, but I would like to say this just in case, or in case anyone tries to correct me.

It is a German custom on Sundays (from May to mid-September) in the city of Hameln that the children in the town put on the Pied Piper play, and it takes place at noon, but in this story, they (Tezuka, Sam, Karsten, and Paige) are in Berlin and it's probably like six in the afternoon, soooooo, yeah. But I needed to use something so it would work in the chapter with the time of year and all (being it's like late July, early August, and it's a Sunday), so I apologize to anyone who might find this offensive or may be annoyed by the alterations.

You may feel free to send me feedback if I am mistaken about anything, or if you are not pleased with how I incorperated this into my story. I will completely understand it as well, and I will be sure to send out a complete apology in my next chapter if it is necessary, and even a private one if need be.

So please forgive me, and enjoy the chapter.

Thank you,

-Smash41KMF

* * *

"Look! Fireflies!" Sam exclaimed, pointing to the gentle bleeps of yellow lights that filled the clearing below them, surrounding some of the other people already walking home.

They had been sitting on one of the hills that over looked the park's festival grounds for the past ten minutes, talking about their misunderstanding earlier, mostly with Tezuka apologizing and Sam telling him to stop. However, this was the first time either of them really showed any emotion since they said good bye to Kristina and Gwenivere. Even during their conversation, they had periods of uneasy silence, and it was helping neither of them. Even as they watched the sun sink behind the trees, the beautiful sight was drowned in their uneasy. Sam wanted to say so many things, but she had know clue how to bring a single on of them up. There was one in particular that she wanted to mention; one that involved the nosiness of their two friends, but it never seemed like the best time to do so, so she didn't. So, strange as it seemed, Sam was thankful for the appearance of the little bugs.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many in my life!" she gasped, as she carefully stood up and gazed in pure fascination at the millions of little lights that blinked a faint yellow across the grass clearing under the moonlight. "Come on, let's go catch some!" she chirped as Tezuka stood up, before taking his hand and leading him down into the clearing.

When they got there, Sam released Tezuka's hand and reached her hands out, just like many of the passing children did, in attempts to catch one of the bugs in her cupped hands. It took some time, because each time she'd open her hands, the bug would fly away, but eventually she went back to Tezuka who had been watching her, chuckling at her childishness, and dragged him over to try.

"There is nothing wrong with acting like a child sometimes, Tezuka." she laughed, pulling him into the center of the clearing, and taking both of his hands in hers and trying to catch one of the lightning bugs. It took some time getting used to, but after several failures and many laughs and chuckles at their attempts, they had finally caught one.

Sam looked up at Tezuka and beamed, before carefully opening his clasped hands to see one lightning bug that seemed to glow brighter than any of the others in his hands. "We caught one!" she exclaimed happily, and Tezuka opened his hand completely, and they watched, heads bent over, as the bug crawled from his hand into hers.

Sam laughed happily at the bug in her palms, unaware as Tezuka removed his hands and gently replaced them on her waist with a soft chuckle.

"Awwwe, he's so cute!" she laughed, as she lifted her hands slightly, to look at the bug a little better, but rather than staying put in her hands, 'he' flew up, out of her hands, and landed on the bridge of her nose. Sam gasped, and Tezuka chuckled a bit louder at the sight.

"I think he likes you." he chuckled, lifting his right hand off her waist and gently resting it on her forehead, between her eyebrows so that the pad was facing up. He waited for a few seconds, until the bug eventually crawled onto his finger and slowly pulled it away, lifting his finger into the air, a little away from them, and they watched as the bug lift 'his' wings and fly away, into the night. His light still blinking brighter than any of the others.

When the firefly was out of their sight, Tezuka turned to look back down at Sam, and found that her eyes had become an irresistibly sea-foam green color in the moonlight, and he couldn't look away.

"I hope he isn't the only one." she whispered, taking a small step closer and carefully wrapping her arms around his neck as he replaced his hand on her waist and smirked.

"I doubt that he is." he replied, leaning down as she slowly leaned up.

"Good, because I don't want him to be." she mumbled, her eyes slowly closing as they gradually grew closer, and her heartbeat began to pick up.

"Then I can assure you that he isn't." Tezuka chuckled, closing his eyes as he pulling her in.

"Good." And that was the last thing she could say, before his lips caught hers, and her mind went blank.

She hadn't realized how soft his lips really were, and it wasn't until she felt something soft and thin tickle her fingers that she noticed that her fingers were playing with his hair. She giggled when she felt the fingers of his hands gently tickle her sides; but, as if satisfied by this new discovery, Tezuka tickled her a little more, and she broke into a cute fit of giggles as she broke their kiss and tried to push his hands away.

"S-St-Stop-haha, T-Tezuka, p-please!" she laughed, squirming in his arms as he continued to tickle her.

"Why? This is fun." he said innocently, and Sam barely lifted her head enough to glare at him, but it faltered into more laughs, until she finally was able to push him away, and took off running through the clearing. "Hey! Get back here!" he called after her, but she looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she laughed, and Tezuka rolled his eyes, before taking off after her.

"Why must you always do this?" he shouted, slowly getting closer to her.

"Because!" she shouted, "You're more fun when you're not so tense!" she shouted, looking back at him for a moment and then turning back around, only to crash into someone else, and hit the ground. She landed with a small 'omf' and shook her head to clear her boggled vision, before lifting her head to see who she had run into. She gasped, and at the same time, Tezuka caught up to her and stiffened at their unexpected company.

* * *

**Okay, so its short I know, but it's got fluff, I have to go practice my instrument, so I'll be back. and I'll write the next chapter!**

**Who's the unexpected company? I don't even know yet, i haven't though that far!**

**Oh well, review and enjoy !**

**Anyways, what'll happen! I'm crazy.**

**I WENT TO THE U.S. OPEN YESTERDAY AND I MET CHRIS EVERT IN PERSON! IT WAS FREAKING AWESOM! AND I JUST SPELLED AWESOM WITHOUT THE E! **

**I'm messed up... {sighs}**

**Anyways, tell me what you guys think, if you have any questions, I'm giving you two chapters today! So be happy!**


	24. I Promise

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Twenty-Four: I Promise

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!

* * *

**

Sam's eyes had grown huge the moment she saw him; and the scream that circuited through her body threatened to break the seal of her lips. If not for the familiar hand taking hers, Sam was positive she would have broken down.

Tall (perhaps an inch or two shorter than Tezuka), with still-short, dusty-dirt brown hair and a pair of steely-gray eye; stood her cousin, barely a year older than herself, with a too bitter and irritationgly amused sneer gracing (or crumpling) his face. There, stood none other than Keigo Atobe.

He looked down at her vehemently, his cold eyes, full of hatred, boring into her own was enough to make her terrified, but she bit back the urge to cringe as she was helped to her feet.

And as soon as she was steady, a slight tug on her hand pulled her back, and she as was pressed gently back against a hard chest of muscle through a loose cotton shirt and a casual, button-up, dress shirt, she relaxed slightly, knowing she was safe.

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, and eased against Tezuka as he carefully pulled her back to his side, his right hand still clasped with hers.

They both glanced at each other and then at Sam's cousin, who watched the scene with a bitter interest, accompanied by cold amusement. He remembered how he'd sworn to her that on the day she found someone, he would personally come to give the man his deepest sympathies; but now, as he saw _who_ it was, he almost felt that they deserved each other. The two people he hated the most in the world to get together; he almost found the pure irony sickening.

He had no idea this would happen, and to see it like this shattered what had once been a some-what good day for him. he had been on a leisurely late-night stroll through the park on his way back to his penthouse, after a rather unexpectedly stressless day, so he was feeling good. At least, he _had_ been feeling good until he came to the edge of the park's inner festival grounds and saw them. Together. Surrounded by fireflies and luminious moonlight. One could call it almost romantic, if it had been any other couple, even he would have. But it wasn't.

So, he snuck out of view and watched how Tezuka held Sam's waist and chuckled at something she had said. He had watched his cousin wrap her arms around Tezuka's neck, whispering something as they grew closer. If he hadn't been in such shock, he would have thrown something between them, or taken a picture at least, but he remained transfixed as he watched their lips meet. It was almost too horrifying a thing for him to watch, and thankfully it soon ended; only to be replaced by laughter as Tezuka _tickled_ Sam.

It was then that he couldn't watch anymore, it was too sickening, so he turned away, and began back the way he had come, eager to get away from the growing laughter. However, it continued to grow louder and soon the happy laughs were joined by the sound of foot falls, and he turned around just in time to find her right in front of him. He stiffened the moment she hit him and fell back. He then brushed himself off and glared, and then here he was, standing before them, looking completely and utterly #!*% .

* * *

Despite Tezuka's efforts to relax her, Sam could still feel her stomach tighten the moment her cousin opened his mouth. "Samantha..."

"Atobe?" Tezuka's voice punctured Sam's thoughts, and she looked at her cousin for his reaction. He sneered.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked airily as if just noticing Tezuka standing beside his cousin, while Sam flinched as he glared at her pointedly. "Could it be? Honestly and truly? My dear little cousin, and my hellborn (I made that word up) rival, fraternizing?" he gasped dramatically

"'Little cousin'?" Tezuka looked down at Sam, who looked up in equal curiosity.

"'Hellborn rival'?" she replied, and ahead of them, they could hear him cackle, and Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Oh dear, you are! Dear me, my Samantha, I would think that you would know better!"

"Oh, shut up! Why the #!*% are you even here, anyways? Why aren't you in Tokyo?" She snapped, and her cousin laughed.

"As feisty as ever, I see. Pity I could never have you." he replied, and Tezuka's eyebrow twitched as his blood began to boil. "I blame our blood," he continued, ignoring Tezuka. "Or at least my Uncle and your Aunt, that is."

"You still haven't answered my question." Sam hissed. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I visit my precious baby cousin every once in a while? I do care for you, you know." he replied, his tone taking on a false hurtfullness.

"Of course you do." Sam snorted. "Now, _really. Why_ are you here?" she repeated, and her cousin's pout cracked.

"To take you home." he stated flatly, taking a step towards her, holding out his hand. "Now come on, before Mother and Father yell at me for being late to bring you back." he hissed, but Sam shook her head and stepped back.

"I'm no longer of your custody." she replied, taking another step and pulling Tezuka with her slightly.

"We're your _family_, Samantha, whether you like it or not." he growled.

"I won't go with you." she said firmly, stepping back again, with Tezuka following, looking between the two as the conversation continued.

"If you don't, where will you go?" he asked, confident that he had cornered, before adding for his own amusement, "With him perhaps? Spend the night in _his_ bed? Ooh, such a naughty girl, Samantha, what has become of the innocent little girl I knew so long ago?" he cooed, taking the pleasure of seeing both Tezuka and Sam's uneasy expressions about the bed-sharing comment. However, he hadn't expected his cousin's harsh response to be so...calm.

"She died along with your heart, #!*% ." she growled, her green eyes licked with deadly flames. "On the day she lost her brother."

"Ahh, Dallas... what a sweet child he was. If I understand correctly, _he_ was the one taking care of _you_? What a pity, I really do feel for him, having to had put up with a disgraceful wench like you... It must have been so hard... I actually loved him, you know. He-" Sam cut him off with a cracking voice and a hard punch to the jaw.

"Don't you dare act like you knew him! You know nothing!" she shouted, as she glared down at Atobe's shocked figure on the ground. "So don't you dare tell me you loved him." she hissed, before whipping around and walking off, not even waiting for Tezuka as she left the park and broke into a sprint for their hotel.

* * *

Tezuka watched as Sam walked off, she didn't deserve any of this. He looked down at a baffled Atobe, and a growl rose in his throat.

" #!*% , you're so damned lucky, Tezuka." Atobe growled, stiffly rising to his feet, only to be knocked back over, this time with a blow to his stomach.

"And you're a forgiveable son of a #!*% , Atobe." Tezuka growled, before stalking off in the direction Sam had gone.

"Just answer one question for me!" Atobe called, and Tezuka stopped to looked back.

"What is it?" he asked, as Atobe sat up coughing slightly.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Atobe asked, and Tezuka whipped around, utterly appaled by his accusation, but Atobe started laughing. "Obvioiusly not, besides I was only kidding."

"Then what do you really want?" Tezuka asked, sighing at the other man's? immaturity.

"Has she told you about her brother?" he asked, his tone taking on a serious note, and Tezuka nodded, starting to turn away, when Atobe added, "I mean what happened to her _after_ her brother's death? Before she met Paige?" he asked, taking hold of Tezuka's arm and turning him to look him in the eyes.

"Not yet, but I won't push her." Tezuka replied, pulling his arm away as Atobe gave him one last piece of advice before leaving without another word.

"Just don't hurt her." Atobe said before sighing as he stared at the ground and then back up at Tezuka. "She's been through enough suffering already, and she doesn't need to add heartbreak to the list." he growled. "So, just promise me that you'll protect her."

Tezuka stared at Atobe, never before had he seen the other captain so serious, but he nodded, and Atobe held out his hand. Tezuka shook it, "I promise." he said, and Atobe nodded, before he turned and walked away.

* * *

**OKAY! I sucked at ending this chapter, but the next chapter will be good! Atobe has half and half intentions, but you'l find that out later! Enjoy and Review!**


	25. Guilty

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Twenty-Five: Guilty

* * *

**Hiya guys, yeah, I like to say hiya, in case you've read my other stories. Anyways, this story is about another one of my own characters, and Tezuka! I love using my own characters, it's so much more fun! Hope you like this story too! Oh, by the ways, I wrote a longer version of the summary in here, so you can get the whole story! Bye!**

**When a 14-year-old musician is forced to move to Japan from America, due to family troubles, she comes bearing both some ( I don't know if I can call them 'dark' or 'unusual', just regular(ish) secrets and hidden talents. But what happens when Tezuka accidentally discovers her? Can they still be friends, or will they completely ignore each other? Or will his reactions head them towards being something more? TezukaxOC Half of this story is sort of like the movie " the Ultimate Gift"**

**Ignore my summary above, it's kind of stupid and all, and it doesn't really fit into my story completely, but the story is WAY better. I'm horrible at summaries!

* * *

**

Her vision was blurred, and she barely had a clue of where she was going, but as long as it was far away from Atobe, she didn't care. As soon as she was out of the park the tears had started, and heads were turning to watch the young girl run past, crying for no known reason. She didn't care, she just wanted to get away.

She didn't know how long she was running, but by the time she lifted her head, she found herself in an unfamiliar area, and her stomach began to feel uneasy without Tezuka there to accompany. She took a deep breath and cautiously put one foot in front of the other and walked down the unfamiliar, cracked and broken down sidewalk, careful not to lead herself into an area without more than one escape.

She looked around her for a moment, finding herself surrounded by broken-windowed storefronts, and cob-webbed, darker alleyways that led betwen them to who-knows-where. She shivered as the night air blew through the near-empty streets and the closest corner lamp flickered eerily. Sam shuddered and gently hugged herself, wishing more than anything to have Tezuka's coat over her shoulders like she had earlier that morning.

She sighed and lifted her head to look up at the star-studded skies. Tezuka had been right, Berlin really was a beautiful once you got used to it...

Sam paused, looking down as she released her arms and gazed down at her hands. One bandaged by the said boy, while a golden, engraved band adorn the other.

Tezuka...

She suddenly felt guilty for having run out on him so many times since they had met, but she hated to cry in public, it made her feel weak, vulnerable. She hated that feeling. Then again, she felt bad for leaving him with her horrible cousin, though something in the back of her mind was telling her that they had some of their own business to clear up.

However, it all led back to the fact that she needed Tezuka to keep her safe in this city, despite its beauty, it was still dangerous, and as much as she hated the fact, she was an attractive teenage girl, who, no matter how you looked at it, could become easy prey for any who dared to hunt her.

Sam shuddered at her own comparison to being hunted. Though, she knew it was true, and all she really wished for was to have tezuka with her. She didn't like to be alone, especially not in such an ominous and unfamiliar place as this. In Seattle maybe she'd feel more comfortable, but even there she was cautious at night. The difference was, there she was uneasy, but here she was frightened.

There was a rustling sound behind her and she yelped softly, whirling around to find a wrapper cuff the broken sidewalk as the night air blew in evenly. She sighed, mentally scolding herself and laughing at her skittishness. Sam turned back around to continue walking when she heard the faintness of car tires screeching in the distance and something that sounded like shattering glass, followed by angry curses and shouting.

Sam shuddered, she could feel the chill running down her spine and her heartbeat quicken. She hugged herself again, squeezing her arms as she picked the pace and attempted to find her way out. Sam bit her lip as she looked around, begging for something to assist her. She heard more rustling come from her left, in the direction of one of the alley ways, and she froze. There was something accompanying the rustling and she stood transfixed as shadows began to rise in the alley way and slowly approach her.

She heart was crashing against her ribcage as she began to step backwards, her green eyes growing in fear as she watched the shadows grow to the height of about a full-grown man. She heart stopped, but she kept moving back as the shadows grew closer, still hidden by the overcasting shadow of beaten store front that was beside the alley.

She quickened her retreat, but as soon as she took another step, her back hit something hard and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a pair of arms move to surround her. Sam screamed, and kicked the offender with the heel of her boot, before whirling around to find them knelt down, examining the damage, and she gasped.

Brown-haired, hazel-eyed, long-legged, and four-eyed was Tezuka, gently massaging his shin where she had kicked him. He grunted the moment he attempted to apply even the slightest bit of pressure the shin. He then looked up at her and scowled in half annoyance.

"Kunimitsu!" she cried, running back into him, falling into a half kneel as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank god! I'm so sorry for running off like that, it's just I-" Sam started, but Tezuka simply chuckled, and carefully returned the hug as he carefully brought them both to their feet.

However, he did wince slightly, there was definitely going to be a bruise on his shin the next day. Sam seemed to notice, because her relieved face took on an expression of guilt, and she gently draped her arms around his waist, despite standing beside him, hanging her head slightly so she could stare at the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. nice kick by the way." he whispered, draping one of his arms around her as he shoved the other into his pocket. He felt Sam's body shudder in a silent laugh, before she lifted her head to look at him.

"Thanks, but can we go now?" she asked softly, and Tezuka gave her a small nod.

* * *

**OKay, short chapter, I know but hey, I couldn't think of anything!**


	26. Catch Me

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Twenty-Six: Catch Me

* * *

**Okay, so I ditched the summary, and now, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

By the time they got back to the room, Sam was half asleep, arms wrapped around Tezuka's waist as her cheek rested on his shoulder and his right arm remained draped over her shoulders, holding her closer. Tezuka smirked, gazing down at his tired companion, before pausing and looking at the key-card lock on their door. he frowned in realization of the fact that his card was in his right front pocket, and he didn't want to disturb Sam in order to get it.

He swallowed uneasily, and glanced over at Sam. He had seen her slip her card into the right back pocket of her jeans earlier that night. Tezuka hesitated, his hand dropping from her shoulder, to rest on her waist. Yes, he was comfortable around her, but he doubted he was that comfortable. Then again...

Tezuka looked down at the peaceful, half-asleep Sam as she rested against his shoulder, and he shook his head. He wasn't going to wake her, so instead he dropped his hand to slip gently into her back pocket. His fingers brushed the edge of the plastic key card, when he felt Sam shift against his shoulder, straightening up slightly, keeping on arm around his waist as she reached back with her other hand.

Tezuka froze like a child getting caught red-handed reaching in the cookie jar (I couldn't help it, sorry guys!), his hand still half inside Sam's back pocket. Sam smirked, reaching back and taking hold of his right hand, gently and slowly extracting it from her back pocket as Tezuka swallowed, pushing down the light pink that threatened to dust his cheeks. Sam looked up at him and her smirk widened. She leaned up towards his ear chuckling softly as she carefully guided his hand to the side.

"Wrong pocket." she whispered teasingly, and Tezuka silently sighed in relief, but his brief moment of relief left his blush to take his cheeks slightly; something Sam was sure not to miss, but she didn't vocalize it, only smirked some more. Then, Tezuka suddenly realized what she was doing, guiding his hand to her other pocket and then leaving it go.

Tezuka coughed nervously as he gently slipped his fingers into the pocket, this time being sure to grasp the edge of a familiar plastic card, and slowly sliding it out, holding it in his palm as Sam slid out from under his arm and turned to face him. Tezuka looked at the card and then at her, giving off a puzzled expression as she smirked.

"I told you so." she said, and Tezuka scowled at the card.

"But...If this is your key card, then what..." Tezuka put his hand on his pocket to check if his key card was still there, and finding that it was, he couldn't help but wonder what was in her other pocket.

"...was in my other pocket?" she asked, finishing his sentence. Tezuka nodded, and Sam reached back and pulled the other card out of her back pocket and showed it to him. "It was the card Gwenivere gave me. See." Sam held up the spa and bath contact card, and Tezuka felt like an idiot.

"Oh..." Tezuka looked down at the card in his hand, and then turned towards the suite door, and slid the card in and pulled it out, unlocking the door, before turning the handle and opening the door. Sam smirked and followed him inside, closing the door behind her and setting her bag down by the door.

When she looked up, she was startled to find Tezuka standing in front of her again, holding out her key card, but refusing to meet her eyes. She smirked, looking up at the card he held out to her, before standing up and stepping in front of him. She saw him swallow, and her smirk grew as she slowly reached out and slid card out of his fingers, folding it into the palm of her hand as her fingertips lingered in his. Her smirk easing into a soft smile, Sam gazed down at their hands, before slowly lifting her gaze to meet his, nervous and ever-so-slightly flustered, but hazel and intriguing all the same. She smirked at the uncertain haze the glazed his eyes, but to her surprise, he didn't step back; Sam smirked wider, and felt curious to how far you could push him before he decided to back off, or she did for that matter.

"However, there _is_ something that I don't quite..._understand_..." She said softly, lowering her head as she looked down at the card in her hands, before lifting her head and giving an innocent tilt of her head as she met his curious gaze and arched eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" he asked in a low, vibrating tone, causing Sam to struggle to find words for a short moment, before she shook the dazed feeling away and smiled up at him.

"Well... I couldn't help but wonder..." she started, taking a step closer to him as she carefully slipped her hand further into his, watching their fingers entwining, before lifting it along his strong arms until her eyes finally met his face. She gave him a slightly sly smile and slowly slid her own card into her pocket, before carefully reaching up with her left hand and gently placing it on the front of his right shoulder. She felt him stiffen under her touch, but soon relaxed as she felt the heat from his body sink into the palm of her hand, seeping through his shirt, and, as if he sensed the same feeling, Tezuka turned his head slightly and gazed down at her hand. "...if there was any specific _reason_... as to why..." she hesitated, joining his gaze as she let her hand trail down from his shoulder and stop with her index finger barely caught on the edge of his front right pocket. "...you couldn't have simply, gotten _this_ one out..." she swiftly slipped her small, delicate fingers in and just as quickly, Tezuka found a plastic key card obscuring his sight, and he blinked, barely realizing that she could pick-pocket him without him evening feeling a thing.

Then, suddenly, as if finally realizing what she had meant, Tezuka's expression dropped, and he grew slightly nervous as he awkwardly plucked his card from her hand with his free one, unsure of what her next move was about to be, and it wasn't helping his nerves. However, when he started to step back, he felt a slight tug on his front pocket, and he realized that Sam's finger had returned to its previous catch, and he stopped as she held him in place, looking up at him in a serious, yet innocently curious expression that made his insides churn eagerly. He paused, looking down at the finger hooked just inside his front pocket, before tracing it back up to meet the green eyes of its owner.

"Tezuka..." she said, a hint of warning underlining her tone as she looked up at him and took a step in, bringing her own body barely an inch away from his as she leaned up to stare him down, their noses almost brushing each others before she continued, "I'd appreciate knowing your reasons, and I believe that I deserve to know; so tell me why." she said, her voice low, seductive, yet harsh and demandingly sharp, enough to cut him down if she really felt inclined to do so.

Tezuka took a deep breath before even daring to meet her piercing gaze. "I..." he wasn't sure how to say it, or even if he _wanted_ to say it. "I'm sor-"

"Stop." Tezuka froze, staring at her, but Sam refused to back down as she leaned forward gently, and brushed her lips against his before pulling back, as if leaving him with a ghost of a kiss. "I want to know the truth..." she moved forward again, letting the feeling sink in for barely a moment more, before pulling away and letting a slightly annoyed tone take to her voice. "So tell me, Tezuka..." she gave his hand a slight squeeze, before reaching up and holding his cheek gently in the palm of her left hand as she leaned up once again, and touched her lips to his, holding him there for a few moments, before starting to pull away. "Is this what you were hoping for?" she hissed, beginning to pull away, when he reached up, his key card no longer present in his hand, as he held her hand to his cheek, and stepped forward, reclaiming her lips.

Sam froze, _this_ was not what she was expecting, but she couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter up to her head, making her dizzy as she felt his hands fall from hers and rest on her waist. Despite being slightly annoyed, Sam felt her anger slowly melt away as he pulled her closer and held her against him while she wound her arms around his neck and almost smiled against his lips. Yet, to her own surprise once again, he decided to do just that, and she couldn't help but giggle as they parted just enough to rest their foreheads together.

"Not entirely, but I believe my gamble seemed to pay off, no?" he chuckled, and Sam smirked, moving her forehead away from his and resting the side of her head on his shoulder, her forehead tucking into the crock of his neck, as she gazed up at him with a tired smile.

"I suppose so, however..." Sam looked up at him with a small grin, before pulling away, twirling out of his arms. She held onto the index finger of his left hand and led him out onto the balcony, turning to face him with a larger grin. "You still didn't catch me." she teased.

"Is that so?" Tezuka asked, stepping closer to Sam as he lifted his hands to slide into place on her waist. "What about now?"

Sam bite her lip innocently and gave a thoughtful look to the notion, before looking back at him and quirking an eyebrow. "I don't know, 'what about now'?" she asked innocently, and Tezuka chuckled, leaning down.

"I think I've caught you." he whispered, and Sam smirked.

"Oh? You have, have you?" she replied, carefully mimicking his actions as she looked up at him challengingly.

"Yes, I believe I have." he chuckled, as his nose brushed hers and his lips paused just before hers. "If I may, that is." he added, and Sam chuckled, releasing his waist to wrap her arms around his neck, before moving up to meet his lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

When she pulled away, Tezuka blinked, unable to comprehend the feeling that buzzed in his stomach and the slight disappointment when he watched her pull away.

"It's getting late." she said, carefully letting her arms fall away from around his neck. She watched him hesitate, before gently removing his hands from her waist and taking a small step back.

He nodded, looking down slightly. "I won't be long." he said, not watching her nod absently before starting inside.

"Hey, Tezuka..." he stopped halfway through the door and turned to look back at Sam. She was still on the balcony, leaning on the banister, looking up at the moon. "Thank you...for everything." she said, looking over her shoulder to meet his eyes.

Tezuka paused, before giving her a slight smile in return with a nod and then went back inside.

* * *

As soon as he went inside, Sam let out a soft sigh, before looking back up at the moon, hazy clouds passing over it every once in a while, creating a silver-colored, silk-like appearance to its milky white glow.

She smiled, the moon, in even a city halfway across the world, looked just like the one she'd gaze at in Seattle, just as the Sun did the morning. They were like perpetually unchanging paintings, mixtures of golds and silvers, reds and blues, oranges, and grays. Then, she found it almost familiar, the gray, silky cloud that passed in front of the moon; it reminded her of his eyes. Tezuka's eyes. Hazel most times, but with the faintest, and most beautiful tints of gray at others. She smiled again, wistfully, as words carefully slipped through her lips, while her thoughts wandered even more into the topic of her companion.

_"Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say good bye___

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight___

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_And your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

_See this heart_

_Won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you'll do_

_my stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away_

_So I can breath_

_Even though your far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes to high_

_Cruz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

_So now you see_

_Why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go_

_It's what I feel_

_But for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've get me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_And your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_And if this is love_

_Please don't break me_

_I'm giving up_

_So just catch me"

* * *

_Sam smiled as she looked up at the moon once more, before straightening herself up and going inside. She stopped in the doorway, just as Tezuka had earlier, and looked over her shoulder at the moon, smiling to herself once again, before going inside and shutting the door behind her.

_'I guess Tezuka was right... he really has caught me.'_ She sighed, flopping down onto the couch, aware of the other teen emerging from the master bedroom, watching as she soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay! longer chapter! I'm sorry it's taken so long! I've been so busy! Cross country is over, and now I can focus on Tennis and my school work! Hope you like the chapter! See ya next time everybody!**


	27. Good Night

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Good Night

* * *

**Okay, so I ditched the summary, and now, on with the story.****

* * *

**

Tezuka smirked. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was Sam. Well, moreso Sam asleep and on the couch. The sight amused him, but he doubted that he had the heart to wake her up; she had been through a lot that day, and she really need to get some sleep. Plus, the fact that she looked so peaceful and relaxed was enough to melt anyone's cold heart.

He chuckled, walking over to the couch and pulling the blanket over her, watching her peaceful, sleeping form smile when he reached down and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, tucking a few strands of stray hair behind her ear. Her smile was contagious, and Tezuka could almost feel his own gaze softening at the simple gesture.

She really was beautiful, whether she was aware of it or not, he didn't know, but either way; she was beautiful. He supposed it was her character; loyal, innocent, understanding, gentle, the list could extend for miles if he wanted it to. She was strong, and brave; she believed in what she thought, and she was as stubborn as #!*% , but in the good quality of it. She was selfless, willing to help a complete stranger because she felt obliged to do so, even if she was unaware of their intentions.

Her demeanor was nearly impenetrible, with calculating, mystifying green eyes that were hard to look away from; they rivaled Fuji's if that's even possible. He smirked, he suddenly knew what it felt like to meet someone who acted as so much of a role model for others, what others told him he was.

He stood, removing his hand from her cheek despite a soft whine and pout, and looked at the clock, frowning at how late it was, before looking back at the sleeping girl smiling softly. He sighed, and knelt down beside his companion once again, stroking her cheek as she smiled once more, before moving his hand to brush a few more strands of loose hair out of her face. He then leaned down, gently pressing his lips lightly to her temple, amused by the near-inaudible hum that escaped Sam's lips, and the equal-volumed whine when he pulled away.

Tezuka chuckled, stroking Sam's cheek one last time before starting to stand. He was half on his feet, when he felt something latch gently onto his wrist, tugging softly, and turning him around. He looked down to see Sam gazing up at him with half-open eyes, pleadingful eyes, her hand carefully holding his wrist as she slowly sat up on the couch.

"Funny," she said with a small smirk, "For a guy like you, I never would have pictured you as someone for romantics, even in the slightest." she giggled, and Tezuka smirked, rolling his eyes before attempting to turn away again. This time, however, the tug on his arm was sharper and stronger, whipping him around and pulling him into a slightly hunched over kneel as Sam's left hand took his cheek and their lips touched, while their hands molded into each other, fingers entwinning.

Tezuka chuckled to himself as he rested his free hand on her waist, just holding her there, not asking for entrance with his tongue, or pushing her back down like most would try in his situation. Yet, still, he simply held her there, satisfied enough by just being around her as they both began to open up to one another.

Then, he smirked, and she pulled away carefully, as if uncertain of something. Worry flickered in his eyes as hesitance did in hers, but he dismissed it and decided to get in one last tease before going to bed himself.

"Why, you are certainly one to talk. I almost feel as if I should be offended." he said cockily, and Sam rolled her eyes, before pushing him back, but not roughly. She laughed at the scowl him made as he rose to his feet and carefully pried his hand free of hers as she lay back down. "Anyways, it's late, and if you plan on getting up early again, you'll need your rest. So, good night, Aka-"

"Sam." she interrupted, and Tezuka raised an eyebrow as Sam shook her head. "Stop it with the formalities. Just call me by my given name, Sam. And if that's too hard for you, just called me Samantha. I really don't care, but just not my last name, okay?" she asked, and Tezuka nodded.

"Good. Good night, Tezuka."

"Good night, A-Sam." Sam smiled at his correction, before laying down drifting off into sleep; her thoughts captivated by how enticing her name sounded off his lips.

Meanwhile, Tezuka smirked as soon as he closed the master bedroom door. He was surprised by how easily her name slid off his tongue, and how nice it sounded to his ears. Tezuka mentally scoffed at the thoughts, now thinking about how ridiculous he was being about it all. He sighed, pulling the covers over his shoulders and turning on his side to sleep, his thoughts still wandering about everything that had happened since he had met Sam...

____

_Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought..._

___

* * *

_

**AWE! Now aren't they just adoreable? okay, either chapter thirty or twenty-nine will be your bonus you have all been waiting for! I've had it all typed, but I just haven't had the time to add up the chapters to put it in, but don't worry, it won't be long!**


	28. Once Upon a Dream

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Once Upon A Dream

* * *

**Okay, so I ditched the summary, and now, on with the story.****

* * *

**

Tezuka felt his consciousness leave him the moment his head hit the pillow, as blackness consumed his vision before being replaced by a Victorian atmosphere. Tezuka blinked, looking around as the pale walls of the suite were replaces with beige painted floor to ceiling walls, copper colored trims and beryl tiled floors. As he came to the end of his panorama, he found a chrome pasted grand staircase leading up to the banister and the second floor, the landing of which adorned a crisp pair of French doors.

Tezuka blinked, he hadn't the slightest clue of why he was even there, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the faintest melodies of classical music floated into his ears, and he stopped to scan the room again, this time hoping to find the source. However, as he turned, he found the room gradually filling up with people around him; men and young teenagers dressed in clean cut suits, slacks, ties and dress shoes, while the ladies adorned jewels and bright colored dresses.

He swallowed as he soon found himself standing in the middle of a ballroom with couples dancing in graceful circles around him. He then remembered what he was wearing and looked down only to find himself dressed like many of his fellow males, while unfortunately attracting the attention of many of their female counterparts.

He could almost feel them closing in around him when the flicked off and a spot light shone on someone at the top of the grand staircase. The music suddenly ceased and Tezuka's audible gasp was heard by all, but no one paid it any attention, as they were too busy watching the figure of the beautiful woman who graceful made her way down the staircase. She wore a chameleon colored dress that flowed around her body, wrapping her up in a boa-constrictor of blue cloth, defining her curves where the dress was unnoticeably pinned and clipped. Long, dark brown hair fell in soft layers over her shoulders and back, while her leafy green eyes shimmered under the light of the chandeliers as she held her head high behind a teal-blue and white masquerade mask. Tan skin, soft pink lips, and Tezuka felt himself grow weak, but he held his ground as he watched her reach the finally step and touched the polished tile floor. Their eyes met and he froze, unable to look away as he felt her draw him forward into the emerald abyss that took the appearance of her eyes. His heart was racing in his chest as she carefully walked towards him, and he felt the entire room melt away until their was nothing but them, now a mere foot apart, standing in the comforting emptiness.

* * *

Sam felt herself slowly drift to sleep as Tezuka's hand stroked her cheek. She smiled, pleased by the sensation until her senses fell to blackness, and she found herself standing at the top of a grand staircase carpetted in red, gold-enbriodered carpet. She blinked and looked down at herself before gasping in surprise. There she was, dressed in a pale azure-chameleon gown that barely reached past her knees. Clipped and pinned at the small of her back, expressing the curves of her petite form, while the strap wrapped in single around the back of her neck, while leaving the majority of her shoulders and upper half of her back exposed. Her hands then went to her hair and found the familiar cut reassuring. _Tezuka..._ Sam paused, looking up to find a huge crowd of people mingling throughout a large, majestic ballroom, and she blushed a lovely shade of pink, before feeling a nudge to her back, pushing her forward slightly. Her head whipped around, but she saw no one and returned to her attention to the decending stairs before her, cautious not to trip down them. Then, the bright lights around her snapped off, and she felt a spot light hit her as all eyes flew to her, and she swallowed nervously, but pushed herself to keep moving and not to fall.

She took as deep breath as she saw looks of awe, adorement, fascination and even lustful. She shivered but continued to walk until she neared the bottom of the stairs and found her eyes lock on a very particular set of paralyzing hazel eyes. She felt her muscles relax slightly and she started towards him, wanting nothing more than to hold him in her arms in the crowd of people. As soon as she found herself before him, the world dissolved around them, leaving them alone, in the grand ballroom, without a single tune of music. She observed him silently. Dressed in a beige suit, slacks and shoes, with a pale sky blue dress shirt underneath. However, his face was hidden beneath a matching mask, causing his eyes and light brown hair to stand out considerably.

She saw him bow, holding out his hand to her in a gentlmenly gesture, offering her the slightest of smiles.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, his voice deep and vibrating to have her hesitate, watching him carefully, before gently slipping her hand into his and smiling gently as he straightened up.

"Of course."

* * *

Tezuka swallowed as he took her hand in his and then rested his other on her waist, avoiding the smooth skin of her back in order to prevent any awkward situations. He saw her smile beneath her mask, pale lips curving into a tantalizingly alluring smile, while her free hand came to rest on his shoulder. They began to sway and she took a step forward, towards him, tilting her head and resting it on the same shoulder as her hand. His heartbeat quickened as he led them back and forth in circles, before pulling her away and spinning her, while she let out a small laugh, looking up at him with bright, gleeful eyes, while a smile graced her lips. His heart soared and he felt himself leaning down.

* * *

Sam smirked to herself slightly, before leaning up in response to the masked man before her. There was something about him that she just couldn't put her finger on, but it was familiar, and comforting, yet romantic in a way as well. She felt her smile fall as they drew closer, and his one hand rested on the small of her back, as the other came up to hold her cheek. She paused for a split second, she knew that gesture, and only one person ever did that with her when they were about to kiss, and she felt her heart flutter as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was just about to take another step in and fit their lips together, when he pulled her in and she froze.

_No... this isn't him... this isn't even real... right?_ Sam felt him pull her closer and slide his tongue into her mouth as his hand on her back slowly lowered itself until it was running down the side of her thigh, and her alarms went up and she tried to pull away, but he held her still. She began to thrash as his hand came closer and closer to the hem of her dress. She pulled her arms off his neck and began to push against his chest, desperate to get away, but he pulled her in suddenly the scenery changed as he pushed her back into a wall.

"No! Stop! Whoever you are please!" She begged as felt his hands take hold of her shoulders and shake her, before pausing. She took this opprotunity to kick out at him, but it was all in vain. She was trapped, and she felt helpless. This wasn't Tezuka. It couldn't be.

* * *

They had been so close, when Tezuka felt himself being pulled away and the girl disappeared as light filled his vision beneath his eyelids, and he awoke from his slumber. He sat up and sighed, ruffling his messy hair, before getting out of the bed and going to the shower. As he stepped into the water, he felt himself reflecting on the dream, and something occurred to him. It was something his mother had told him when he was a child: _You'll find your happiness and that that is dearest to you someday. I found mine once upon a dream, and the next day I met your father..._ he smiled at the memory, before shutting off the water and getting out of the shower to get dressed.

Once dressed, he walked out of the bathroom and into the main living quarters, glancing over at the couch to find Sam still asleep. He smiled softly to himself, before mummering, "Yeah, once upon a dream, I think I found mine too."

* * *

**Welp, sucky ending I know, but hey? wat can I say? it's hard sometimes and i really want to get this out! What'll happen to Sma? Who were the masked people? Tezuka figured it out, but what about Sam?**

**Find out next time!**

**Read and Review, I refuse to post again until I get five reviews from DIFFERENT people! Thanks!**

**I love you guys, Enjoy!**


	29. Tomorrow

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Tomorrow

* * *

**Okay, so I ditched the summary, and now, on with the story.****

* * *

**Tezuka chuckled at the still-sleeping form of his companion on the couch. It was already noon and the girl still hadn't awoke from her slumber. Tezuka sighed, closing his book and setting it on the side table, before rising to his feet and going over to kneel beside Sam. Her face was blank, but not completely unsettled, only slightly troubled.

He frowned at the slight look of discomfort, and gently reached out to carefully shake her shoulder. She cringed, her expression becoming uneasy, and he pulled his hand away as she began to squirm.

"Sam...Sam, wake up." he whispered, reaching over to shake her again, when she cried out and shrank back into the couch, trying to get as far away from him as she could. Tezuka froze as he felt a pang in his heart because of her behavior, but she was still unconscious, and unaware of her actions, so he excused her this once.

"No! Stop! Whoever you are please!" she pleaded softly as she cowered away from him, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she drew her clasped hands into her chest.

Tezuka froze, withdrawling his hand and straightening up as he stepped away from her with a saddened look. He felt the pit of his stomach churn, but he couldn't see anyway that he could help her feel better, so he resorted to look for something else to do.

Glancing at the clock, he grabbed a piece of notebook paper out of his bag and scratched out a quick note, folding it and leaving it on the table, he grabbed his black jacket from the other room and his key card from the counter and went to the door. He glanced back at the shaken-looking Sam, and sighed before quietly opening the door and slid out into the hall, closing the door behind him as softly as possible, being careful not to wake his companion.

* * *

Her cried eventually brought her relief before anything could happen, and the man before her hesitated. Not wanting to waste this valuable advantage, Sam shoved him away, causing her to fall to the ground, but quickly dash onto her feet and hurry away as fast as she could. Then, suddenly, everything became dark, and she her the faintest of clicks in the background, but everything remained shrouded in darkness.

She sighed despite it all, folding her hands and pulling them to her chest as she fell to her knees and cried, silently praying. _Where are you, Tezuka?_

* * *

Closing the suite door behind him, Tezuka silently made his way down to the lobby of the hotel and out onto the streets.

As he walked down the street, Tezuka scanned the evening activity of Berlin. Normally, at this time of day, he'd be sitting on the couch or on his bed back in the suite, reading his book. Though, he did feel somewhat grateful to have the opportunity to get to see another side of the city, aside from its lunch and early morning.

He noticed that there were several more teenagers around his age roaming the streets, whether with a group of friends to go clubbing or chilling, or couples out of dates. Speaking of couples, he saw a lot more of those: gay, lesbian, and straight. He couldn't help but be fascinated by the city of Berlin at its hour of dusk, more stores were open, as well as clubs, restaurants, and cafes. It seem as if this was the time of day that almost everyone was out and about.

He then looked up and let a small smile appear upon his lips as he watched the Berlin sun set over the horizon, before slipping inside a small deli. He then re-emerged about fifteen minutes later, holding a plastic bag and heading back towards the hotel.

When he got there, he opened the door to the suite as quietly as he could, not sure if Sam was still asleep or not, despite it barely being a few minutes past seven o'clock in the evening. Though, instead he found her sitting cross-legged on the couch with the blanket on her waist, and her back to him as she read the small letter he had left her. She seemed to be more at ease now, and he sighed inwardly with relief.

It was then that he got the idea to startle her. Show her that he was more than just a 'god damned piece of work'. He didn't know why, but whenever he was around her, Tezuka felt as if he could be the spontaneous and carefree teenager he was supposed to be, to a small degree that is. But it was still more than his normal, stoic self. It was that, and many other qualities that the girl possessed that both vexed and fascinated him.

So, he decided to leave the door open, so that she didn't know he had come back, and snuck as quietly as he could behind her. He then leaned over the back of the couch and whispered but a single word against her ear, making it just enough to send her onto her feet with a half-gasp, half-yelp of surprise.

"Good god! Tezuka, what the #!*% ! Are you _trying _to give me a heartattack!" she blurted angrily as he walked over and stood behind her, leaning over her shoulder and kissing her cheek before pulling away and heading into the kitchen. Sam blushed at the gesture, while he smirked, before sighing and sitting back down and then laughing at the triumphant smirk on his face. "That was mean! Nor was it fair-Ooh, is that what I think it is?" she piped up, pointing to the Styrofoam boxes in the plastic bag Tezuka had brought back.

"Depends, what do you think it is?" he replied, and this time it was her turn to smirk as she watched him go to the kitchen area and take two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and then tossing one to her, as he pulled out two plates from one of the cupboards and returning.

"Food I hope." she replied, as she took the plate from his hands and moved over to give him some room on the couch beside her.

"Then you are correct. I hope you like turkey, ham and cheese with lettuce and tomato on rye, I didn't know what to get you, sorry." he replied as he sat down beside her and handed her her sandwich before taking out his own.

"Fine with me, so long as it's food. Thank you by the way." she said with a small smile, as she pointed to the couch they were sitting on before biting into her sandwich.

"You're welcome, but if it means anything, I almost walked right past you." he replied and Sam frowned, before punching his shoulder and glaring at him playfully.

"Just eat your sandwich, four-eyes." Sam snorted, and Tezuka smirked at the childish insult.

"Like you're one to talk."

"I regret thinking that you were a gentleman." Sam said flatly and Tezuka smirked as a comfortable silence finally fell between the two, broken only by the softest click of the door closing. Even though it was ignored, they both had heard it. And they both knew.

_'I think I'll bring this up tomorrow.' _Tezuka thought, as he glanced over at Sam, who looked at him at the exact same time.

_'I think I'll ask him tomorrow.'_ Sam thought, taking another bite.

_'Yeah, we'll talk about it tomorrow.' _They thought, and so this chapter ends...

* * *

**Haha, awwwe, aren't they soooo cute? I love TezukaxSam! They're perfect!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!**

**The bonus will come up next chapter if I get five reviews for this one!**


	30. Thank You

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Thirty: Thank You (Bonus)

* * *

**Okay, so I ditched the summary, and now, on with the story.****

* * *

**

As he walked down the street, Tezuka scanned the evening activity of Berlin. Normally, at this time of day, he'd be sitting on the couch or on his bed back in the suite, reading his book. Though, he did feel somewhat grateful to have the opportunity to get to see another side of the city, aside from its lunch and early morning.

He noticed that there were several more teenagers around his age roaming the streets, whether with a group of friends to go clubbing or chilling, or couples out of dates. Speaking of couples, he saw a lot more of those, gay, lesbian, and straight. He couldn't help but be fascinated by the city of Berlin at its hour of dusk, more stores were open, as well as clubs, restaurants, and cafes. It seem as if this was the time of day that almost everyone was out and about.

He then looked up and let a small smile appear upon his lips as he watched the Berlin sun set over the horizon, before slipping inside a small deli. Once inside, he glanced around briefly, taking in the familiar atmosphere as the place he had first met Karsten a few years back. Tezuka smirked at the memory:

_He had been sitting by the window, drinking a cup of tea after taking a tour of the city, waiting for a call from his coach back in Japan, when he happened to overhear the beginning of a very heated dicussion..._

_"You never spend time with me, and I rarely get to see you anymore! And when I do, it's not with me, you're always with some other guy! Stop lying to me, Emily, and tell me what really going on!" growled a scratchy, pained male voice in the seat behind him. Tezuka paused, guilty for eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it._

_"You're no fun anymore, Karsten. That's why. I've lost my interest, you always follow the rules, it's a bit of a put down, not to mention a drag to put up with. Trevor is more fun." replied a girl, her voice calm, careless, and insensitive. Tezuka stopped and set his tea cup down, waiting as he heard the sound of a chair scrapping against the tiled floor of the deli and the clicks of the girl's boots touching down._

_She sighed, pushing the chair back in before saying "I think we're done here, I'll be leaving." and with that, Tezuka stared at the chair arcoss from him until he was positive that she wasn't watching him. He saw her leave the deli; tall, dirty-blonde, long-legged, and long-haired. Brandishing a hip-length, off-sleeve T-shirt that look WAY too big, knee-high black boots, and a two-inches-too-short jean skirt hung on her hips, swaying suavely was enough to make Tezuka nausea as she walked away. The wire-thin, massive golden hoops hanging from her earlobes looked like they could tear her ears off, and the designer handbag slung over her shoulder looked far to stuffed to be of any good use._

_Personally, Tezuka found the appearance slightly appalling, but there were girls who enjoyed the style for the attention, and there were people who liked to leer at those wearing the style too. The thought made him sick and he averted his eyes back to his tea, but instead found a #!*% looking teenage boy about his age walking around the table and claiming the seat across from Tezuka. Tezuka blinked, raising an eyebrow, and the boy folded his arms on the table-top and groaned as he rested his head on the countertop._

_"Err... can I help you?" Tezuka asked, watching the other boy carefully, and the boy raised his head, his eyes glossy with unspilt tears, and his adam's apple quivered._

_"She's a #!*% , and isn't worth it, so don't even try, man." he grumbled, and Tezuka's gaze narrowed in confusion, before he realized that the other boy was referring to the girl that had just walked out of the deli._

_"I'm not interested in that kind of thing anyways; I have better things to do. I have a life I'd like to live, women at our age just get in the way." Tezuka mumbled in response, and the other boy's head rose from the table and he looked at him with an expression of pure surprise._

_"You're kidding me, right? Haven't you ever had a girlfriend, man?" the boy asked, and Tezuka shook his head stiffly. "Wow. First kiss?" Another shake of the head, and the boy's expression deadpanned. "Why?"_

_"I haven't found the right one yet. They've all been as annoying as #!*% , and that's not what I'm looking for." Tezuka replied truthfully, before directing his gaze sharply at the boy. He had no clue he was, what his name was, nothing about him was known to Tezuka, and the boy already had him opening up and keeping up a conversation. "Who are you?"_

_The boy blinked before straightening up and grinning as he ruffled the short blode locks on the back of his head with a small laugh, and then extended his hand across the table to Tezuka. "My bad! The name's Karsten, I live not too far from here; what about you, you don't look like you're from around here." Karsten replied, as Tezuka reached out and shook his hand._

_"Tezuka Kunimitsu, and I'm not. I'm from Japan, I'm just here to sight-see before I head home." he replied with a nod, and Karsten's smile faltered slightly._

_"Wow, cool name, but if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing so far from home?"_

_"I had to get surgery on my shoulder, tennis injury and I need to make it back before Nationals." Karsten nodded, withdrawling his hand, looking back down at the table for a few minutes, before digging around in his pocket and pulling out a scrap of paper, and pen. He scratched something quickly onto the paper, before rising out of the seat and setting the paper in front of Tezuka, grinning slightly._

_"It's my number. Next time you're in Germany, give me a call, and I'll keep you company in this crazy city of ours, maybe we can even work alittle on that German of yours. It's good, but it needs some work; see you around, Tezuka!" And with that Karsten turned around and walked out the door, turning and walking in the opposite direction of his ex-girlfriend and disappearing around the next corner._

_Tezuka glanced down at the scrap of paper Karsten had left in front of his before chuckling. Karsten was different, but Tezuka couldn't help but find that he already liked the other boy, just after their first encounter. He took the paper off the table and carefully tucked it into his pocket, before paying his waitress and taking his leave. Indeed, today was interesting, and Tezuka smirked at this new experience; a break-up, a confession, and a new friend, all in about a half hours time... Oishi was right... he was getting soft._

Tezuka chuckled at his own musings before returning his attention to the counter, where a line was gradually forming, and took his place amoung several other hungry costumers.

As he stood in the line at the deli, Tezuka began going over what he thought Sam might want him to bring back for her, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by the young, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl who was currently playing with her hair, biting her bottom lip and staring at the ground as she stood in line behind him.

"Um... hey, I'm... errr... Jaclyn..." she mumbled feebly as soon as Tezuka looked over his shoulder at her.

"Um... Good evening, Jaclyn...?" he replied awkwardly, and the younger girl's head perked up immediately.

"I...I...I was just wondering..." she began and Tezuka raised an impatient eyebrow as the line grew shorter.

"What?" he coaxed blankly, and Jaclyn hung her head for a split second before snapping back up.

"Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketogogetacoffeeafterthis,.Ithinkyou'rereallyhot,andtheydaredmetosaythisall,so please... justsay,'yes'!"  
she gushed as she pointed in the direction of one of the deli windows, and Tezuka could only blink in confusion at the red-faced girl, before turning his attention towards the group of giggling girls as they sat by the window and gazed at him. However, as soon as he looked their way, they turned away and began to whisper amongst themselves, stealing glances over at him at every chance they could.

"Excuse me?" he asked warily, and she took a deep breath, ready to repeat her words, when another girl, a few inches taller and maybe a year younger than him, came up to him took hold of the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to be at eye level with her, as she flipped her pale blonde hair over her shoulder and glared at him with harsh, ice blue eyes.

"The name is Stephanie, and Jaclyn's asking you on a date, doofus. Now you'd better agree unless you want to be in pain, a got it?" she growled and Tezuka blinked, before his gaze hardened and he glared at the girl.

"Sorry, but I'm already late to meet a friend of mine." he replied calmly, as he pulled away from Stephanie's grasp, fixed his collar, and turned to the deli employee to order. "My apologies. Um, a turkey, ham and cheese with mayonnaise, lettuce and tomato on rye, and another turkey, ham and cheese with lettuce and tomato on rye as well." he said with a shrug to the teenager behind the counter, who simply grinned and eyed Stephanie before giving Tezuka a thumbs up.

"She's a cute one, buddy, nice choice, here are your sandwiches. the name's Mike by the way." the boy grinned at Stephanie, but she ignored him and focused on Tezuka as he paid for the meal and took the bag with the sandwiches.

"I don't even know her." Tezuka replied bluntly, and Mike's grin faltered while Stephanie's glare deadpanned as Tezuka turned away and started towards the door.

"But you are single, aren't you?" Stephanie blurted desperately, as she walked with him to the door.

"I never said that I was." he sighed, as he reached for the door.

"So you're already taken then, right?" she exclaimed, her voice soaked in disgust and jealousy.

"I never said that either." he replied as he opened the door and turned back the way he came.

" #!*% it, #!*% !" Stephanie shouted after him.

"Whatever you say." Tezuka grumbled as he shrugged the insult off and continued walking, ignoring those following him. As he neared the hotel, he was about to turn around and tell the tailing girls off, when his phone began to buzz in his pocket. Fishing it out and wincing at the caller ID, he answered hesitately, flinching at the all-too-sweet chirping voice on the other line.

_"Tezu-chan! You picked up, oh goody!"_ Tezuka swallowed dryly at the sound of his friend, blaring irritatingly loud through the receiver.

"I see you still feel it's necessary to to pay no regards to my hearing; but that's beside the point, what do you want Fuji?" Tezuka sighed as he began to climb the stairs.

_"Mou, is that really how you're going to address me after you've been gone for so long! I'm hurt! maybe I should just forget about worrying about you halfway across the planet and simply hang up on you like you did me the last time we spoke!"_ Tezuka sighed at his friend's antics, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I'm almost back at the suite, so you need to make this quick, Fuji, I'm a bit busy, okay?" he sighed, and Fuji chuckled over the other line.

_"Fine, fine. I was only calling to tell you that I want to be the first to meet the girl that has managed to melt our stoic captain's icy heart. She sounds great, and I'm glad that you've finally found someone, Tezuka. But I digress. Karsten told me Atobe was in Germany and that you guys had a little run-in with him. He's there to take her home, with his family. But what's weird is that her grandfather's will excuses child custody to your parents."_ Tezuka paused before the door to his and Sam's suite, surprise by the news evident on his face.

"Hn. I wasn't aware of that, thank you."

_"Tezuka."_ Fuji blurted before Tezuka could hang up. _"She's been through a lot. More than anyone should have to go through, so... just be careful. I doubt you could afford to lose her."_

"Thank you, Fuji. I really do appreciate it." Tezuka replied, and Fuji chimed out about wanting to the first to meet her when they returned, as Tezuka flipped shut is phone stood before the suite and tucking it in his back pocket.

It was about seven at night by the time he got back to the hotel, and when he opened the door, he found Sam sitting cross-legged on the couch with the blanket on her waist, and her back to him as she read the small letter he had left her.

_'She must have just woken up...' _Tezuka thought as he looked at the back of her head and couldn't help but smile as he silently crept over behind her, deciding to leave the door open so she didn't know he was back.

However, he didn't notice the clique of blondes peeking in, just as he leaned beside Sam's ear and whispered "Boo!"

He watched in amusement as Sam sprang to her feet and began shouting at him, until he came behind her and kissed her cheek, smirking at her resction.

He hadn't noticed the half crest fallen, half infuriated glare that a certain pale blonde was directing Sam's way when she saw her jump with a small yelp, before grinning and scolding the other teen, who surprising smirked in return as he handed her one of the sandwiches he had ordered on a plate, along with a bottle of water.

"So, not funny." Sam muttered as she flopped down on the couch beside him, while Tezuka chuckled, leaning over and kissing the corner of her forehead, before standing up and going over to the door.

Believe it or not, he _ha__d_ notice that the suite door had somehow closed on its own when he went back to close it, all the while, while still being playfully scolded.

"Thank you, anyways." Sam's voice drew his attention away from the door, and he smiled faintly before returning to his seat beside her. However, the nosey blondes that had been spying him still made him feel uneasy, but this wasn't the time to worry about that, he could deal with them later.

* * *

**Lame ending I know, sorry, I couldn't think of how to end it, but anyways this story just keeps getting better! Right!**

**I'm giving everyone a break, because I like writing this, but next time, I refuse to update this story because I'm coming up to a mind block.**

**OKAY! THERE"S YOUR BONUS EVERYBODY! eXTRA LONG, AND EXTREA GOOD! i HOPE YOU LIKE IT! i WANT MORE REVIEWS THIS TIME! tELL YOUR FRIENDS, i NEED REVIEWS OR ELSE YOU ALL DON'T GET CHAPTERS! mwAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**eNJOY...**

**nEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT A #!*% sTEPHANIE AS SHE TRIED TO MAKE THE LEFTOVER TIME THEY HAVE IN gERMANY #!*% , AND LATER IT'LL GET A LITTLE CATTY BETWEEN EITHER HER AND sAM, OR hER AND pAIGE. aLSO, eMILY WILL RETURN. DOES ANYBODY WANT TO TELL ME HOW MANY DAYS THEY HAVE LEFT BEFORE THEY HAVE TO LEAVE? IF YOU CAN GET IT RIGHT, YOU'RE REVIEW WILL COUNT AS TWO TOWARDS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Also, anyone who can give me a good idea for any chapter to enter in this story, Your review will count for two as well!**


	31. Deja Vue

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Thirty-One: Déjà Vu

* * *

**Okay, so I ditched the summary, and now, on with the story.****

* * *

**

"That god forsaken #!*% ... she doesn't deserve him, he's too hot for her..." grumbled a fuming blonde as she walked down the street with her sister.

"Please, Stephanie, I'm sure he chose her for some good reason! I mean, she doesn't seem that bad, and he seems to like her..." Stephanie's sister said, attempting to reason with her older sister.

"She doesn't deserve him! You know that as well as I do! I mean, he's freakin' HOT, and... and... she's...so..so... DRAB!" she snapped, glaring at her sister who gave an innocent shrug as her older sister huffed and stormed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tezuka and Sam had finished cleaning up and were sitting on the couch together, saying nothing any simply enjoying each other's company. However, after a little while, Sam somehow managed to fall asleep, her feet propped up on Tezuka's leg, long brown locks streaming out over the pillow.

Tezuka smirked, shifting his position as carefully as possible, trying to make himself comfortable while not waking Sam, but he failed, and Sam opened a single green eye, watching him curiously, before giggling at his horrid attempts.

"You know, I'd be happy to let you up to get comfortable if you asked." she said lazily, ceasing Tezuka's movements as she sat up, pulling her feet up and letting him move a little more freely. "Comfy yet?" She giggled as Tezuka finally settled into half laying on the couch, propping his feet in her lap, until Sam pushed them off, and took hold of his arm. Despite the look of surprise cross his face, Sam pulled him over until his head landed in her lap and his feet were propped up by the armrest on the other side of the couch.

"Yep, for the most part at least." he replied, and Sam rolled her eyes, before brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes. She smiled down at him as his eyes graudally fell shut against his will, and he slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sam smirked, it was about time he slept, he'd been doing so much that she could hardly imagine how tired he was, even though he didn'tadmit it, she could tell. She sighed, reaching down and gently removing his glasses, before setting them on the side table.

She loked down at him, he looked peaceful sleeping, more than when he was awake, but nonetheless it was comforting. She reached down, playing with his soft brown locks and running her fingers through them. However, of course, this tender moment was meant to be interrupted, and it was, by Sam'sphone going off, and she fished it out of her pocket, quietly flipping it open and flinching at the volume of the noise over the other end.

_"Oh good, you answered! Hey, babe, Karsten and I are heading to a party, wanna come?"_Sam sighed at the loudness her best friend shouted through thephone, and prayed that it wouldn't wake Tezuka.

"I'm sorry, Paige, I can't. I'm with Tezuka." Sam replied, and Paige scoffed over the other end.

_"Then bring him along, girl! It's not that hard!"_she replied as if it were obvious, and Sam simply sighed.

"Paige, he's sleeping, and he needs the rest, I'm sorry." she mumbled, and Paige gasped.

_"AWWWWWWE! Sam that's sooooo cute! You have to take a picture and send it to me!"_Page squealed, and Sam laughed softly.

"No! I am not taking a picture Paige, it's call personally space!" Sam hissed, and she could almost hear her best friend roll her eyes.

_"But Saaaaam! He's like the freakin' GOD of good-looks! Do it for a fellow sister!"_ Paige whined, and Sam chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Paige, but I won't do it." she replied, and Paige sighed.

_"Fine..."_she mumbled, and Sam froze. Paige was _never_compliant, especially with sort of thing. _" But PLEEEEEEEASE!"_she begged once more, and just when Sam was about to answer, a hand came up in front of her and took thephone from her hand.

"Keesey, you're too loud." he grumbled, before flipping shut thephone before Paige could utter another word. "Your friends has impeccable timing when it comes to ruining moments, you know that?" he asked, and Sam laughed, nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but hey, she comes through when it counts, if that covers any amends." Sam replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"I hope that's soon because we're leaving Monday, which is only about five days away." he replied, and Sam shrugged again.

"True, but anyways, I want you to get some sleep, you're tired and that's not going to help anyone." Sam replied, reaching over to take herphone back from him, but he pulled it away. "Tezuka! Give it back."

"No, you need to sleep just as much as I do." he countered, holding it away when she reached for it again.

"I know, and I will, but I need to explain this to Paige, unless you _want_her charging in here and murdering you in your sleep because of one of her deranged explanations." she replied, reaching over once again to get herphone but failing.

"Then I wish her luck." he replied, turning away from Sam, who pouted. "I'm not giving this to you until you promise to go to sleep."

"Fine, I promise." Sam sighed, reaching out once more, and barely catching the edge, before Tezuka pulled it away. However, he pulled it too quickly, and the force pulled Sam forward about an inch, and he hit the ground. But during his fall, grabbed for something to catch himself, and instead pulled Sam down with him.

He smirked at the event of dejavu, while Sam scowled and stuck out her tongue.

"Why must you make everything so much harder?" she whined, while he chuckled.

"Me? You're the stubborn one, you need to learn the meaning of _patience_." he replied, smirking.

"How do I manage to put up with you?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"Good question." Tezuka replied, and Sam scowled, just as herphone began to ring again, and Tezuka answered for her. "Hello?"

_"Damn it, Tezuka! I swear, you touch her, and I'll murder you in your sleep!"_Sam mouthed 'I told you so', while Tezuka sighed and answered a fuming Paige.

"Calm down, she's perfectly fine, and you know it. Now, what do you want?" he asked, and the other end paused.

_"Karsten and I are at this A-MAZ-ING party, and I can't convince Sam to join us, you can come too of course."_Paige replied, and Tezuka looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow. Sam shook her head and gave himpleadiful eyes.

"Just tell me where and when." Tezuka replied, smirking at the annoyed look on Sam's face, while he listened to Paige relay the address. "Bye." He flipped thephone shut, and handed it back to Sam, who scowled at him, and got up to go change.

This was soooo not fair.

* * *

**Don't you just love Paige? Haha, I do, anyways, I need ideas for songs to play at the party! Review! Thanks! This story is sooo close to 6,000 hits, it's amazing!**


	32. I'm Yours

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Thirty-Two: I'm Yours

* * *

**Okay, so I ditched the summary, and now, on with the story.****

* * *

**

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Sam growled as she held onto Tezuka's arm as they walked down the street.

"I believe that you've mentioned it before." he replied, chuckling as Sam scowled up at him.

"But why did you say yes? I thought we both agreed that we needed to sleep." she argued, and Tezuka shrugged.

"I didn't want to be murdered in my sleep. Besides, this way, Paige won't put a bounty on my head, and by the time we get back, we'll tired enough so we _can_sleep." he repiled, and Sam smirked.

"That sounds like Paige; did they say where we're supposed to meet them?" she asked as they approached their destination and walked towards the entrance.

"Right here, babe!" Sam turned around, releasing Tezuka's arm, and grinned as her best friend and her date approached them.

"Paige! What the #!*% , I had been planning on sleeping, and you just _had_ to go and threaten him to drag us here?" Sam complained as the red-head walked up and gave her a hug.

"Oh come on! You _never_go to parties with me, not even when we were in Seattle!" Paige whined, "You need to get out more, live a little while you're still sexy!" Paige chimed, and Sam rolled her eyes, while Karsten and Tezuka chuckled.

"Hey! Don't encourage her you guys!" Sam pouted, as Paige went over to Karsten, and Tezuka wrapped an arm around Sam.

"Too late." he whispered, earning a scowl, before they followed Paige and Karsten into the minor's club.

* * *

As they entered into the club, Sam hung close to Tezuka, holding his hand tightly as he led them after Paige and Karsten. Tezuka looked down at Sam, noting the shy, and reserved expression her face. He sighed and stopped walking, jerking Sam out of her trance to look at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and Tezuka shook is head.

"I should be asking you that question." he replied, and Sam lowered her head and looked away, only stepping closer and clutching his hand tighter, when a boy holding a bubbling beverage stumbled past her. That's when Tezuka realized what had her so unsettled, and he felt horrible for bringing her along, as she hid half behind his arm like a scared child.

"Your parents were alcholics, weren't they." he asked, and Sam's head shot up as she released his arm a little. Her green eyes seemed to tell him everything he needed to know, and Tezuka sighed, moving to comfort her, when she pulled away, and disappeared into the growing crowd of teenagers.

* * *

"So, why didn't Sam ever go to parties with you?" Paige turned to her boyfriend, and blinked, before sighing and setting down her Ginger Ale. Karsten raised an eyebrow, and turned to face her completely, taking note to the answer being something he couldn't take too lightly.

"Before I knew Sam, long before she and Dallas were sent from foster home to foster home, they lived with their parents in Massachusetts. They were happy for a while, until Sam and Dallas's dad lost his job, and began drinking. It led to abuse, and at first their mom attempted to move away with them, but their dad had convinced her to start drinking, and you can only imagine what that led to." Paige paused, glancing over at her best friend who refused to leave Tezuka's side, before continuing.

"She didn't tell me how long it last, I doubt she'd be able to tell anyone how long their torture lasted, but it got a breaking point. Apparently, one of their neighbors had called the authorities when Sam and Dallas showed up on their doorstep crying and covered in bruises.

"Though, it didn't end there. Despite their neighbors taking them in, Dallas had been invited to a party about a month before they were to go to their first foster home, and he took Sam with him. Though, at the party, Sam said that they had alchol (I have to spell it wrong, because of this stupid computer profanity blocker, sorry!), and Dallas wanted to see what had screwed up their parents.

"However, apparently, he had gotten drunk as well, and when Sam had tried to take him home, he yelled at her, she didn't tell me what he said, but it apparently broke her heart. She said she left immediately, and ran back to their neighbor's house, and told them everything.

"And every since she's been terrified of these types of parties, she only goes to controlled ones, where there are adults. I don't blame her, but she needs to get out and have fun while she still can, but I know she's still scared..." Paige sighed, looking back in the direction Sam and Tezuka had been, but she only saw Tezuka, and her heart dropped.

"Poor kid, I can believe- Paige, where are you going! Hey, come back!" Karsten quickly set down his drink, and chased after his girlfriend, who had rushed off without so much as a single word.

* * *

At first, she had felt proud that she had walked away, driven to get away from him, but as she walked further away, she felt herself slowing down until she finally stopped. Looking around she saw no one she recognized, she felt alone, abandoned, and she didn't like it. She couldn't hear anything above the music, and she couldn't see anything past the sufficating crowds of teenagers that pushed her closer to the heart of the dance floor, a place she didn't belong, nor wanted to be.

Sam turned around, trying to go back the way she had come, when hands brushed her arms, and she froze. Looking over her shoulder, Sam was greeted by a pair of gentle green eyes, dark curls, and a small, heart-warming smile.

Sam gasped, rooted to her spot as she turned to the boy, _"He looks just like Dallas..."_ Her eyes grew as tears began to form in the corners. Then it occurred to her, it couldn't be him, he was dead, this wasn't him, just her imagination. She saw the boy shake his head, and he reached over, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She stepped back, hugging herself as she shook her head.

"Sam, please, it's really me. I'm here, please, believe me." he said, somehow not having to shout over the noise for her to hear him. "It's really me, Sam."

"No...You're not my brother! You're not Dallas, you can't be." she replied, stepping back again, hanging her head as tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Sam, please! Look at me." he said, reaching out to touch her shoulder, but she flinched away and shook her head, still backing away, bumping into people as she went. "Look at me." he said more forcefully, and Sam raised her head reluctantly, and Dallas saw the pain in her eyes, and knew he messed up, he shouldn't have come back like this, not here, not now, it was all wrong, and she was hurt again. "Sam, I'm so sorry, please-" he started, reching out to embrace her, but she moved away.

"Don't touch me... don't act as if you know me... don't act like you're Dallas, because you're not him, you're not my brother." she growled, glaring at him with a look described only by hatred.

"Sam, please, let me explain-" he began again, but her tolerance snapped, and she lashed out at him.

"Why? You have nothing to explain, You're not my brother!" she hissed, and Dallas felt the words pierce his heart, and he dropped his head. "I'm sorry, but I believe you're mistaken, whoever you are." she mumbled, turning away once more and slipping away, into the crowd.

* * *

Pushing her way through the crowd of teenagers, Sam didn't care who saw her tear-streaked cheeks, who stopped to ask her what was wrong as she passed, who watched her walk away, all she wanted was to find Tezuka and leave. She wasn't mad anymore, she had gotten upset for a stupid reason anyways, and all she wanted was to apologize and go back to the hotel.

As she continued walking, Sam felt herself feeling lost again, and she stopped, wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked around her. Sighing at the sight of nothing familiar, Sam turned to continue, when she felt a hand onher shoulder, and froze. _'Not again!'_

"Sam..." she relaxed, the deep, vibrating sound of his voice was just what she needed at time like this. She spun around, throwing her arms around his neck, and burrowing her face in his shoulder as he eventually returned her hug. "..where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." he whispered, and Sam looked up, smiling slightly at the sight his comforting hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled, and he smiled slightly, "...for worrying you, and walking away, it was a silly thing to do." she mumbled, hanging her arms around his neck, while his rested around her waist.

"You had every reason to do so, I'm sorry for bringing it up, I didn't mean to upset you." he sighed, subconsciously swaying them from side to side as a familiar song played, and everything slowed to the piping regae style of the song. "May I have this dance before we leave?" he asked, and Sam straightened uo, pausing to listen to the song, before smiling, and nodding.

* * *

Removing her arms from his neck, Sam let Tezuka take her hand, and followed at he led them onto the dance floor, closer to the source of the music.

They gradually came to a stop, and Tezuka replaced his hands on her waist, while she re-wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and humming along to the tune of 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz.

She wasn't sure when it had happened, but during some point in time, the feeling of being in Tezuka's had become accustomed to her, and she enjoyed it more than she would have expected. His arms made her feel warm, and his shoulder made the best pillow, strangely enough, but even as they swayed it just felt... right.

She smirked at her strange musing, turning her attention to the lyrics of the song:

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue.  
_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours.  
_

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free,_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours!  
_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't,_

_There's no need to complicate,_

_'Cause our time is short_

_oh this is, this is, this is our fate,_

_I'm yours..._

As the song hit its ending chords, Sam smiled, removing her head from Tezuka shoulder, and hugged him. He chuckled, hugging her back, before taking her hand, and leading her back to the door.

* * *

As the couple left, several sets of eyes watched them; a set of blue and brown watched them joyously, happy that they had made up; a pair of green that watched with uncertainity, he still wasn't comfortable with Tezuka being so familiar with Sam; a set of gray that watched indiginously, hating both people as they walked out happily; and two pairs of blue eyes watched them leave, one watching in disgust, while the other watched innocently, glancing at her fuming sister every so often.

These next five days are going to be _very_ interesting...

* * *

**Okay, not the _best_ ending, but what can I say? Anyways, review, I need ideas, because I'm fresh out, perhaps I note will appear soon, but I have no clue what ut would hold... oh welll, enjoy! Review, please!**

**By the way, I need ideas on what should be Tezuka and Sam's 'song'. I have a raelly good idea for one, but I have to wait for another chapter later in the story.**

**I'll give you a hint: I'm making a homecoming chapter when they get back to Japan, and they attened Seishun's Homecoming. The chapter is going to be called, May I Have This Dance. Listen to the song on Youtube if you want to get an idea of what it'll be about:) Anyways, enjoy! Until next time, and REVIEW!**


	33. I Don't Regret It

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Thirty-Three: I Don't Regret It

* * *

**Okay, so I ditched the summary, and now, on with the story. Oh my god! Has anyone read the 39 volume! IT Had Tezuka EPICNESS! and It gave me a ton of new ideas for this story! I love you Takeshi Konomi!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Tezuka?" Sam asked, closing his book, and setting it on the side table, before sitting up and turning towards him, criss-crossing her legs and sitting up straight with a child-like innocence that Tezuka couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the wide-eyed and curious Sam that was sitting beside him.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, and he sighed, turning to face her.

"Well, you took my book, so you already have my attention, go ahead." he replied, and Sam paused, biting her lip, before continuing cautiously.

"How... do you know Keigo?" she asked, suddenly finding her hands in her lap very interesting. Tezuka sighed, he knew she'd ask the question eventually, and he might as well tell her now as opposed to later; after all, she had already basically spilled most of her dark past to him, so it was only fair.

"Atobe and I... know each other very well... whether you'd consider it in a good way, I'm not sure..." he started, and Sam lifted her head, blinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, and he took a deep breath, before sighing again.

"Ever since Junior High School, your cousin and I have been rivals in a sense, and even after I moved here, we haven't really gotten along..." he sighed, and Sam shook her head.

"Wait, why'd you move here?" She asked, and Tezuka smirked, reaching over and patting her head, causing her to scowl, while he chuckled.

"After going to nationals in 9th grade, I told my teammates I would be coming back here to become a professional player. And with that I left Japan behind me, career-wise, I mean. I still visit on Holidays, go to see my family, friends, I think you'd like them." Sam beamed at this, and he smirked, "But I perfer not to introduce you anytime soon." he added, and she stuck out her tongue.

"What's wrong with me?" she pouted, and he shook his head, reaching over and stroking her cheek gently.

"It's not you, it's them, and a little bit of me, but there's certainly nothing wrong with you..." he mumbled, and Sam smiled, "...you're perfect..." he whispered to himself, but Sam somehow heard, and her eyes grew, while his cheeks grew slightly pink. "S-Sorry..."

"No...thank you... really.." she whispered, "...but I'm far from perfect..." she whispered, laughing softly, while Tezuka took his turn to shake his head.

"Anyways, it's all in the past now..." he sighed, averting his gaze to the table, and Sam could see the pain expression beneath his calm exterior, and she pulled him into a hug, much to his surprise.

"Don't you ever regret it? Leaving to another country, I mean, not to sound rude, but was it really worth it?" she asked, and Tezuka hesitated, he wasn't quite sure of the answer to that question, despite asking himself it several times everyday, he could never answer it.

"I don't know actually, I like to think that it was." he sighed, releasing her as she moved to sit experimentially in his lap and he hugged her waist. "I love tennis; I always have, and I probably always will, but I think that's what has been pushing me since, I wanted to go further, past Japan." he muttered, and Sam's head lowered slightly, she knew the feeling, but she had never gotten the chance.

"But you're friends, your parents, your teammates; what about all of them? Don't you ever get homesick, I mean even just a little?" she asked, and Tezuka sighed in slight frustration.

"Of course I do! I miss everyone, and I know I left everything behind for something that may never happen, but you can't blame for at least trying." he hissed, his grip tightening ever-so-slightly, and Sam grew unease, carefully trying to pry his strong arms off.

"Let go..."

"Do you have any idea how much I worked for this opportunity, Sam? This is my life almost, I can't help it, it's an addiction, and my beloveds know that, that's why they let me go." he tried to continue, but Sam pushed harder on his arms and he paused.

"Tezuka, Let go..." she mumbled, and Tezuka froze. "Please, just let go..." she mumbled, tugging on his arms until he looked down and released them in surprise, somewhat reluctant as he watched her stand up and go to stand by the balcony door, her back to him. Tezuka sighed, pushing himself off the couch to approach her, but she turned towards him when he came within four feet, and gave him a hard stare. "I never said that I blamed you, Tezuka, and if it was something you truely loved, then I'm glad you took your chances, but don't act as if I don't understand your situation, okay?" she growled, turning back to the balcony door and hugging herself at the elbows, before sighing.

"I know the choice you had to make, I had to make the same one two years ago. I could've gone to Hollywood, an agent saw me at a gig and set me up to get a record deal if I wanted; the only catch was that I had to leave everything behind. I would've had to leave evryone I loved, Dallas, the twins, my foster family, everything I had worked so hard to achieve to be happy all for a once in a lifetime opportunity..." her gaze became forelorn, and she turned to him, sighing.

"You declined the deal." he said, and Sam scoffed.

" #!*% no. I took the agent up on his offer actually, and I lived in Hollywood for three months, attending a special school for career musicians, I made some money at gigs, learned a lot of new things, met new people, everything was going great..." she mumbled, before continuing, "...until I received a letter from Dallas, saying what all I had missed, who all had missed me... That's when it struck me that I didn't belong there. The place was built for the kids of the richest families, the ones who could afford it all; I was just some lucky small-town girl that had a lucky break in a messed up world..." she let out a bitter laugh, and ran an irritated hand through her bangs, and glanced at Tezuka, who still stood and watched her carefully.

"I asked to leave, and the media had a field day, making up rumors left and right about my dropping out, my agent dishonored me and my 'friends' stuck up their noses and turned their backs on me. I was out of the picture and it just meant more attention for them, I was just another pawn in their stupid game." Looking down at her hands, Sam clenched them into fists, before releasing them and raising her head, tilting it lazily as she held his gaze with harsh emerald eyes.

"But in all truth, I don't regret leaving... the first few monthes back was hard to adjust, but I got back eventually; I still performed, I always loved doing it, no matter what, it wasn't going to stop me. I liked being home, with people who truely cared about me, loved me, supported me in everything I did, and they hadn't even argued when I said that I wanted to go. For once in my life I felt happy, complete almost, but within in the next six months it all fell apart, and here I am. Yet, you know what?" her eyes flashed with bitter-cold amusement, and Tezuka's stomach lurched uneasily as her green eyes bore into his.

"What?" he asked, and Sam's mouth curved into a cruel smirk.

"I don't regret it one single bit, even to this day. Yeah, maybe I would've become famous, heck I was supposed to realease my first album within that week, but I don't care. It wasn't who I was, it wasn't the life for me, I thought I liked it, but I deep down my lyrics felt empty and heartless, I hated it there." she sighed, "I did meet one person I don't regret though..." she added, piquing Tezuk's interest, and she smirked.

"His name was Stephen, and he was probably the only person to truely want me there...we had even been working on a duet cover for Seether's Broken featuring Amy Lee; we were supposed to be recording it the day I left. I used to get letters from him,and I'd always reply, but eventually they disappeared and I never heard from him again..." she sighed, before shaking her head, and Tezuka raised an eyebrow at the notion.

"So, you see, I know what it's like; but in my case, I was never broken..." she sighed, before stiffening as if she remembered something. "...believe it or not... I think I still have it..." she muttered, turning away from the window and going to her bag.

"You still have what?" he asked, and Sam's familiar grin returned to her lips.

"The lyrics, from the song, I keep them all in here." Tezuka looked at the notebook she withdrew from her bag, and chuckled inwardly, and he almost thought she was another Inui... now that's just pathetic... "Ah-ha! Here it is!" Tezuka blinked as Sam came trotting over to him, and showed him the pages of neatly written lyrics.

Tezuka blinked, glancing down at the notebook, and then to Sam, who was now standing beside him, admiring the pages with a sentimental expression. He swallowed at the idea that emerged in his brain, but at another glance at Sam, he fought to swallow his pride and suggest what might end up being the death of him.

"Do you... erm... want to...t-try it... together?" he mumbled, and Sam's expression was nothing but utter shock at his proposal, but she eventually recovered and gave him a hesitant look.

"Are you sure?" she asked, as if trying to withhold her laughter, while he glared.

"I'm willing to swallow my pride this once, so don't expect it any time in the future." he grumbled, and Sam laughed.

"I'll let you keep your dignity." she giggled, closing the notebook, and dropping it back in her bag, before going into the kicthen area with Tezuka following close behind.

"Thank you." he replied and Sam smirked, flopping back onto the couch and uncapping her water bottle.

"So, if you live here now, why are you staying in this hotel? Shouldn't you have your own place or something?" Sam asked, glancing at him curiously while he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I do, but it isn't in Berlin; my place is in Munich, " he replied, and Sam gave him a skeptical look.

"Then why are you in Berlin?" she asked, and he chuckled, standing up and going over to his bag, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Patience, Samantha. I'm getting something to show you, hold on." he replied, withholding his amusement at her scowl.

"Fine... What is it?" she asked as he came back over and sat down beside her.

"A letter." he said simply, and Sam looked at him flatly.

"Beyond the obvious, thank you. I mean, who is it from, what's it about?" she sighed bluntly, and Tezuka chuckled softly, before handing it to her and watching her reaction. She gasped and shot him a baffled look that amused him to no end as he plucked the envelope from her.

"Yeah, exactly. He told me to take a vacation; said that I was too busy for my age and that I needed to take a break every once in a while. He suggested going to Berlin, saying that I probably wouldn't be able to go too far from my agent, and he said that he'd arrange for me to meet someone very important to him. At first I was a little hesitant, but he eventually convinced me to go, and low and behold..." he looked at her with a gentle, almost non-existant smile.

"You met me." she finished, and he nodded, reaching over and brushing the back of his palm against her cheek. Sam smiled softly, lifting her hand to hold his against her cheek for the briefest of moments, before letting it fall into her lap.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, his eyes never leaving her, even for a second, as he watched her play with the ends of her hair, admiring them shyly. "It's sort of funny, though..." he sighed, and Sam looked at him strangely before he continued. "How he somehow always seems to know what's about to happen before it even does..." Tezuka glanced at her, and she nodded in agreement. He then felt the sudden urge to tell her more, something, anything, and then it just can rushing out; "When I was younger, I used to think he was psychic." A soft round of giggles erupted from beside him, and he glanced over to see Sam holding a hand over her mouth, struggling to hold back her laughter.

He scowled, before shooting her a glare. "Fine, go ahead, laugh; but in my defense, I was only eight, alright." he grumbled, and Sam laughed.

Tezuka sighed as he listened to the girl's laughter; it was a beautiful laugh to him, rich, full, happy, real. It was one of the many things he had grown fond about her over the past week, and he almost didn't want to go home to see it change. Then, at that thought, he shuddered. When they went back to Japan, she'd be forced to meet his friends, it was inevitable, oh Kami have mercy!

Sam's laughter finally subsided and she was almost taken aback by the expression on his face. She blinked, waving her hand in front of his face, before sighing and continuing what she was about to say anyways.

"If it's any consultation, he sent me something similiar, saying that he wanted me to go Germany to meet a close friend of his and accompany him back to Japan, rather than simply heading straight there like I had originally planned." Sam glanced at Tezuka, who had finally come to and was listening with slight curiosity, "Who would've imagined it'd be you." she added, and he chuckled. Sam smiled as she watched him lean over, and take her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm just glad that it was." he replied softly, and Sam's playful smile fell, only to be replaced by a soft, more genuine one.

"So am I." she reply, leaning over and resting her head gently on his shoulder, not realizing just how tired she really was. Tezuka glanced down at her and carefully put his arm around her shoulders, and held her against him carefully.

"Tomorrow's the last day." he said suddenly, as if just realizing it himself, and Sam raised her head to look at him strangely.

"What? But we don't leave until Monday, and it's only Thursday!" she replied, and he shook his head.

"The payment on this room expires tomorrow," he replied, and she blinked in confusion.

"But where are we going to go then?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"I'm heading back to Munich tomorrow night to pack a few things before leaving for Japan, you can stay with me if you'd like." he suggested, and Sam smiled.

"Thanks, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" she asked, pulling away slightly as Tezuka shifted in order to pull a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket, and unfold it to answer her.

"The train leaves at 6:00 in the afternoon, why do you ask?" Sam shrugged, resting her head back on his shoulder once he settled back down.

"Just curious really. I wonder how Paige is going to react, she might actually murder you." she mumbled, giggling softly at the thought, and Tezuka sighed as he watched her eyes gradually fall shut.

"Let's hope not, you only need one funeral to attend at a time." he muttered, and Sam hugged his waist, while his arm remained around her shoulders; using him a pillow as she kicked off her shoes and curled up beside him, nodding in agreement.

Tezuka smiled slightly at the sight, and was about to shut his eyes, when they heard Sam's phone begin to ring, and Sam growled, flipping it open, setting it on speaker on the coffee table and resuming her previous position, cuddling a little closer, not that Tezuka minded or anything.

"What?" she asked sharply, and Paige's voice rang out from the other end sounding equally annoyed.

Tezuka sighed... this could not be good...

* * *

**Okay! So I wanted to end this chapter sometime, and I wanted to post something, so here it is!**


	34. Sleep

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Thirty-Four: Sleep

* * *

**Okay, so I ditched the summary, and now, on with the story. Oh my god! Has anyone read the 39 volume! IT Had Tezuka EPICNESS! and It gave me a ton of new ideas for this story! I love you Takeshi Konomi!**

**

* * *

**

Sam grumbled, flipping shut her phone before turning back to scowl at an amused looking Tezuka, and sticking out her tongue as he smirked. Sam rolled her eyes, before resting her head back on his shoulder. Phone conversations were never easy with Paige, and they were even more complicated when she was on speaker:

_"Well then, someone sounds grumpy!" Paige gasped mockingly, and Sam growled._

_"What is it, Paige? I want to go to bed, please!" she whined, barely able to open her eyes as her head remained on Tezuka's shoulder._

_"Sheesh! Geez, I was just going to ask if Tezuka found you, dumb question, but I just wanted to check." Paige exclaimed, and Sam sighed._

_"Yes, we're both back at the hotel. I'm fine, thanks for asking. Are we done?" Sam asked, and Tezuka flinched at the hostility in her voice._

_" #!*% , no! I have yet to interrogate you about tonight!" Paige wailed, and Sam groaned._

_" #!*% it, Paige! Get on with it! I'm tired and we're leaving tomorrow, so I'd like to get some sleep!" Sam blurted, and Tezuka blinked, before, seconds later, Sam shot up straight and covered her mouth._

_"Okay, Okay; sheesh, I was just going to- wait, you're WHAT?" Paige blurted, and Sam swallowed. "I thought you didn't leave until Monday! And tomorrow is Friday!" She shouted, and Tezuka shut his eyes, leaning as far back into the couch as possible, preparing for the on-coming headache._

_"I know, I know. We're not leaving Germany until Monday, but the payment on the room here expires tomorrow, sooooo we'regoingbacktohisplaceinMunich." Sam knew she spurted the last several words, and she hoped Paige hadn't heard, but alas, she still did._

_"What? Slow down, WHERE are you going?" Paige asked, and Sam glanced at Tezuka, who shook his head, and covered her mouth before she could answer._

_"I have an apartment back in Munich. Tomorrow we're taking the six o'clock train and we'll be staying there until Monday." he answered, and the room was filled with a deafening silence, as Tezuka raised an eyebrow to Sam, who gave him a sympathetic look when they heard the sound of a door being slammed in the background; along with what sounded like Paige shouting profanities as she stomped down the hall._

_They then heard Karsten calling after her in a confused, almost bewildered tone, before having it come through the phone receiver. "Hello?"_

_This time it was Sam's turn to cover Tezuka's mouth, while she answered, "Hey, Karsten!"_

_" #!*% ..." with that, the connection was broken at the sound of Karsten running after Paige, leaving Sam to laugh, and Tezuka sigh._

_However, it wasn't until a few minutes later that Sam's phone rang again, and Paige was shouting at her to grab a knife from the kitchen, hide in the bathroom, lock the door, and not come out until she got there._

_"Sam this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a dril-" Tezuka looked at Sam, who had just shut her phone, only to have it ring again. Telling her not to answer it prove useless as she flipped it open. "Don't hang up on me! This is a life or death situation! We cannot afford-" Sam hung up again, and when Paige called back again, Tezuka picked up the phone instead, "SAM-!"_

_"I'm sorry Paige, Samantha is a bit... **pre-occupied**... at the moment, but please, do feel free to leave a message!" He then flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Sam, who grinned._

_"Nicely handled." she complimented, opting to turn the phone off again, when Paige called back. "NOW LOOK, YOU #!*% -LOVING SON OF GUN! YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD, I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO THE GATES OF HEL-" Sam sighed, flipping shut the phone and immediately turning it off and setting back on the coffee table, groaning at the amusing -but very irritating- paranoia of her best friend..._

"Well then, that was interesting..." Tezuka smirked, and Sam stuck out her tongue, before returning to her previous position and closing her eyes. "At least it's because she cares, right?" he asked, laying back as Sam shifted her head to rest on his chest, and her body moved to lay beside him, and her left arm was strewn over his torso so her palm laid faced-down beside her head.

"Hrrmm, shut it... Leave me to the sleep I can get before she comes barging in here, okay?" she grumbled, her eyes remaining shut as she attempted to fall asleep to the slightly uneven beats of his heart.

"Fair enough." he replied, the arm around her shoulders falling to wrap around her back and his hand to end up on her waist, while she fitted the top of her head into the crook of his neck.

Sam smiled wordlessly, and they fell into a pleasent silence together, while Tezuka lifted his hand from her waist, and moved to gently stroke her soft brown locks as she slept against him. He smiled down at her, dreading the thought of Paige barging in and ruining such a serene moment, something she tended to do quite often. He sighed, and continued stroking Sam's head as his eyes gradually began to fall shut, until he felt himself slip into the darkness.

* * *

Tezuka awoke with a start to the sound of the hotel door closing, and he glanced down to see to that Sam was no longer there, and that no longer night-time, but it looked bright outside, and there wasn't a single sign of a blood-thirsty Paige at the ready to wring his neck anywhere to be seen. Sighing in relief at the latter, but frowning in slight disappointment at the former, Tezuka pulled himself off the couch and stretched. For once, he actually had a quite peaceful sleep, and it only would have been complete to have woken up to Sam, but aside from that, he needed to figure out where she went.

Looking at the clock on the wall he came to the realization that it was just about noon, and he paused, surprised by how well he must have slept to have been able to sleep for so long. Getting over the surprise quickly, Tezuka started towards the kitchen where he found a note written in neat, clean, hand-writting:

_Kunimistu,_

_I'm sorry I didn't wake you up earlier, but you looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to do it. But anyways, I managed to convince Paige that nothing was going to happen while we stayed at your place until Monday, so hopefully she won't kill you. As to where I went; I decided to take Gwenivere up on her offer at the spa, and of course to see Kristina! And don't worry, I've already packed, and I took my bag and my guitar with me, so all you have to do is pack and pick me up around two o'clock. I'll see you then!_

_Love,_

_Samantha _

Tezuka looked the note over once more, before going to the master bedroom to pack. As he entered, he found that it was true, all of her things were in fact gone, and it only left his shoulder bag, and suitcase. Sighing, he made his way over to the dresser and began gathering his things. He honestly wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do for the next few hours, but he'd have to find something to do.

* * *

**Okay! So I wanted to end this chapter sometime, and I wanted to post something, so here it is!**


	35. Careful

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Thirty-Five: Careful

* * *

**Okay, so I ditched the summary, and now, on with the story. Oh my god! Has anyone read the 39th and 40th volume! IT Had Tezuka AND Fuji EPICNESS! and It gave me a ton of new ideas for this story! I love you Takeshi Konomi!**

* * *

She had to admit, she felt a little bad for leaving without telling him... but how could she when he looked so calm and at ease. She smiled at the memory as she walked down the morning streets of Berlin...

_Sam yawned, carefully cracking an eye open at the gentle sun light that filtered into the small suite she shared with Tezuka. She closed her eyes again, shifting slightly as her source of warmth slipped from her arms and fell around her waist, pulling her back a little. Sam froze, her eyes wide open as she looked over her shoulder and blinked. Behind her, with his one arm around her waist, holding her back against his chest, was her very own roommate; fast asleep and at peace for the first time since she'd met him._

_She smiled as everything from the previous night came back to her and she glanced over at the clock on the wall... 8:42 a.m._

_She sighed under her breath, deep down she knew she didn't want to get up and leave him with only a note when he woke up, but she knew she had to go meet Gwenivere and Kristina at 10:00 for breakfast and Kristina's birthday party, and for her own spa treatment..._

_Against her will, Sam gently took hold of her companion's arm and reluctantly removed it from around her waist and slowly slipped off the couch as quietly as possible, before hurrying over to master bedroom and closing the door. She changed quickly and reemerged to find him stirring slightly. She smiled, tilting her head at the sleeping boy, before taking a piece of paper off the counter and wrote him a brief note._

_Setting the note on the counter, she went to the door glanced back at the boy once more, before leaving for her morning jog. She'd definitely be coming back, but when she did, she hadn't expected to find him still asleep, and in the same position she had left him in._

_She giggled, going over to the counter and crumbling the previous note and writing him a new one. She then went back into bedroom and packed her things, before coming back out and grabbing her guitar, setting everything by the door. She walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of the sleeping boy, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his face, before leaning down and gently kissing his forehead. She then stood up again and made her way over to the door, grabbing her things and walking out the door._

Sam smiled at the bittersweet memory. He was sweet and he was gentle, and there was something about him that caught her critical eye and wouldn't let it go. She chuckled at the thought, the moment of their first meeting appearing in her mind as she stopped in front of the familiar cafe and looked around for Gwenivere and Kristina.

Her eyes stopped on a certain figure sitting at a table by the canal, his phone to his ear and a gentle expression on his face. She raised an eyebrow and began towards him, waving off one of the waiters that had come to greet her. Dressed in his usual attire, tan slacks and a light blue dress shirt with a tab coat hanging over the back of his chair, she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing there. She walked straight to the table, and the figure looked up, gray eyes flashing with curiosity and mild annoyance, but he continued his conversation.

"It won't be long, I promise. I'll be home by Tuesday, Thursday at the latest." he said, glancing at Sam and reluctantly gesturing at the seat in front of him. Sam raised an eyebrow, but obliged anyhow, waiting patiently for his conversation to end. "Yes, I promise." he said, and Sam almost gasped at the amused smile that appeared on his lips a few seconds later.

"Yes, I know, I know, nothing extravagant, just us." he chuckled at something the other person said, before bringing the conversation to a close. "See you when I get home... I love you, too. Bye." He sighed as he flipped shut his phone, slipping it into the back pocket of his slacks, and looking at his cousin wearily.

"Is there any reason you decided to abandon your lunch plans and grace me with your presence, or do you just really hate me enough to have me end my conversation with a close friend?" he asked, taking a sip of his iced tea and watching her cautiously.

"Sounds more like you're a little closer than that, but I bet that isn't my business, right?" Sam replied, and Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Sam? You obviously didn't come over here just to say that, what's on your mind?" he asked, straightening up in his chair and setting down his drink.

"Why do you even care?" she asked, and Atobe sighed, running a hand through his bangs before shaking them back out.

"Sam... Look, I'm your cousin-"

"You certainly don't act like it though."

"But I still am, and if there's something bugging you, I want you to tell me..."

"But you've always been an #!*% , you've never cared before! Why start now?" she snapped, and he sighed.

"Sam... Although Tezuka and I have had our disagreements in the past, I know that we're on the same page with this. And although I wasn't there for you then, I want to be there now. I'm all you have left, Sam, let me do this, please...?" She raised an eyebrow at her cousin, before sighing and looking away.

"Fine..." she said harshly, and Atobe sighed as his cousin continued. "I'm not sure... what it is I feel for him at the moment...I'm just a bit confused..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, and Sam shook her head.

"We're leaving for Munich today at 6:00 this afternoon. We're going to stay at his apartment until Monday and then we fly back to Japan..." She confessed, and Atobe sighed, leaning back and taking a sip of his iced tea. "What's wrong, you don't look happy..."

"No, no... I'm glad that the two of you are getting along so well, but I do worry..." he said hesitantly, and Sam tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'you worry'...?" she asked, and Atobe put down his drink and leaned forward towards his cousin.

"Sam, Tezuka is a really great guy, he's everything almost any girl would ever want, but what worries me is how deep you're into this..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, and her cousin chuckled, taking her hands and shaking his head in amusement.

"Dear, innocent, Samantha... You've never been in a relationship before, and neither has he; you're sixteen, he's seventeen, and you're in a city in one of the most romantic places on Earth, and you don't worry?" he asked, and Sam deadpanned.

"I'm not going to sleep with him, if that's what you're getting at, Keigo..." she replied flatly, and Atobe shook his head.

"Sam...I was with my girlfriend for at least a few months before she slept over at my house, and we really didn't even do anything then! But we were Junior High, and now you're in High School, and Tezuka is just like every other guy and things can get carried away..." he said, and Sam sighed, lowering her head onto the table as he called a waiter over to the table to get the check. "Sam... I'm sorry, just please... be carefully..." he said, standing from his seat and handing the waiter back the payment. He walked around Sam's chair and leaned down beside her ear... "Please?"

"...sure..." she mumbled, feeling his kiss the top of her head, before leaving the cafe just as Gwenivere and Kristina arrived. "I guess you can't be too careful anymore."

* * *

**Okay, now this was a little longer, so I hoped you all liked it! Thanks! Tell me what you think, I need more ideas!**


	36. Coming Home

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Thirty-Six: Coming Home

* * *

**Okay, so I ditched the summary, and now, on with the story. Oh my god! Has anyone read the 39th and 40th volume! IT Had Tezuka AND Fuji EPICNESS! and It gave me a ton of new ideas for this story! I love you Takeshi Konomi!**

* * *

"Samantha! It's so good to see you again!" Sam smiled as Gwenivere and Kristina came over and hugged her, before the three of them sat down and waited for the waiter to come with their menus and round of drinks.

"It's so good to see you too! How have you been?" Sam replied, putting on the best smile she could manage, for Kristina's sake.

"Good, Kristina couldn't wait to see you again, by the way." Gwenivere said, smiling down at her daughter as Kristina grinned.

"Awwe, well I couldn't wait unitl I saw her too! I even woke up extra early, just make sure I looked extra pretty when I saw you!" Sam said with a smile, making Kristina giggle happily and Gwenivere smile.

"So, how is your friend... Kunimitsu, was it?" she asked, and Sam simply smiled with a nod.

"He is fine, he'll be picking me at around two for a late lunch before we leave." she replied, glancing over the menu, when Kristina held up a crayon for her, moving to sit beside her and move her coloring book between them. "Thank you, but I'm not that great of an artist, Kristina." Sam chuckled, and the little girl shook her head.

"I'll help you then! I want to be an artist when I grow up, so I can help you!" She chimed, and Sam felt her hurt twist, how she wished she could have had a childhood even remotely like Kristina's. She smiled at the child and took the crayon from her, and looked at the page of the coloring book. It was of a princess, looking out the window of her tall castle tower, calling out to her prince and his noble steed.

"You're very good with children, you know that?" Gwenivere said softly, as she watched Sam carefully color the green vines and leaves on the castle, while Kristina was pre-occupied with coloring the princess's long, blonde hair. Sam glanced up and smiled, before looking back down at the little girl beside her and smiled a little wider, before replying.

"Thank you..." she mumbled, before adding, "But I once had a little brother, his name was Dallas, we were twins actually, and even though I was the older one, he always took the position I should have..." she whispered.

"Oh, well, have you seen each other recently? Does he know you're here with Kunimitsu?" she asked gently, and Sam paused, looking up and sighing slightly.

"My little brother...is no longer with us, Gwenivere, so no, he does not know that I am here with Kunimitsu." She replied, and Gwenivere fell silent as their waiter came over to take their orders.

"Good afternoon, ladies; how may I help you? Is everyone ready to order?" Sam paused, looking up and smiling as best she could at the boy as he slipped an envelope into her lap, before turning to her and taking her order.

"Oh, um, I'll just have some pancakes, please?" the waiter nodded, before turning to Gwenivere and taking her's and Kristina's orders.

When the waiter left, Gwenivere sighed. "I'm sorry, forgive me... I had no idea..." she started, but Sam shook her head.

"It isn't your fault." she mumbled, taking a sip of her water and discreetly tucking the envelope into her bag. "You didn't know, so you have nothing to feel sorry about, Gwenivere."

"Yes, but still... you're so young, I'd hate to open up new wounds..." she began, when Sam set down her drink and shook her head, before looking at the woman directly, her flat and utterly serious.

"Gwenivere, please. I can guarantee you there isn't a lot you could possibly find that is worse than what I have been through in life." she started, twirling the plastic straw in her glass in circles lazily.

"Samantha, I don't think I am following." she said, and Sam sighed, glancing down at Kristina, before looking back at Gwenivere and shaking her head.

"This is not something Kristina should hear, she should not have to exposed to any of it yet, so if you don't mind, may we continue this conversation later?" Sam said curtly, hesitant to say anything that would pique Kristina's curiosity and have her ask her mother difficult questions.

"I-" before Gwenivere could respond, their orders had arrived and they were forced to begin eat. "-suppose."

"Thank you." Sam gave her a small smile, before digging into her pancakes; however, after a few moments of uneasy silence, Gwenivere began to ask about Tezuka.

"If you don't mind me asking... how old is your friend?" she asked softly, and Sam smiled slightly.

"Seventeen, Gwen, but he's been living here for the past two years, in Munich actually." she said softly, taking another sip of her water, as Gwenivere paused.

"That's awfully young, Samantha. Does he live with his parents, anyone?" she asked, and the uneasy feeling in Sam's stomach began to churn. _'I guess it's her too'_

"I don't believe so, he's here for his tennis career. Why do you ask?" Sam said, giving Gwenivere a curious look.

"It just worries me dear, that you are both so far from home, when will you get back?" she asked, and Sam paused.

"Our flight to Japan is on Monday." she replied casually, and Gwenivere sighed, catching Sam's attention.

"But if you're leaving today, that means..."

"Yes, we'll be flying out of Munich Monday morning, what's wrong?"

"It's just that you are both so young. I don't think that your friend would do anything to you, but you cannot blame me for worrying." she said, and Sam smiled, setting down her drink and reaching across the table to take the older woman's hand and squeeze it gently.

"You and my cousin both; I appreciate the thought, thank you." Sam said softly, smiling as the other woman smiled back, before noticing the golden band on her right hand and gasping.

"Oh my, Samantha, what a beautiful ring, where did you get it?" she asked, and Sam smiled gently as she let Gwenivere take her hand admire the ring.

"My grandfather bought it for me." she said softly, deciding not to add the part about him also buying one for Tezuka.

"It's lovely, Samantha." Gwenivere said with a small sigh, before glancing at her watch and opening up her purse. "Goodness, Samantha it's almost noon, we must hurry, least you want to get your treatment and Kristina her birthday party!" she exclaimed, beginning to count out money, when Sam shook her head and pulled out her wallet and set a card on the table for the waiter, before Gwenivere could move to pay. "Samantha! I wanted to pay!" she whined, and Sam laughed at the childishness of the older woman.

"Perhaps next time, Gwen." she laughed as their waiter came back and returned the card, before Sam, Gwenivere and Kristina left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tezuka let out a sigh as he lazily walked through the streets of the market he had take Sam to the other day. It was amusing to see the girl get so excited about going to a local market. Unlike her, he had grown up with weekly trips to visit one almost every Sunday with his mother...

He stopped. At the thought of his mother, he felt a pull at his heart. He hadn't seen her in monthes, he hadn't seen any of his old friends or relatives for quite some time. Tezuka glanced up at the noon sky, it was warmer out than he had expected it to be, not that he minded or anything, but it reminded him a little of home, in Japan. He had to admit it, when Sam asked him if he missed his friends and family back home, he felt the slight pangs of regret and remorse for being in-and-out -but mainly absent- of their lives over the past two years grow stronger than they once were. And now, for the first time in his life, he felt home-sick for Tokyo. For Japan. For his home.

He sighed, before continuing to walk down the canal, stopping along the piers that jutted out ever-so-often and closing his eyes at the sensation of the cool breeze that was lifted off the water surface; it made him miss the coasts of Japan. He thought of the summer camp in Chiba with the team, the training for Nationals, all of which were memories that left him with a bittersweet knot in his throat. Never before had he ever imagined he'd miss those knuckle-heads as much as he did now.

The sound of a jet taking off into the sky caught his attention, and he opened his eyes, watching as it took to the sky in the direction of his home; he was going home. But this time, he wasn't going to be alone; he'd have Sam.

Then, the thought of his friends meeting Sam made him chuckle. _'She'll like them, but it might just mean more trouble for me.'_ but it would be worth it.

Never in his life had met anyone like Sam. She wasn't like anyone he knew, and he could hardly think of what he'd do without her company, her spirit was contagious and he was glad to be ill for once.

Glancing up into the sunny sky, he felt his lips curve into a gentle smile. She was the best thing to happen to him in a long time.

And it'll be even greater to be coming home.

* * *

**Okay, now this was a little short, but hey! YOu wanted updates and I'm gradually getting back into it all! I've been crazy busy with track, guys, I'm sorry! so I hoped you all liked it! Thanks! Tell me what you think, I need more ideas!**

**Thanks!**

**~Smash41KMF**


	37. Memories

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Memories

* * *

**Okay, so I ditched the summary, and now, on with the story. And sadly, the amazing journey has ended, and Tezuka had the last word! Haha, but anywho!**

* * *

Sam let out a small sigh, it had been a long time since she had a spa treatment, and it felt like _bliss_. Currently, she lay on her stomach, a towel draped over her hips as one of Gwenivere's co-workers kneaded the tight knots in her shoulders and her neck. Closing her eyes, Sam let another content sigh slip through her lips as the other woman's hands loosened the the sore joints and muscles and relieve her of the stress she hadn't known was there. It had barely been ten minutes since her half-hour massage had started, ans Sam wasn't quite sure how much more relaxed she could actually feel at this point.

The thought brought her back to her times at the academy. Everyone around her had come from some big city or a wealthy family, while she was just the out-of-place small-town girl with big dreams. Even after spending a few monthes there, she had never gotten used to being pampered as much as she was. In fact, it made her feel uncomfortable to have some many people so _willing_ to wait on her hand and foot, so often times she would be questioned whenever she got up to do miniscule tasks likes throwing away her own trash or carrying her own bags.

While many members of the academy's staff had taken to her, many of the students did not. To them, she was approaching dangerous territory by acting so independant and down-to-earth -they'd never seen someone with decent moral values before- and so, her individuality led to a difficult first few weeks. She was the stand-out amongst her peers; that lucky little small-town girl who was already on the fast-track to signing her own record deal with one of the country's best record companies. She was the diamond in the rough, shining brighter than her peers not only in her academics, but in her also in her performance on-stage. However, what she had lack then was confidence off-stage, and it lead her to returning home.

It was during the first trimester concert, for their final performing arts class grade, and she had received a letter from her brother. She had made the mistake of reading it before her winning number, a time when her nerves were the most delicate, and she was the most vulnerable to spite. At first, she had been able to quell the overwhelming feeling of loneliness, but after the show she had received a call, they were all congratulating her -friends, family, Dallas- and she couldn't take it anymore. Later that night, after curfew, Sam had packed her things and left in a taxi. Though she hated to admit it, there were a few good memories that came out of her torturous stay there and it almost made her miss the place a little, but that wasn't enough to keep her there either. The school's headmaster was already aware of her decision, and although many of her supervisors attempted to stop her, they understood her reasons and she walked away from the life of glamour and fame. And she never looked back.

* * *

Tezuka sighed, it was about noon, and he nothing to do but walk around. He almost wished that he had slept a little later to compensate for the break period of having nothing left to do. Shoving his hands into his pockets, his thoughts somehow found their way back to Sam. Smiling softly, Tezuka took in a deep breath as he thought of their time together in Berlin, and soon enough, he felt his heart fluttering slightly at the thought of getting to see her soon.

He didn't know what it was that attracted him to her. Was it her smile, the bright sparkle in her emerald green eyes, or perhaps the spitefire attitude that expressed so much passion in her opinion? Was it the fact that she had overcome so much that should have driven her through the ground, only to rise above it all time-after-time again? Maybe it was the mischevious, childish side of her that contrasted so beautifully with her serious, withdrawn nature; or was it something else?

Obviously she was turning into a beautiful young woman, there was evidence in everything did; it always looked so fluid and graceful that he had half the mind to ask if she danced when she was younger. She was also filling out in places, waist narrowing, chest growing, and hips widening, but away from her physical appearance, she also held herself with a confidence and determination that couldn't be described by anything other than pride in being a woman. While she could afford exposing more of her body as turned heads, she dressed modestly and appropriately compared the majority of others their age.

Head held high, standing straight and confident, she was gradually turning into just the type of woman he could easily find himself loving. He had no desire to chase after the pretty faces that sent him inviting smiles as he passed, or even any of the girls too shy to approach him. He wanted a strong, confident woman who knew where she belonged and could even put him in his place if need be. He wanted someone who didn't live a life revolving around him, but nor did he want one that was going to push him aside either. He wanted to be able to trust her with everything, and hopefully she'd confide in him as well.

True, Sam's past seemed to be one of lots of pain and suffering, and held mant secrets that he doubted that she'd ever tell him, but she was honest with him, and had listened when he spoke to her. She had almost seemed like his opposite when he'd first met her, and when she first set foot in that cafe by the canal, he hated to admit that there was a pang of disappointment that had settled in the pit of his stomach. At a first glance, she simply appeared to be yet another pretty face with that dazzling smile and bright eyes that had seemed to light up with surprise at sight of him.

With lip gloss, mascara and a fashionista outfit, Tezuka vividly remembered inching back in his seat when she sat down, half preparing himself to dash out of the restuarant as soon as possible, even the soft, remorseful tone of her voice made him feel like it was a set-up, or at least that she'd attack him as soon as they were alone. It was the reason he had originally evaded her plea to go somewhere else.

However, as he had eventually realized, his assumptions were dead wrong.

She was confident, headstrong, and incredibly driven after suffering a traumatic childhood. Yet, she knew how to compose herself, and seemed to be a natural leader, not to mention a loyal friend. She was kind, gentle, and even childish when given the chance. She had grown to be one of the few people he felt he could be open around, aside from his own family members, a few of the regulars, Karsten, and her grandfather.

The more and more he thought about it, his admiration and affections towards the girl all seemed to fall gradually towards her personality, rather than her physical attractiveness. He wasn't saying that she was ugly, in fact, she was beautiful in his eyes, but there was more to that beauty than what he saw in others. He never liked to admit it, but there were several other women that he had found to be _very_ attractive, and was almost tempted to give in to, but then he would sense the off-setting personalities and lack of morals that he saw no trace of in Sam. She held an unshakeable faith in her ways, and she had a sense of judgement that always seemed to know what to do, no matter the situation, and her personality... There weren't enough words to describe the feelings she aroused in him, and although there were a few that had frightened him at first, he the positives greatly outweighed the few negatives.

Tezuka paused, his feet coming to a stop before the spa Sam had asked him to pick her up from. He was still an hour and a half early, but he doubted that he'd be walking in on anything if he simply waited in the lobby for her.

Ducking into the building, Tezuka was immediately hit by a surge of aromas that left him a little dizzy as he tried to walk as straight as possible to the nearest chair, before flopping down unceremoniously. With a small yawn, he leaned against on the arm rests of wooden chair, preparing to close his eyes, when a familiar voice made him stiffen uneasily.

"Awww! Did you come for an appointment, or just to check-up on my offer?" cooed a young blonde girl as she leaned over the counter and flashed him a sly smile that only further deepened his discomfort.

_"Like hell I would." _he thought coldly, scowling in the girl's direction, but she simply brushed it off and continued her pursuit.

"Well, so long as you're alone, I guess it doesn't really matter, right?" She said simply before adding with an unsteady laugh, "May we can talk to pass the time for whatever you're waiting for." she offered harmlessly, but Tezuka still wasn't certain of how her intentions, or of how he was supposed to response. Cautiously, Tezuka opened his mouth to speak, when a new voice floated into the lobby, causing him to relax completely and smile inwardly at the sight of the other girl's slight scowl of annoyance.

"I doubt it'd be necessary, because he's right on time." chimed the voice of the girl who'd been invading his thoughts since that morning. Feeling the urge to smile at her, Tezuka only smirked as he rose from his seat and made his way over to meet her at the entrance of another room, when Gwenivere appeared behind her with a knowing grin. She gave him a small nod, before disappearing through another door, leaving him alone with Sam.

"What can I say? I have impeccable timing." he smirked, and Sam rolled her eyes as she carelessly wrapped her arms around his neck. Following along, Tezuka carefully let his hand rest on her waist, about to continue when Sam leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Or you're just lucky." she said with a soft laugh as a slight pink blush appeared on his cheeks. Tezuka almost stuck out his tongue at her, but refrained, remembering the third person in the room, and instead opted for resting his forehead against hers.

"That could be it, too..." he said thoughtfully, and Sam smiled, before carefully removing her arms and slipping out of his, only to take hold of his hand instead. Raising a curious eyebrow, Tezuka slowly followed the girl, before he found them standing before the door he had seen Gwenivere go through earlier. "Where are you taking me exactly?" he asked skeptically, and Sam simply smiled back at him, before reaching for the doorknob and opening the door.

"To Kristina's birthday party, of course!" she chimed, pulling him inside before he could even begin to protest.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered, coming to an abrupt halt and glaring at Sam as she smiled innocently. Tezuka could count on his hand the things in the entire world that he would never stoop to accepting, and this was one of them.

"Hey, it's a little girl's birthday party, what'd you expect?" Sam said with a small laugh as she took in the look of pure horror that etched its way onto his face. "Besides," she said with a small shrugg, starting to turn away to approach the small group of eight-year-old girls. "I would have come here without you, anyways. So at _try_ to pretend your having a good time, for Kristina's sake." Sam only received a sharp glare, but she had already turned around before he could even protest.

"Damn."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Bad ending, but seriously, I've been under a lot of pressure recently, and if you read below you will see why. I am still trying to update to the best of my ability, I'm just hitting a bit of a rough patch, but hopefully my lovely readers can help me through it!**

**Alrighty! Sooo, here's the scoop, I'm TRYING my VERY BEST to update ALL of my stories one at a time, so PLEASE be patient everyone. I'm sorry that it's been taking so long.**

**But anyways, I'm going to be serious for a second here and say that when I finished the 42nd volume of The Prince of Tennis, I felt different, and the other week I had a tournament, and I forgot why I played tennis and I had a horrible loss. Strangely enough, i was in the car afterwards thinking about everything that had happened and the thought came to me. I play it because I love tennis. I've been too caught up in progressing and the expectations, that I forgot that. Believe it or not, afterwards, I was avoiding my parents and ended up sitting beside my friend's grandfather and I was talking to him about how bad I felt and what he said sort of surprised me.**

**He said, "It's great to compete, but don't forget to have fun too. It's a sport you can play your entire life, because it's fun."**

**I was shocked, and when I left, I kept replaying what he said and I felt like I wanted to get better already, I forgot about the loss, and as soon as I got home, I went on my computer and began looking into things that I felt I had done wrong, and right now, I have notes scattered all around me. Haha, don't worry, I'm not turning into Inui, but it opened my eyes to something I never really thought of before.**

**So, in general, what I'm trying to say is... You shouldn't just do something because your good at it, because eventually, that will change and the pressure will start to eat away at you. Don't let it in, because you have to remember that, what you're doing is something you LOVE, and because it's fun.**

**It makes everything so much easier, and you'll feel so much better, too.**

**~Smash41KMF**

* * *

**P.S. I've suddenly grown a strong connection to my own story, later on in the this story, I plan on dedicating a chapter to my own grandfather, whom is currently in the hospital after having a heart attack. So please, to all my readers, even my non-regulars, please, please, please! give a small prayer to him. I've never lost someone close to me to death before, and I really don't want to. So, please, I'll get down on my knees and beg if I have to, please spare him a small thought, even for a second. He's one of the most important people in my life, and I don't want to lose him yet, not while there's still so much left for me to do with him.**


	38. Smile

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Smile

* * *

**Okay, so I ditched the summary, and now, on with the story. And sadly, the amazing journey has ended, and Tezuka had the last word! Haha, but anywho!**

* * *

"Oh, come on!"

Tezuka scowled at her.

"They're getting deeper."

Tezuka's eyes narrowed.

"Don't give me that look."

His frown deepened.

"Geez, lighten up, please?"

Tezuka glared and Sam sighed.

"I'm fighting a losing battle, aren't I?" He nodded, folding his arms and crossing one leg over the other, before smirking victoriously. Sam stuck her tongue out in response. Tezuka's smirk widened.

"Well, I guess that's a smile... sort of." Sam sighed, and Tezuka almost chuckled at the look of defeat on her face. HE caught himself halfway, when her words registered in his mind, but before he could stop her, a bright flash lit up the room and he scowled, squinting and blinking until his vision returned. Shortly after regaining the ability to comprehend shapes and colors, Tezuka found himself looking at the same seventeen-year-old that caused him both temporary blindness and a warmth feeling in the pit of his stomach with only her smile...and a camera.

The camera. The thought of such an infernal device made the genuine smile tugging at Tezuka's lips fall to a frown. Camera's meant pictures. Pictures reminded him of Fuji. And Fuji... well... even Tezuka wasn't sure if he felt comfortable venturing into such dangerous territory- deadly territory.

However, before Tezuka could delve any deeper into the perilous contemplation of what truly went on inside the brain of his sadistic friend, a girly squeal brought him back to reality.

"Aww, how cute! Look Kunimitsu, you're pouting!" Tezuka's eyes widened at the comment, and his eyes snapped straight to source of the familiar voice. He shot her a sharp glare, before turning his attention to the screen of the digital camera being held in front of him.

Tezuka's stomach dropped.

"Samantha." he growled through clenched teeth, glancing up for only a moment to look the girl in the eyes.

"Yes Kunimitsu-_kun_?" she asked teasing, taking joy in the sight of his sharp jaw tightening.

"Delete. That. Photo." he said flatly, his mouth a firm line, as he watched the girl straighten up and look at the picture again, smiling. "Now."

"Oh, I think it's cute! I want to keep it. Maybe I can show Keigo-kun when we get back to Japan...?" she prompted playfully, her green eyes mischievously flickering towards the man sitting a few feet in front of her. She knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped, she just had to find out how to get him to lose control.

"You're lying." he said curtly, his gaze growing sharper as Sam's grin spread wider.

"Or perhaps I'll showing Sakuno-chan too." Sam said, pretending to ponder her plans aloud as she turned away to watch Kristina and her friends chatter happily away as they munched on their cake. She could hear the portable chair squeak under his weight as he rose to his feet behind her. "Or maybe..." she said, putting a finger to her bottom lip as the sound of his footsteps, strong and steady, grew closer, stopping only when he reached his destination and stood tall behind her. "...I'll give it to Fuji-san..." she whispered, hugging the camera to her chest as his arms began snaking their way around her.

"I hoping that we could have this talk upon reaching my apartment, but I believe it may behoove the both of us if I tell you now..." Tezuka said under his breath, reaching out and catching Sam with ease as she tried to spin out of his arms. The girl raised a delicate eyebrow in response, a mocking gesture that prompted Tezuka to pull her against his chest. Her smirk only grew.

"Oh? And what might those be, my dear caretaker?" she asked as she made the decision to have a little fun with the guy. "What such rules will I be bounded by whilst accepting your gracious accommodations?" He rolled his eyes at her melodramatics, before sliding his right arm around her back, freeing his left hand and pulling her closer.

"For starters..." he whispered, lowering his mouth beside her ear, his warm breath sending involuntary shivers through his companion's spine and bringing a small smile to his lips at her obvious discomfort. "I don't like pictures..." he breathed, turning his head so that he spoke against her hair and directly into her ear, before plucking the digital camera from her slightly shaking hands and stepping back.

Or at least, that had been his plan. However, just as Tezuka had plucked the camera from Sam's hands and slid it into the back pocket of his jeans, he noticed that Sam was no longer looking at him. Her gaze had lost its playful, teasing gleam, and instead taken on an emotion much darker, but she refused to let him see her face as she turned her head away. She was still shaking, her hands and knees, her entire body looked like it was covered by goosebumps. Tezuka frowned at the sight, completely forgetting about the camera and reached out to her, concerned that she might be catching a fever if she was cold in a play like this, but Sam slapped his hand away and stepped away from him. Looking down, hands that Tezuka didn't see become fists clamped onto her elbows and she gritted her teeth.

"Sam?" Tezuka took another step towards her, concerned by her suddenly strange behavior, but once again she shied away from him, shaking her head. He frowned and decided to be a little more forceful. "Samantha look at me." he commanded, reaching out and taking hold of her arm, not roughly, but nonetheless, she responded by giving him a hard push to the chest. Tezuka stumbled a little, but held his ground long enough to glare at her. "What was that for?" he snapped, trying to speak low enough not to disturb the others. His angry and confused stare met a sharp, dark green flame.

"You do not toy with a girl like that, asshole!" she hissed, pushing him back roughly, before pulling her arm free and glaring. "I thought you were above that, Tezuka..." she scoffed, before walking away and heading towards the the adults table to speak to Gwenivere.

* * *

**Alrightly then, so this has been my first update in a while. I've been crazy busy since school started, but I'm pleased to tell you all that freshman tennis season was A-MAZ-ING. I went undefeated and I was the team's favorite rookie! Haha, I even have a friend of mine who reads PoT and she said I'm our school's version of Ryoma because I played doubles in the matches that won us both the Division Title for the first time in 11 years, also got us to Districts! So, yes, the fall was great, but I had SOOOOO much work to make up it wasn't even funny! In fact, I probably spent two straight weeks of lunch periods in the library in order to catch up on the work I missed from being dismissed early THREE times in a 5-day school week!**

**I probably should be doing my research paper and my other homework too, but oh well, I finally had the urge to start updating again, so that's what I'm going to do! So, for all you readers that still give a rat's-ass about my stories and my writing... THIS IS FOR YOU! I love you all!**

**~Smash41KMF (is back in business... sort of)**

* * *

_**P.S. I just want to say thanks to everyone for the support I got for my grandfather. Sadly, however, he passed away on August 13, 2011. So, again, thank you ALL for the support. I really do appreciate it, and I'm also saying this for those of you who spent your regards and encouragements in PMs and reviews for other stories. I can't express how great that made me feel. So...**_

_**Thank you**_


	39. True Friend

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Thirty-Nine: True Friend

* * *

**Okay, so I ditched the summary, and now, on with the story. And sadly, the amazing journey has ended, and Tezuka had the last word! Haha, but anywho!**

* * *

"Samantha, please. I doubt he meant it." Gwenivere whispered, reaching across the table and taking the girl's hands in her own and giving them a light squeeze.

"Exactly, at your age, everyone is learning, so you need to give him a second chance." added Rosemarie, one of the other mothers sitting with Gwenivere and Sam, as they watched the children laugh and giggle at the table not far from theirs.

Sam sighed, hanging her head slightly, reluctantly glancing over to the teenager as he reclaimed his seat at one of the nearby tables. He looked troubled, but he hid it well, and it pained her to admit it, but Sam almost felt a little guilty. However, up until that moment, Tezuka hadn't shown much interest in doing anything beyond a small kiss; he wasn't even very comfortable with a hug or holding hands.

Of course, Sam always had to remind herself that he wasn't hers, that they weren't together because she'd barely known him a week and he never asked.

_I doubt he'd know how to ask._

She couldn't prevent the little, condescending voice in the back of her head, but regardless, she pushed it back again, ignoring how the voice was telling the obvious truth, because she wanted to be angry with him. However, as the seconds ticked by, Sam was finding it harder and harder to stay mad at him. In fact, she was just about to go over and talk to him when a little girl, one of Kristina's friends, trotted over to him. Sam sat back down, and she and the other mother's watched as the little girl gently tugged on his pant leg, catching his attention and causing him to look down.

From where they were, they couldn't hear what was being said, but Sam's gaze softened and her chest filled with admiration as she watched the little girl, Rosemarie's daughter named Julia, gently take his hand and lead him over to the kids' table. The mothers around her whispered soft praises and sighs as they watched the kids make room for the eighteen-year-old to sit down between Kristina and Julia; but only Gwenivere saw the tender look in Sam's eyes. The older woman gave Sam's hand a small squeeze, and the girl jumped slightly, before turning her attention to the woman. Seconds later, Sam blushed slightly at the sly wink from the woman as she nodded towards the other boy, smiling.

Sam opened her mouth to reprimand the older woman, when she saw Tezuka lean across the table, his hand cupped as he whispered something to one of the boys sitting across from him. When he pulled away, the boy sat up straight, his eyes bright, before he hopped up and hurried over to the table where Sam and the other mothers were sitting.

At first, the boy's mother, Jennifer, leaned over, expecting him to come to her, but instead he went straight to Sam's side and gently took hold of her hand, his eyes big and hopeful. "Come and play with us, please." he said brightly. Speechless, Sam looked to Gwenivere and the other women for help, but they simply smiled.

"Go ahead, it's quite alright with us." she said with a soft laugh as the little boy, Peter was his name, tugged a little more on Sam's hand. Sighing, Sam stood and let the boy lead her over to the table as well, before sitting down in the spot they had left open for her, directly across from Tezuka.

At first, Sam felt shy, unwilling to meet the eighteen-year-old's sharp gaze, but after a few moments she felt something brush against her foot beneath the table. Her eyes widened and Sam fought back the urge to blush when her head shot up and she glared at the boy across from her for trying to coax her into a game of footsy by tapping her foot a little more playfully now that he had her attention. Sam bit her tongue, refusing to resort to immaturity when a round of soft giggles erupted around the table and the children stole glances under the table, renewing their giggles.

"Miss Sam and Mister Cotton-Candy are playing footsy!" Kristina giggled, smiling at Tezuka as he looked across the table at Sam and grinned. Meanwhile, Sam blushed and some of the younger boys made gagging sounds as they looked up at Tezuka in curiosity, one venturing so far as to ask, "But girls have cuttys! Why do you want icky cuttys?"

At that, Tezuka actually laughed, before looking back up at Sam and answering, "Because Miss Sam isn't icky."

"But she's a girl!" Argued Peter, and Tezuka chuckled, not once looking away from Sam as he continued to answer the younger boys.

"Yes, but Miss Sam is special."

"How?"

"Miss Sam is a wonderful singer, and she's also very pretty, right Kristina?" The birthday girl nodded, before trotting around the table and hugging Sam's arm.

"Miss Sam is very pretty, but I want to hear her sing, now!" she asked, looking up at Sam with big, hopeful eyes. "Will you sing for us, Miss Sam? Plllllleeeeeeaaaaasssseeee?"

Sam sighed, looking away from Kristina for a split second, just long enough to glare at her companion, before turning back to the girl and nodding reluctantly.

"Of course I will." she said, smiling at the girl as she carefully stood from her seat and glanced towards Gwenivere. The older woman replied with a small nod and smile, and Sam turned back to Kristina and grinned, patting her head lightly. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Tezuka felt uneasy.

It was obvious that Sam was angry with him, but she still trying her best to be in high spirits for the little girl, who had invited them both to celebrate her birthday with her. His gaze shifted to the little girl who had started it all, Kristina; the little girl he had given his cotton-candy to, the little girl that barely knew them for more than a day or two and was already treating them like older siblings. Her personality confused him. She seemed like any other nine-year-old, oblivious and carefree, but she seemed to be aware of more than she let on. It was unusual.

However, he still had to remind himself that the past several days had also been very unusual; starting from the moment he met Sam, to receiving the mysterious letters, and now here he was sitting at a little girl's birthday party, watching his travel companion return with her guitar case, feigning a smile.

He watched as she sat down and was instantaneously surrounded by kids with Kristina quickly claiming the spot beside her. She was avoiding his gaze, glancing at the eager faces of the gathered children, chuckling softly at their excitement as she tuned her instrument. Tezuka felt himself frown at the notion of being ignored, but he said nothing and simply remained seated, moving only to lean against the table and rest his cheek in his palm and wait for her to begin.

* * *

She couldn't help it. She knew her actions were childish at best, but she honestly had no desire to look at him. Not because she was angry (well, that was _part_ of the reason), but because she knew she wouldn't be able to look away if she did. She knew he hadn't meant it, that he wasn't aware of what he was making her feel, but she still couldn't help but feel hurt by it, even though it wasn't intended to be hurtful.

Sam mentally shook herself, this wasn't the time to be worrying about that, it was Kristina's birthday, and the little girl wanted her to sing for her. Sam took a deep breath and looked to the little girl beside her and smiled gently. She had always wanted a little sister like Kristina, cute and giggly and always smiling.

"What should I play?" she asked, smiling at the birthday girl as Kristina plopped down into the spot beside her. The girl paused, glancing at her friends, before looking back up at Sam.

"A song about friendship," she said enthusiastically, causing to Sam to blink in surprise. Although Kristina held herself quite maturely at times, Sam reminded herself that the girl was still only nine.

"Okay, let me think..." Sam glanced down at her guitar for a moment, before returning Kristina's excited expression. "I got it! Are you ready?"

Sam laughed slightly at the enthusiastic cheers of the kids, before turning her attention to her guitar. However, as her gaze shifted, she caught sight of a small movement from a little ways away and hesitated. It was the very slightest of movements, but they caught her attention and Sam swallowed the urge to growl when she involuntarily looked in the direction of the table they had been sitting at a few minutes ago.

Their eyes met and she felt her heart stop for a split second at the apologetic look in his hazel eyes. Sam's eyes widened and all of her anger dissolved as she watched him chance a small smile in her direction. He was really trying to make up for his actions, even when she was the one who had overreacted. The thought brought a smile to her face and she raised her hand and waved to him, an attempt to beckon him over to join the group.

The boy began to shake his head, but within seconds he had a pair of hands tugging at his sleeve. Surprised, Tezuka looked down and silently scolded himself for the action when he found a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him pleadingly. Sighing, Tezuka spared a glance at Sam, who was surprised to see that Kristina had disappear from her side but containing her urge to laugh as the birthday girl insistently tugged on his sleeve.

"Please come, Miss Sam wants to you to sit with us." she said softly, looking up at him with a shy determination, before taking hold of his hand and tugging again. "Please?"

Tezuka sighed, silently cursing his soft-spot for little kids, before standing and letting Kristina lead him over to the group. When they reached the others, the boys made some space for him to sit, while Kristina released his hand and trotted back to her spot beside Sam.

"Okay, we're all ready!" she chimed happily, and Sam smiled at the girl's cheerfullness, before nodding.

"Okay." she nodded, glancing at Tezuka from out of the corner of her eye, before focusing her attention on her guitar.

_"We sign our cards and letters B.F.F._

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh(yeah)_

_Your looking out for me, you've got __my back_

_It's so good to have you around._

_You know the secrets I could never tell,_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell._

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel __yell_

_'Cause you keep my feet on the ground._

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right,_

_You talk with me now and into the __night _

_Till it's alright again._

_You're a __true friend." _Sam looked at Kristina, expecting the girl to grinning at her, but she was surprised to see the girl seemingly looking at one of the other children. However, when she looked closer, Sam saw that the girl was looking at something past her friends, at the door that led outside. The was curious, but Sam forced herself to return her attention to her guitar before her fingers faltered.

_"You don't get angry when I change __the plans._

_Somehow you're never out of second __chances._

_Won't say '' I told you'' when I'm __wrong again._

_I'm so lucky that I found_

_A true friend _

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something __ain't right _

_You talk with me now and into the __night _

_Till it's alright again." _Sam spared a glance towards Tezuka, he didn't meet her gaze because, like herself, Tezuka was watching Kristina, who was still staring off into space. Then he turned and looked Sam in the eyes and she could tell that he noticed the strange behavior as well. He gave her a small nod and Sam averted her gaze, trying to shake the uneasy feeling before she continued.

_"True friends will go to the ends of __the earth_

_Till they find the things you need._

_Friends hang on through the ups and __the downs _

_'Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend, you're here till the end._

_You pull me aside when something __ain't right_

_You talk with me now and into the __night _

_No need to pretend._

_Oh, you're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something __ain't right_

_You talk with me now and into the __night _

_Till it's alright again_

_You're a true friend."_

When she finished, Sam turned to look at Kristina, but the girl had seemed to disappeared, leaving an empty spot beside the musician. Sam hesitated, slightly surprised that none of the other children had noticed, but when looked around for Tezuka, she realized that the eighteen-year-old had also seemed to vanish with the birthday girl. So, feeling slightly perturbed, Sam made a move to stand, but before she could move, she was bombarded with questions and the sound of excited clapping from the children. Sam sighed, feeling uncomfortable without knowing where either Tezuka or Kristina had gone, but she knew she couldn't just disappear or make a scene, so she swallowed the urge to push away the kids and instead faked a small smile at their ecstatic praises and pleadful requests for more.

Thankfully, however, Gwenivere and a few of the other mothers came to her aide, declaring that the party was over and everyone needed to get ready to go home. The children looked ready to argue, but the spark of rebelliousness soon faded and they gave into their mothers' orders and gradually began to disperse. Sam breathed out a sigh of relief, before beginning to stand. However, as she rose, Sam spotted a small ray of light slipping through a crack in the back door that she had seen Kristina stare at earlier. It would give her an idea of where to look for the girl, and possibly Tezuka as well, but then there was the question of why.

Why was Kristina staring at the back door? Why did she disappear without saying anything? And why hadn't anyone seen her leave?

* * *

**Lame title, I know, but I wanted to get this chapter done and I couldn't think of anything else!**

**But Okay, so I'm not really sure WHERE I'm going with this anymore. It'll be finished within the next... maybe seven chapters or so? I haven't decided yet. But honestly, I started losing the idea of this story after the meeting with Gwenivere and Kristina, which was a few chapters ago. I know none of the letters have appeared in a while either, but they will eventually come back. This was supposed to be based off a movie I saw, but I'm getting very off track. haha, sorry! But I'll try to bring it back around! Quite frankly, I just wanted to get this chapter over with, I think this part is pretty boring, but I can't go back and change several chapters (or I'm too lazy to), so I'm trying to get this story back on track. So PLEASE bear with me just a little longer. I know you'll all love the chapters that take place when they get to Tezuka's apartment in Munich.**

**I decided that I was going to finish VOS before finishing any of my other stories, because it's been bugging me. The real spoilers don't come until this story's sequel, which will not come until I finish a few other stories! HaHAHA!**

**Anyways, sorry for so few updates, I've been crazy busy and all, Thanks again for all the support though!**

**~Smash41KMF **


	40. NOTICE FROM THE AUTHORESS

The Vibrations of String

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but it'd be awesome if I did. Though I do own my own characters!

BY: Smash41KMF

Chapter Forty: NOTICE FROM THE AUTHORESS

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not sure where I really went with this story, but I'm going to try and figure it out. My goal is to actually re-write the story (don't worry, the plot isn't going to be a drastic change, I promise!).**

**The truth is, I've been doing this story for so long and I've lost the initial idea. I promise that I won't be deleting ALL of the chapters, rather I plan on re-writing them, starting with chapter one, to hopefully make the story flow just a little bit better. This is one of my pride and joys and I don't want to spit out chapters that won't make anyone happy.  
**

**I want to be proud of my writing and I want to feel like I've earn the 17,000 hits that this story has gotten. However, I got lost somewhere along the way and I want to get back on track.  
**

**Here is the basic run-down of changes that will be seen in the Re-Editted Viberations of String, at least, in my mind:  
**

**-Sam and Tezuka WILL still be the main characters for the story  
**

**-I plan on making them both older (so that I can have a drunk chapter somewhere along the line), Tezuka...27? super awesome pro, and Sam...24? 23? and pursuing a degree in muscial education (studying abroad in Germany for 9 months)  
**

**-Dallas is STILL her twin, and they STILL were bounced from foster home to foster home before being taken in by their grandfather. The JONES family will also be included somewhere in there.  
**

**-PAIGE (23) will still be in this story, she will be accompanying Sam to Germany.  
**

**-KARSTEN (25) will still be Tezuka's buddy and confidant! Also studying music where Paige and Sam are going.  
**

**-Tezuka and Sam meet at a coffee shop, just down the road from the training facility Tezuka uses between tournaments. He's a regular customer, and the shop is close to the apartment Paige and Sam rented, so Sam works there.  
**

**-Tezuka and Sam OFFICALLY meet when Tezuka stops by the college to pick up Karsten, Sam goes ahead of Paige and Karsten (the day Paige decides to confess to Karsten) and accidentally bumps into him.  
**

**-Sam's grandfather is deceased, but Dallas is very much ALIVE (he'll come to visit at some point...heheh)  
**

**-Rather than the 'Phantom', Sam DOES develop a stalker (no, it's not DALLAS), and a boyfriend that isn't Tezuka (he battles for her, though)  
**

**-Gwenivere is the landlady of Paige and Sam's building, Kristina is still around.  
**

**-I haven't decided about Stephanie or Jaclyn yet, Stephanie might be some girl at the school too, I haven't decided yet.  
**

**-ATOBE, yes, he will be around, here and there, mostly with Tezuka.  
**

**-That SHOULD be it... I can't tell you all TOO much, but those are some of the changes you should expect to see in the new story. basically, A lot of the characters stay the same but the plot is altered to make it more fun to write and hopefully read. And this time, I'm COMPLETELY open to ANY suggestions. But one way or the other, I will be starting with changing Chapter One and working my way from there. If there are any questions, comments, or concerns I can answer (within reason), I'd be more than glad to. You can either PM me or review, either other doesn't matter. The truth is, I just don't want to delete this story, but I will change it some. That's not cheating is it?**

* * *

**~Smash41KMF**


End file.
